The Silent Killer
by BleachLover2346
Summary: with the bad past of Rukia Kuchiki her life as a normal person was out of her intrest, enough mystery for Koursaki Ichigo on the killer that stole his heart with a single glance. He is forced to try and learn more on they're mission
1. Chapter 1

Our life is like a broken record going over and over never to stop, all we think about is the normal goals we want with the want for a family, good job, love, marriage, a house with a white fence big yard with a dog running that is our broken record. Then someone decides to change the record and play outside the boundaries that was their life.

He grunted at the alarm Beeping to get him up on his phone, his orange mane ruffled with his pillow as he awakened to the sound, he sighed and answered the phone.  
"Hai" he yawned as he raised from his bed, boxer briefs on and lazy amber eyes.

" Koursaki there is a meeting in a hour" Uarhara spoke with the serious tongue his wife taught him well.

"Fine... Will she be there?" Ichigo asked hoping for the best, he had grown a feeling for the silent killer with her additue and spunk for the job.

" I know you are fond of her but perhaps you should think of someone other then her, she is new and all but doesn't say a word... But yes she will be there it is about her" Urahara knew the prim reason too.

" Alright then... I'll see ya in a hour " Ichigo sighed and ended the call, he hurried out of his room to be greeted by the best known sniper in the business Uryuu. He knew since highschool and when Urahara picked them for training in the program.

" Ichigo do you have any idea why we are to attend a meeting for the silent?" he asked moving his glasses up on his nose.

"No idea but god knows why we have to... Do you think it'll be about her lack of words" Ichigo scratched the back of his hand questioning his thoughts.

" possibly, she's the quietest ever... But I heard she is the best at the job " Uryuu hated the fact she was all rounded in weapons spots he felt like he could be replaced anytime with her to battle she was the best and didn't rub it in which was a sting for the boy.

" Don't worry we all feel replaceable for her status but she is the special assassin " Ichigo know her title like the back of his hand.

-  
she tightened the belt of her trench coat as she exited the SUV that burned in the bright sun with it's black paint. Her large heels clicking the ground as her black attire swayed with her. She reached the building empty with a few body guards here and there, she had only watched the place for three days but she knew the drill watch for a little. As the large male guard approached and looked into her violet eyes under her black sunglasses he asked a simple question.

" Do you have a appointment for being here in the morning?" his voice was deep and solid as the non emotion played on her pale face. With a quick movement she pulled out her hand gun with a silencer ' you have a appointment with death' she though as she pulled the trigger and the mans throat was shot.  
She glanced at the others at he fell to the ground with quick shots, she killed everyone of them with a shot to the head, throat, heart or the suffering way several to the stomach.  
She loved her job in the morning the smell of blood and death in the air as she walked down the large empty hallway with the gun in hand, she turned to the closed office door and slid it open easily were a business man with two strippers were. One dancing on him the other giving him pleasure down blow she smirked and held the gun to her side as the man grew wry of her presences as a smile shined on his face.  
" Ah! I didn't order a third what a surp-" the bullet hit his skull and went threw the other side into the wall, the strippers were screaming at the sight.

The high pitch screams were giving her a headache and she quickly ended it with a bullet threw the throat, the walk to her car was silent as she walked past the pools of blood with a click of her heels. She leaped into the car and sped off to head quarters she was already late for the meeting as she stamped ' COMPLETE' on the file as she sped down the road.

As the car came to a halt she grabbed the file and walked into the large glass window building as the bell boy took her car away. She entered to see the strawberry blonde behind the desk " your late " she spoke only to get a shrug, her head was pounding like a drum she wanted no sound as she entered the elevator that sped to the 9th floor were the whole company was, she sighed as the door opened and she walked threw the crowd of fellow killers who smiled at her lateness. " Glade you decide to fucken show up Kuchiki" Uarhara yelled causing her to walk forward. She didn't want his non sense today or right now for the matter, she placed the file on the large dark wood desk and swiftly slid the folder to his finger tips.

" Why the hell did you finish this mission! It was supposed to keep you all week!" he exclaimed raising from his chair as he yelled causing her head ache to get worse as he bladdered on and on about shit. She rubbed her temple and had enough, she swiftly pulled out her gun and shot, he stood there shocked at first like the whole room as she stared. No aim, no voice just the bullet that skimmed his ear and logged in to the wall. She looked at him with a shut-the-fuck-up look in her eyes, she pocketed her gun and sighed again.

" can I at least get a explanation " Uarhara spoke glancing down at the file only to get silence from the woman " Fine then! This meeting was called because we have gotten a new assignment for the crock of crime Aizen Sousken he has been known for thief of banks, murders of people, our clients is his main man Gin Ichimaru who has discovered that Aizen killed his mother. Aizens wife Momo has been running in hiding for her life since her husband has been on a killing rage, for six months Aizen has been hiding with his wife for a unknown reason" the case was huge for the business.

"Who's on the file?" Ichigo asked eyeing the silent beauty as she listened to the man speak he honestly wanted to be on the case with her since she is the best plus he wanted quality time to see her.

" We will have Uryuu on the sniper, Chad explosives, Orhime the distraction, Tatsuki driver, Ichigo and Rukia will be the main killers... There will be a plane heading to Las Noushes islands in 19 hours there with a partner I assign you, you'll room with this assignment requires chemistry with your partner. Tatsuki and Chad will be partners because their the escape, Uryuu and Orhime for the reason Uryuu is watching you and Rukia with Ichigo since your killing... Oh and miss kuchiki no speeding threw this one" Uarhara explained getting a knife thrown at his head but landed in the wall.

Rukia was fine with the partnering Ichigo was a sexy and hot with his hair, look but she was not interested for the reason she never know him or anything plus all the woman who worked there were all googly eyed over him. But she won't complain she could become a friend or a acquaintance.

" And since Kuchiki is silent, Koursaki your bonding will start now good luck with the silent killer" Uarhara was serious she was the silent killer for a month she has done nearly 169 cases this was ridiculous.

Ichigo was dumbfounded with the news he'll be rooming with her, flying on the same plane but now spending more time with her it was a dream. " But Uarhara I'm working on a case at the moment" he realized the fact.

" Well I'm sure Kuchiki can help finish the case in minutes since she doesn't it all the time" he hissed looking at the woman who had a evil grin on her face. He glanced over at Ichigo who was being dragged out the door by her as he knew the plan was working well.

The elevator was silent with her presence beside him looking forward, he wanted to do other things at the moment with her " You ready for this mission?" he asked getting a nod yes.

"Do you talk at all?" he wanted looking at her beauty he wondered what was under there. She shrugged her shoulders as the steel doors opened and the beauty walked with a spunky step when the desk women called her " Rukia" she called and the women looked at her turning to her with a smile on her lips " Your brother called from Las Nouched islands saying he needed to talk with you also Uarhara decided to set you up with a shrink for the lack of word-" a gun shot hit the celling from Rukia she was pissed. The woman looked at her worried and scared at the ceiling that was crumbling when Uarhara appeared in the door way "WHAT THE HELL-" Rukia glared at him and took the paper and walked to him. He looked scared at the women as she knocked him to the ground and shoved it done his throat she held a gun to his temple holding the trigger " She found out about the shrink Uarhara " Yoruichi snickered at the side when Jinta chuckled " Ruki-chan he drove the Hummer today" Jinta squealed as the women she grabbed the paper from his mouth a held it in front of him pointing at the shriek " Cancel or-" she pulled the trigger and the paper was to pieces "you die" Uarhara finished.

Rukia smirked and headed to the buildings door with Ichigo behind her, she went to the door of the black sports car and got in. She looked at Ichigo who had a surprised face " This is your car?" he spoke and she nodded as he got inside. She started the black speeding beauty and drove down the road, he looked at her with a awe face she was perfect. " To the right the building is called 'Spark Cop' the victim is the CEO he was told for ford and cuts on a employee who is paying for this" he explained as she pulled up at the large glassed windowed building the door was unlocked but the man was all the way on the top floor he was here early everyday so he could have his way with his assistant. Rukia sighed and got out of the car she headed inside the building tighting her coat belt.

When she got into the small area with a front desk she found a single guard that she shot between the eye she went to the door and signaled Ichigo inside as he followed then together went to the stairs. She walked up the stairs easily in her high ass heels like a goddess she leaned against a wall with the gun by her side she glanced at the orange haired man and smiled lightly "You have a nice smile" he whispered she raised her gun pointing at him he gulped as she pulled the trigger and heard a body drop to the floor. She giggled softly at his though of her killing him just for the comment " Thanks" he whispered she placed her finger on his lips and put her gun inside her coat her eyes spoke wait-here-I'll -come-get- you-when -we're-clear and he nodded as she stepped into the hallway with a swift movement. " Hey there beautiful want to have so fun" a guard spoke she looked at him with a sexy smile and he grabbed her tossed her to a wall, he started to kiss her neck with her thigh in his hand lifting her leg.

Ichigo glared at the sence of the guard with his silent beauty when he saw Rukia grab her gun and point it at his heart like she was touching him then shot the man went limp in her arms. He watched her drag the body into a office and then close the door as she walked out. He smiled at the women with her plan that's when he saw her look down the hall to see a guard " ADAM!" the guard spoke and walked down the hall with a gun in hand "Adam come on this isn't funny" the guard spoke and walked in front of the office he stopped and looked around when Rukia placed the gun on his neck "A-Adam" the guard stuttered. She rolled her eyes " Who's this?" the guard spoke Rukia leaned to his ear " The person who killed you" she whispered and shot the body went limp she caught it before it made a sound and dragged it into the office.

She closed the door and went to Ichigo who was silent when she arrived she waved him all clear and he approached her, they walked down the hallway " Your good at this job" he whispered getting a nod in return from her when she pulled him into a corn close to her, she heard guards walking on the other side 4 to be pacific. She noted the smirk on Ichigos face at the closeness she raised 4 fingers and pointed at him then raised two fingers basically saying ' there are four guards you get two and I get the other two' he nodded and went out shot two guards and she did as well when they reached the office were the man was, they heard moaning from the door and figured out what was going on it the office " Rukia you go in first-" she placed a finger on his lips and moved to the door slid it open to reveal the man and women having 'fun' the man looked up with a smile "Looks like I have a watcher" he spoke. Rukia smiled " Welcome to my office" he spoke when she raised her gun " Welcome to death" Rukia spoke and shot the man he went limp on top of the women as she screamed at her dead lover, Rukia rubbed her temples she was getting a worse head ache and shot the women getting silence at the dead bodies. She walked out to Ichigo who was gapping like a fish " You killed my victim" he spoke and she shrugged.

Ichigo was angry at the fact she killed his pray and didn't care that she did. He looked over at her as she walked passed the corpses with her slight hop and her hair moving in the breeze as she moved " Are you going to repay me some how?" he spoke causing her to stop and turn to him.

Was he serious it was a kill not a big deal.. What could he possibly want from me? He could have any girl like Orhime who wanted to throw herself at him she was full figure. She nodded at his question for a yes he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well then I guess we're gonna have some fun with your repayment Miss. Kuchiki" he snickered as they left the building and jumped into the car and she drove down the road. He couldn't keep his eyes off her " I wonder what such a beautiful creature of yourself sounds like" he smiled as as they came to a stop at a light. She chuckled and shook her head in amusement at his cheesy talk, she snickered and placed a device on her finger to speak her thoughts.

" You really think I'll fall for that crap, you better give me some toast and butter because all you speak is cheese and you just got grilled" the voice spoke it was soft and feminine.

Ichigo was puzzled " Wait... How the hell did you just say that?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

She chuckled lightly " Listen here Strawberry, this is call a voice and mind reader it says everything I am thinking at the moment so I don't have to talk " the voice spoke.

He shook his head is disbelief " You are one mysterious midget woman " he smiled.

"watch you mouth Strawberry or else you'll become your 'victim' back at that building.. Understood" Rukia though

"Yes mother" he teased and she rolled her eyes at his words. "How'd you get into this business anyways?" he saw her face sadden at the moment.

"I rather not talk about it" the machine spoke as she turned a corner toward Uaraharas company, he touched her hand she flinched a little as they came to a stop. " I'll see you tomorrow before the flight... I got to go" she though and the machine spoke but he didn't move a inch she looked up into his amber orbs then looked to her lap and closed her eyes thinking of her past and her reason then she looked back up at him.

" You can tell me I will understand I have a reason too" he gently touched her cheek and cradled her pale, soft skin. "Can you please open up to me at-least... Please " he pleaded her eyes looked at her with soft eyes.

" Maybe some other day" he sighed and opened the door before getting out he looked over at her sad face " Rukia" he spoke and her face looked up at him from her lap " No matter how much cheese I tell you, I only speak the truth for a beautiful women like yourself. What ever the reason you started I'm happy you did cause if you didn't then I'd never would have met you nor spoken to you" he smiled and got out of the car, closed the door when she looked at him with a smile.

" Maybe one day I'll let you hear my voice.. Smooth talk Koursaki Ichigo. But for now thank you for the compliment" she drove off down the road after leaving a confused and baffled man behind.


	2. Chapter 2

What if you could go back into life and change something make it different... Is there something you would change? Is there a time you want to erase? Or a time you want to never end?

Uryuu laughed at the orange haired man pacing the apartment floor running his finger threw his hair he knew he was frustrated at the moment. " Ichigo what happened?" he chuckled as the man looked up then back down.

" Uryuu, she completely blew me off all my lines that work a charm... She blew me off" Ichigo spoke with a fuming tone as he paced. How could her a simple killer dic his lines? Not even a kiss on the cheek. He was fuming he never had a women get out of his grasps and kill his line they always fell to his feet.

Uryuu raised a eyebrow a his friend as he slugged his arms around the couch top frame watching him " Have you ever though she didn't like you?" he asked and the man stopped pacing.

Ichigo was dumb founded at his friend with wide eyes. Of course she like him she laughed didnt she? She talked to him well kinda right? He couldn't believe his friends suggestion " of course she likes me she has't to right?" Ichigo questioned.

Uryuu rolled his eyes at the man as the door bell rang, he sighed and walked to the door. He smiled at the peek hole as he saw the person " For someone who doesn't fall for your games she seems to be playing you well" Uryuu chuckled when he unlocked the door. " Wait she's here!" Ichigo seemed excited when the door revealed Renji with his phone in hand " Yeah I'm here... I never knew you would be so excited to see me" he smiled and walked inside.

Ichigo glared at Uryuu " He isn't her" he hissed as his friend laughed.

Renji raised a eyebrow at his friend. Who was this women Koursaki was talking about? " The great Koursaki Ichigo is hooked on a girl Renji" Uryuu laughed rolling on the floor covered carpet.

" Who's this women?" Renji asked looking up from his phone as he texted someone. Ichigo paced again as he though of how to get the silent women but came up blank " Renji she completely creamed my flirting and then she blow me off... I will get her I will" Ichigo spoke running his fingers threw his hair. Renji tried to hold back a laugh at his desperate friend " Whats her name?" he asked.

Ichigo raised a eyebrow " You must know her name Renji" he was stern he knew the boy and Rukia were close and he knew Renji could figure it out " Take a guess" he spoke flopping onto the couch with a beer in hand.

" Do I know her?" Renji asked sipping a beer Uryuu had placed on the coffee table for him when he came.

" Yes you do know her" Uryuu smiled and chuckled at the two as he looked at his sniper on the ground, he was polishing the gun for the mission it was his favorite one and the best he had.

" Tatsuki maybe" Renji shrugged getting a pale white face from both men.

" Hell no man. Never ever Tatsuki and I are just old friends that would be nasty" Ichigo sipped his beer slowly on the comfortable leather couch " You are really close to her" he hinted as Renji scrolled down his friend list on his phone.

" Someone I'm close with eh?" he started thinking hard at the moment looking down at his phone with a picture of him and his best girl friends there was Orhime, Tatsuki, Seanna, Yoruichi, Uruu, Nel, Hiyori, Rose, Yuzu, Karin yes he was besties with Ichigos sisters. Momo that was it besides his other best friend that refused to socialize with other girls at the time she was to herself and he figured that Ichigo wasn't talking about her.

" Seanna... Ichigo I though you would never go down that path again" Renji was serious that relationship was shit and horrible for his friend.

" Fuck no ! That bitch can burn in hell with her gold digger self" Ichigo growled as he remembered his old relationship that was truly hell.

" Wait... Wait Orhime man dude she would jump on you in a flash" Renji gawked at the truth.

"No and we are just friends. Orhime needs to fucking notice that I will never date her" Ichigo protested.

" But you got to be true she does have a big rack Ichi" Uryuu spoke gulping down is beer.

" Yeah I'd like to squeeze those mountains" Renji chuckled and gave a fist pump to Uryuu.

" Too much to squeeze I rather have breast that can fit in my hands and not pile out" Ichigo spoke getting gawked faces from the two.

" Okay so no big boobed girls" Renji though hard at the moment " Ummm.. Uruu" Renji spoke she didn't have big breast at all she was middle sized if you may.

" No man she is like my little sister that would be wrong on so many levels" Ichigo was grossed out at the moment.

Uryuu rolled his eyes at the red head at the lack of knowledge and guessing " Good God! She's know as the best" Uryuu was hoping it would push the person.

" Uh Nel she's the best at alot of things" Renji spoke getting aggravated sighed when his phone rang with the song ' Lady Killer' on he was shocked at the moment " Guys hold up I'm getting a call from Ruks" he spoke answering the phone.

" Renji... We need to talk" a voice spoke it wasn't her voice he had known if it was from the first sound.

" Christ Rukia when are you going to use your voice" Renji hated it when she did this.

" No. I will use this if I want to dammit!" the yelling was heard as Renji held the phone away from his ear like she was in the house herself.

Uryuu chuckled at the known silent killer and her loud voice as the moment he looked at Ichigo who seemed to be day dreaming of her at the moment " Ichigo! Come back to planet Earth" Uryuu yelled as Ichigo jumped slightly at the moment.

" What Ruks why are you-"

" Renji where are you?" she asked as she drove in her sports car.

" I'm at Uryuus and Ichigos place why?" he asked she never asked him that question ever either something was wrong or she was worried about something.

" I'm coming over now" she spoke as he heard the car wheel sing as she turned the car around.

" Wa- Rukia you can't just-" the beeping started on the line " Rukia... Rukia ... Hello?... Rukia!" he hung up the phone and glared at the device " Little bitch" he muttered and looked at his pals " Sorry the silent killer is coming for a visit so I suggest you hide you weapons do something she is crazier then ever" Renji stood from the couch fuming at the moment.

" Trust me Ichigo is on his high horse right now" Uryuu chuckled placing the sniper away in a case " His big crush is coming over" Uryuu snickered.

" And I will have her! She will not escape my want!" Ichigo spoke jumping off the couch and grabbing his hidden weapons from the couch and tv.

" Hold on!" Renji yelled and the two froze looking at him " You like Rukia?" Renji spoke getting a nod " You are not having her Ichigo not over my dead, beaten, buried body you bastard" Renji glared.

" Wha- why not Renji?" Ichigo questioned with a glare on the red head.

" You think you can handle her. Trust me you wont she has a major bad past with relationships and family. Hell she can't handle a relationship and you begin a player... No way in hell you are getting Rukias I put my foot down here she is not a fucking Ichi she is not like Seanna, Orhime, Tatsuki or any other girl dammit she is my best best best best best best girl friend and she means alot to me" Renji was red with anger as he looked at the carrot top " And she has been threw alot she doesn't need another player in her life man" Renji finished as the two finished putting away their guns.

Ichigo sat down on the couch with his beer " She is not another game to me Renji I know she is special to you but I won't play her like the others I promise" Ichigo needed his friends help with this one.

Renji though for a moment about the whole thing with Rukia and Ichigo " Fine. But if you hurt her I will kill you myself with her brother also" he spoke.

"The silent killer has a brother?" Uryuu questioned as he looked out the window.

" Dont tell her I'm telling you this but yes she has a bro-" Rukia ran threw the house and pointed a gun at Renji with a eye say-more-and-I- pull-the-trigger.

" Nice to know you can let yourself in our house" Ichigo snickered got off the couch and closed the door.

Rukia glared at Renji with the gun in hand " What the fuck did you tell them you baboon!? If I hear you say anything about my past without my consent I will kill you with no hesitation!... Understood" the voice yelled in anger.

" You wouldn't dare" Renji glared past the Steel gun. She chuckled lightly on her own.

" Just because your my best best best best best friend doesn't mean I can't kill you. Are you forgetting what I do for a living you'll be nothing but a paycheck affect" the voice spoke as she glared.

" Man you are a actual real killer no heart" Uryuu teased getting her death glare. She turned and pulled her gun at him.

" Watch it sniper you are nothing be a replaceable object at the moment" the voice spoke.

" No he isn't he is my room mate, the best sniper and my best friend you wouldn't kill him " Ichigo spoke.

She smiled " Well... Well if it isn't the cheesy flirt I had to drive...' You know your beautiful' my ass. This house must never run out of cheese with you here" she teased and turned putting her gun away in her coast " Cause all you speak is cheese" she flopped onto the floor in a cross legged position.

" You know I kinda like this silent girl she is funny as hell" Uryuu laughed with Renji as Ichigo glared at the two.

" Trust me you have seen and heard funnier. You look in a mirror everyday" she snickered.

Ichigo laughed as Uryuu stopped and glared at Rukia " Watch it bitch your in my house" he growled.

" Use that tone with me again and I'll personally drill your glasses to your face four eyes" she spoke with the machine.

"How are you talking?" Uryuu asked her lips weren't moving at all and she was talking but how.

" She has a machine that speaks her thoughts like she is actually speaking" Renji explained.

" Why not with you voice?" Uryuu asked leaning against a wall.

Rukia looked down at the floor in sadness and stood " That's a long personal story.. Renji do you have the file?" she asked heading to the door.

Renji saw the sadness in her face and eyes as she went to the door " Umm.. Yeah their in my car" he spoke softly and walked towards her with the keys in hand.

They left the house and Renji grabbed the file. Handed them to her. She sniffed softly " Thank you Renji" the voice spoke and he wrapped her into a hug swaying her back and forth " It's okay Ruks he isn't here" he whispered.

" But he is still out there Renji and he'll come to get me again" she sobbed softly into his chest and he held her close. " We'll get him I promise" he whispered as she pulled away from the embrace and smiled " Thanks" the voice spoke as she got into her car and drove off.

Renji walked back into the house and sighed " Poor kid" he muttered. " When are you guys heading to the Los Noches islands?" he asked the two.

" Tomorrow... We are there to kill some guy named Aizen there" Ichigo spoke turning on the tv " How do you know that anyways you work for the Soul Society cop so how'd you? " he asked grabbing a remote for the PSP 3.

" My boss is sending us their to help you guy with some things plus Bayakua is going to be there for a noble ball that the guy will be going to, I just hope we don't screw up this one" Renji spoke lighting a cigarette.

Uryuu grabbed the cigarette and put it out in a beer bottle " No smoking in the house" he spoke " Besides we got the best on the job we'll be fine" Uryuu spoke.

" Let's hope so" Ichigo sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document heThe future is to be feared for the unknown of tomorrow. But why does our past haunt us more then the wake if tomorrows horrors. Every dream we develop is of our pasts. Will we ever move on or stay in the haunting past we hold...

Entering the flat she lived in with the files in hand was like a daily routine. She shuffled across the pale white wood floor and flopped onto the white leathered couch, rubbing her temples as she sighed deeply. Peering down at the file on her glass marble table with a vase filled with pink orchids her favorite flower.

Running her white soft fingers threw her raven locks she stared at the file. Then up at the large flat screen tv on her pure white wall. She collected courage to flip open the file slowly for the knowing of what hides inside. The name in black and bold letters ' SHIBA KAIEN' it wrote with his picture on the front. The screaming and sick laughter filled her mind and she closed the file quickly, curled up into a small ball as she usual did when she had the flash backs of her past. A tear withered down her cheek at the memory " Watashi no akachan" she cried into her knees " Watashi no akachan" she sobbed louder " Why?!" she yelled. But the feeling of defeat washed over her mind and stopped her cries. Wiped away the tears and sniffed slightly at the file. Closed the file and stood, walked towards the white kitchen with a black stone back splash the wooden cabinets. Pulling the stainless steel fridge open to reveal a few food items like noodles, milk, butter, vegetables and soya sauce. Rukia closed the fridge and started to take off her coat, walked to the door with the coat rack pulling the weapon filled warm coat onto the rack. Moved towards the stair with her purple blouse and business skirt on, black heels clicking as she walked past the photos of her brother and her. Some with her sister smiling happily before she was kilt by a murder. Entering the black tile floor she lifted her feet and pulled the heels off wincing at the pain they caused, went to the glass doored shower and pulled it open turned on the tap letting the water run slowly and began the shower. Rukia walked out of the washroom her bedroom with her silk brown sheeted bed and cream colored walls this was the only place she painted, moved towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas and her bath robe. Striped herself bare and pulled the robe on walking towards the bathroom again. Pulling the soft material away from her skin and stepped inside. The hot water soaked her skin as she stood there under the tap wetting her hair and body. Leaned against the black tile walls sighed and looked down at her stomach with a sad look. The large scar on her right rib cage to the left hip, several old scars of holes on her shoulders, thighs and stomach reminding her of the time.

Washing her body slowly she knew the scar was bleeding as she looked at the blood dancing down the drain. Turning her head to her shoulder blade she saw the stitches of the large hole in her skin the doctor told her that it would be the last to heal and scar the others were so fade and small besides her stomach but the ones on legs from the bullets were gone besides her thighs. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a black towel around her body tightly she walked to the mirror.

Turned her shoulder in the reflection to see the blood oozing out " Shit" she sighed and wiped the blood away with a black cloth grabbing banding and wrapping her shoulder in it. Once finished she looked at her reflection in the mirror when the face of Kaien appeared " I will find you" his voice spoke scaring her she turned and saw nothing ran to the hallway and shutting the bathroom door. Went to her bedroom and pulled her pajamas on the baby blue silk top with lace on the rimmed top of the V neck and on the bottom. The matching shorts and walked downstairs.

When to the kitchen and pulled out a large pot filled it with water and placed it on the steel stove burn letting it boil. She took the food items in her fridge and placed them on the counter.

As the water boiled she put the large bag of noddles inside and started to chop the vegetables on her marble cutting board with the large steel knife. The blade brought so many thoughts in mind but she continued to cut. Putting all the vegetables in the noodles and pouring some soya sauce in she looked up at the stone wall. Pulled out a stone and inside was a secret picture inside that she never wanted people to see. Not looking at the photo she put it back and got back to her meal. Turning off the burner she placed the pot on the side and grabbed a black bowl from the cabinet pouring a large amount inside and grabbing chop stick.

She sat at her black wooded table with the soft chair and started to eat slowly chewing her food. Staring out into no where when a knock was heard from her door quickly she got up and grabbed a gun held it to the floor and walked over slowly turning off all the lights.

Reaching the door she looked threw the peek hole and rolled her eyes. Unlocked the locks and puling the chain off she opened the door to see three people there " Ah! Rukia-chan" Sode exclaimed with a smile in her white business suit. Rukia glanced at the two standing there a man with dark brown hair wearing a pure black suit and the famous orange haired player Koursaki Ichigo.

Sode smiled at the women and then noticed the looks she was giving the boy " Remember I told you I was going to bring my friend Zangustu and his patient with me today... You two have quiet similarities in your pasts Rukia-chan so let's keep our fingers crossed you'll speak today" Sode cheered.

Ichigo stared at the floor not noticing any words he knew Zangustu was bring him to another therapies patients place to try and help her with speaking and emotion. He finally looked up to see the raven haired beauty he was crushing on if you may. " K-Kuchiki" he stuttered and she nodded. Opened the door letting them inside. The place was so white and clean like she lived alone and was always on top of the cleaning.

Rukia walked to the kitchen and took out three bowls and sets of chop sticks looked at her guest and pointed to the food.

" Words would help" Sode spoke putting her hands on her hip

Rukia smirked it has been almost 5 months and she hasn't spoken to the women if she thinks it will be so easy she had to be dreaming. She smirked and poured the noodles into the bowls, walked to the table and set them down with the chop sticks. Returned to the kitchen and grabbed some cups and the milk, placed them in the table with the bread.

Sode looked at the action she was setting the table for them like they were guest or a family. She saw Rukia freeze for a moment and look over her shoulder stare at the corner with a small blossom tree growing.

Rukia saw him there with his handsome face and black hair Kaien there looking at her with a evil smile. He moved forward to her and she moved farther away and then he vanished into thin air. She turned back to the table and plates. She looked over at her shoulder to see the red spot she was going to have to change the bandaging now. Raising a finger with a look saying I'll - be - back - in -1- minute and then dashed up the stairs.

" She won't talk" Ichigo stated and looked around the place small and homy.

" What was she looking at Sode there was nothing in the corner is she crazy?" Zangustu asked as he looked over at Sode who shock her head.

" She isn't crazy but scared the past will never leave her and when I mean never I mean it. The first time I heard the story I cried its so sad what happened to her but I can't change the past but hopeful she can lean on Koursaki-kun and lift the guilt and horror away" Sode spoke.

Rukia walked down the stair looking at her shoulder at the stitches they had stopped bleeding and she was supposed to let them have air. Glanced at the clock 7 pm right on the dot. Walking to the kitchen she searched her purse for the container. When a hand took them from her she turned to see Sode with them in hand.

" I'm not letting you take them for now I need you to remember the whole thing so you can share with Koursaki-kun " she spoke with in seconds a gun was pointed at her she noticed the clip on Rukia finger for the machine.

" Give me the pills and you live" the voice spoke but she didn't listen.

" Don't you want to remember everything that happened his face what he did... What he took no more drugs your off them. It's not right you can't drown in the past forever" Sode snapped.

" Dont drown in the past my white ass! Without those pills I remember the past their the drowning and for your information I see his face ever where I fucking go in my house, my kitchen, bedroom, living room and dining room. So don't try and get me to do what you think will help. You think you heard my past but you didn't live it worth a fuck! When you have my damage you can take my pills away and live with my guilt damn it... I remember everything" the voice spoke Rukia laid a hand out for the pills but nothing.

Ichigo examined the action that was happening, then it caught his eyes on her shoulder the stitches they had started to bleed. He moved towards her but Zangustu tried to stop him he just kept moving the tension between the two was thick. He reached her and brushed away her raven locks to see the large gash the movement in her arm was causing the bleeding. With his hand he moved his fingertips down her arms so soft and smooth to the gun. Her hold relaxed and he took the gun from her hand, quickly took the ammo out and lowered her arm back do to her side.

Sode watched the two Rukia seemed to have some kind of feel for the boy his touch made her different in a good way but Ichigo was more intimate with her the feeling of just touching her was like a blessing to him.

Rukia froze at the rough warm and perfect feeling of his hand on her skin. He was so soft and passionate in the touch. She winced at the feel in her shoulder as Ichigo place some warm paper towel over the wound and pressed down a little bit but it felt pretty nice for her so she relaxed.

Ichigo noticed the pain and looked at the baffled therapies with a smirk playing on his lips. " Kuchiki-San was kind enough to set the table for us to eat so why don't you two start and we'll come in a moment once the wound is don't bleeding" he spoke and the two nodded and left.

Ichigo looked at her beautiful skin with the gash he wondered how she got it but was afraid to open a bad memory. " How long haven't you been talking?" he asked only getting five fingers up " Day?" he asked she shook her head no. " Years?" again no. " Months?" she nodded yes. What could have happened to her? Why wasn't she speaking? The wonder was taking over his brain and the bleeding stopped.

Rukia looked into his amber eyes softly as he kept his hand on the wound. He was so still at the moment. She reached his hand and lifted it softly " Thank you" she whispered he looked up at her and smiled softly " You spoke to me" he smiled and she nodded and took the paper towel tossing it into a the trash. He looked at the gash and touched it softly " How'd you get it?" he asked softly she shook her head no " Will you tell me some other time?" he asked and she nodded yes.

Zangustu smiled at the sight with Sode at his side peeking into the kitchen. " The boy is smooth" he chuckled getting a glare from Sode.

" Tell me exactly is he a player Zangustu?" Sode asked gripping his shoulder.

" Well Ichigo ummm... Is a ladies men if you want to be pa-"

" No! No! No! I will not have a 'ladies man' or a player around Rukia... The last thing that girl needs is some smug, handsome , smooth talking, slay guy in her life" Sode hissed.

" Ichigo isn't like that Sode, he won't just-"

" Use her. There all the same, they never change... Do you know who cause such a traumatic experience for her? It was her own fiancé " Sode spoke.

" Fiancé? Are you positive about this information?" Zangustu spoke and walked to the table were the food was.

" That was the story they filed for me. You wouldn't think it's a lie they told me that she was engaged to a man and days before the wedding the stress got to him and he became violent tied her up and tortured her till she broke free" Sode sighed deeply " Her brother sent the story in and got me... I honestly want to hear her tell me but I- I don't know" she played with the noodles.

Zangustu stared at the noodles thinking of the horror she went threw. When the two appeared from the kitchen and sat down to eat. The dinner was silent with the clicking of chop sticks and chewing.

Sode looked at the two eating Rukias posture was perfect like she was afraid and closed off. Ichigo was so laid back and carefree " Rukia-chan are you okay if I tell them you file story?" she asked

Rukia coughed on her noddles she looked at her therapist and glared. ' Last thing I need is some people knowing what happened even though it is not the full truth but I don't want more sympathetic people ' was all she was thinking as she stared at the chop sticks.

~•~ P.O.V Rukia

I took in sharp hard breaths as I sat on the wet stone floor. The throbbing of the wound were grand I wouldn't be surprises if I bleed out from my torture.

" SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed in desperation I want to live so much I wanted to see the sun again and not these steel walls and floor. The steel dark door began to creek and open in the small window was his face and hair.

" PLEASE NOOOO!" I screamed and struggled against the chains holding my arms up to the wall. Shaking my chest and whole body pulling forward and back. As the tears rolled down my cheeks wiping away my dried blood. My feet scrambled and struggled on the wet floor as the light flickered on and off.

I cried for help as the door opened from the large hallway " HELP!" I cried in a scream as heavy foot prints came toward me I shock franticly against my chains.

A cocky smirk on his face as I looked at the floor I could feel it right now " J-Just kill me already" I whispered in fear my body shock as I cried.

His cold, cruel hand touched my and I immediately turned away " You sick bastard" I whispered and he chuckled.

" Oh my lovely Rukia, last I recall you do this for a living but for the opposite side. I know you love this the torture and bleeding you love it all my dear" he whispered in my ear.

I glared with the coldest eyes " Are you blind, stupid, fucked in the brain I hate you and always will you crazy son of a bit-" my skin stung at the slap and my head jerked to the side.

He roughly grabbed my face and turned it to his. " Look me in the eye" he demanded but I kept my eyes closed and held my breath with my tears.

The anger was eating him as I refused the sound of a knife scrapping the wet ground " You are such a lair" he chuckled " You know I was going to let you keep... " he chuckled again " Actually no I wasn't... I was going to let you live but I think I won't torturing sounds better" the knife stabbed into my stomach and the shock and pain filled me.

" NO! STOP!" I cried and screamed it as though my life was done everything was over everything.

~•~ flash back over

Rukia shook as she stared at the noodles in the bowel " What did you see Rukia-chan?" Sode asked leaning forward. The click of the machine hook to her finger like she did herself.

Rukia gasped several times " Wh- mmm... W- " the machine spoke the though was muffled and confusing like someone was crying historically. Rukia shook her head clearing the thoughts

" Kuchiki-chan it will only get better if you tell people" Zangustu spoke getting a glare from Sode to stupid the hell up right now.

Silence filled the rest of dinner. Rukia grabbed all the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen. She ran the water and searched the kitchen frantically for her pills on top of the fridge and the cabinets to the pots.

Sode ran to the kitchen to see Rukia in her crazy rant throwing pots and pans some papers. She was hyperventilating. Then she found the bottle of vitamins. Sode was puzzled at the sight, she stumbled back into the dining room puzzled " What the hell?" she muttered and looked at the two men at the table socializing she looked at them both.

"Koursaki-kun... When you were getting off the pills what did you lean on?" she crossed her hands over her chest.

Ichigo looked up at her " Well I went to drinking cause it made me forget and feel better but that did work for long so I went to smoking but I hated it so I stopped, cutting myself well that lasted awhile till it didn't work then I finally went to working out which work and I've been off the pills since then... Why?" he asked yes he did try many things.

Sode ran her fingers threw her white hair " S-... She's taking vitamins" Sode stuttered at the fact they were vitamins. Why vitamins?

Zangustu got up and walked to the kitchen to see Rukia cleaning the dishes with the bottle near the sink he grabbed the bottle. Rukia fought for the bottle trying to get the bottle back. He got away and went to the table sat down and opened the bottle " Vitamins you say?" he panted the girl put up a good fight.

" Why are you panting ?" Ichigo asked looking at the sweat covered man with a smirk.

" That bitch got into a fight with me and tried me out. A little energy ball you got yourself Sode" he panted and the women chuckled.

Rukia walk out of the kitchen and saw the bottle she leaped for it but tackled Zangustu who tried to hold her down with his arms around her. She smirked and bit his flesh making him release " Bitch bit me" he yelped Rukia glared and the man when he dragged her down again to wrestle for the bottle.

Ichigo laughed at the two with Sode who was leaning on his shoulder. When Rukia straddled Zangustus waist and pulled a hand gun out pointing it at his face. With a smile plaster on her. Release-the-bottle her eyes spoke and he did so. She stood and grabbed the bottle walked to the table pouring the vitamin gummies onto the table.

Ichigo smiled and grabbed one " Wow midget vitamin gummies how childish" he laughed and threw the gummy in his mouth. Rukia kicked his shin and he yelped in pain.

" OW! Woman!" he yelled and she laughed Sode smiled and looked at Zangustu who was still on the floor then at the clock 9 pm " I think it's time to leave now. We made progress a lot of progress " she smiled and dragged the tired Zangustu out of the house leaving Rukia and Ichigo alone.

" They sure act like a married couple" Ichigo laughed as he got up and pulled his jacket on. He looked at Rukia who was laughing and nodding in a agreement.

" You know your pretty cute" he spoke getting a slap in the face.

" Again with the cheese! Just when you seemed to be decent you pull out the cheese! Get out of my house cheddar head!" the voice yelled and she pushed him out of her door.

Locked the door and walked threw her house turning off light. Walked up the stair and went to her bedroom pulling out the large suitcases, she packed all her clothing and her chappy the rabbit large plush and her many weapons and others zipped the bag up.

She leaped into her bed and snuggled deeper into the sheets. Rukia sighed and the cheddar head popped into her mind " What is wrong with me?!" she whined then fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_When the sun shines my love, you shall face your happines._

_But when the moon peaks out and the blackness covers your world my revenge will be out, seeking for your blood like a demon._

_Don't believe that you are safe in the sun because I hide in the shadows waiting for the time to struck, my love is not skin deep it is merely,_

_Death deep. _

A sigh left his lips as he looked at the suit case on his tattered bed, filled with his clothing and weapons. The mission he and the silent were going to be on was going to be long and hard, not because he wasn't as good as her but because he had a partner that made his body tingle with want. If there was a crime for liking Kuchiki Rukia then Koursaki Ichigo should be on death row because he wanted to sink his nails into her skin and feel her, but she wanted to completely blow him off like he was a joke.

" Ichigo, you ready yet?!" yelled Uryuu with his large suit case filled with weapons and clothing. The sniper had it easy, he had a room mate that was _easy _according to the hitman upstairs. But the sniper thought different then the orange maned man, he believed that the damsel in distress that Orhime played was just an act for attention, attention she wanted for Ichigo and that was all.

" I'm comin'! Hold on to your bullets!" Ichigo screamed down to his room mate, he hated when Uryuu was bossy because he had skill. Grabbing his suit case Ichigo walked out of his room and down the stairs to see the smirk on Uryuu's lips. " God your worse then Yuzu was" he growled.

" There's a difference Yuzu wouldn't have left your ass here" Uryuu snapped as he opened the door and began to walk to the black shimmering Benz, he looked over at the hitman and smirked " Did you pack your cheesy lines, to use on the silent?" Ichigo flashed him a glare and through his suit case towards the snipper, he smirked and tossed into the back seat like it was nothing. " Do you loaded guns in there?" he asked, Ichigo chuckled and locked the door before leaping into the back passengers seat.

" Is my sister married?" Ichigo said with a smile.

" Which one, you idiot?!" Uryuu yelled, looking at the suit case he rubbed his temples. " If they are loaded then beware of the silent killer, she might give ya' one to the skull while you're sleeping" he warned, Ichigo smirked and rolled his amber orbs.

" She loves me, to much-"

" Don't lie to yourself, it isn't healthy" Uryuu chuckled as he turned on the Benz, Ichigo scowled and looked out the window with a pout. He wanted the silent but the silent was being completely harsh towards him, it wasn't fair in his eyes " Have you ever thought she might want a real relationship?" Uryuu asked, Ichigo was known for his games and for being a player, he literally dated every girl in the company well besides Orhime and Rukia but besides them he got everyone else.

" Who said I didn't want a real relationship with the Silent?" Uryuu laughed at the men as he rounded the corner and came to a red light, Ichigo scoffed at the laughing snipper, never did he see the man laugh so hard or so much. Was he really that bad with relationships? Ichigo had feelings for Rukia, feelings he didn't understand our know. All the other relationships he was in were either for lush, to be wild or to finish his list. Besides Orhime who was to stupid and busty for his liking, Rukia had the full package. With the tiny breast, short temper and mysterious behaviour, she was what he was looking for in a women and he wasn't going to let her go. " I'm being serious, Uryuu"

His laughter stopped when he heard serious " What?!" he yelled, was this the famous player Koursaki Ichigo admitting he was falling in love with a crazy women? He wasn't sure if this was his room mate and best friend that he knew from kindergarten. When he saw the dead serious look in his friends eyes he was defeated " Do you...love her?" the words didn't feel right on his tongue or in his mind, he never thought he would be present when Ichigo gave up his player image.

Ichigo choked at the words _love _, he never used the word or said it. The only time he used the word _love _was when he asked his brother-in-law if he loved his sister or when he went to visit his mother or when he talked to his other sister. " I don't know... all I know is that I do have feeling for her and that they weren't like the other girls I screwed around with for fun" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was saying, he never felt this way and was so confused which wasn't good for a killer. Especially under stress that the job brought, he could go on a blood spree for fun and to release stress.

Uryuu sighed as he drove forward with the wind blowing his locks from the open window at his side "... What makes her different?" he asked, that was the only question that seemed to round his mind. If the women was different then the other women then he was using the wrong method. Uryuu shook his head as he thought about what he could do to help his friend. But, did that mean that he cared about Ichigo? Just the thought was repulsive and wrong, they were best friends but he didn't care about the strawberries feelings, what was different this time.

Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange locks and sighed, he was even more confused " She's the first one to reject me and completely blow me off, like I was nothing but the wind. Then last night when she finally,- finally Uryuu- talked to me she had so much emotion in her voice that it was like the heavens. She even let me touch her, when I did she was so soft, pure and delicate I thought I would break her if I poked her. A-And when she looks at me I get all sick and fluttery like a pathetic school girl because I know she's not looking at me for my looks and charm... she's just so real" Uryuu blinked at the emotion and dreamy tone in Ichigo's voice, it was not something that he ever thought he would hear Ichigo say.

Uryuu looked at the road with serious eyes before saying anything " Don't use the same material on her" he said simply, Ichigo looked over at him puzzled causing the man to sigh " You're hopeless ya' know!" he yelled as he pulled the car over, he turned towards Ichigo and shook his head " Don't you that easy, cheap crap that you used on the others, I mean really? You're beautiful, that screams " ONE NIGHT STAND". You need to be more sensitive, caring and supportive"

" How?"

Uryuu wanted to rip his hair out and make Ichigo eat it just to get him to understand, " TRY LISTENING TO HER!" he yelled, Ichigo flinched at his shout and looked at the window. His amber eyes watched the civilians with their normal routine like there was no worry in the world " She may not utter a damn word but her body language says a lot, just her posture being perfect means she wants to be perfect because she has failed some where down the road. You need to dig deeper into her appearance, dumb ass!" Uryuu was on a rant about how he could read the girl like an open book.

" Uryu! Shut the hell-"

" No, you say that you can get any women you want, but the silent killer isn't any women! She is a challenge that will be the end of your games! And don't tell me to Shut up-" Ichigo growled and turned the mans head towards the wind shield, Uryuu's eyes widened at the sight of the silent killers car parked outside the police station " What?!" he screamed as he scurried out of the car.

Ichigo followed him as he walked toward the wondrous car, he looked at the Chappy the rabbit suit cases and the speaking devices in the front seat along with a file. " Is she a cop?" he asked as he grabbed the file and looked inside, he blinked at the photo of a man that looked just like him but with blue eyes and jet black hair " Shiba Kaien?" he questioned as he looked at the profile.

" WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?" was screamed at the two men, Ichigo jumped at the voice and fall onto the ground making the file scatter on the ground. Looking up he saw the short furious women with glasses covering her violet orbs, a tight white business blouse and black skinny jeans " First, you come to my house and use that cheese dip shit on me, now you're going through my car and looking at my belongs!" a voice screamed at Ichigo, the fire in Rukia's violet eyes burned as she glared down at the man " I should get you arrested for corruping privacy, Koursaki" she looked over at Uryuu and shook her head at the man.

" Why don't you arrest us yourself, Agent Kuchiki Rukia?" Uryuu looked at the badge that dangled around her neck as she looked at the two, Rukia rolled her eyes and started to grab the file that was on the ground. " Are you under cover and trying to bust the company and employee's?" he was being nosey but he had a right to, if she was going to try and bust the company then he and Ichigo were going to be arrested for murders and possible executed for their killing records.

Rukia smirked as she placed the file of Kaien back into her car and then the rest of the files she retrieved from the station just a few seconds ago, she wasn't stupid when it came to murder and crime. She was once a cop actually she was an F.B.I. Agent but she quit to be the criminal for revenge " I am not blind and stupid like you Ishida, I get the files of the men we are to kill and the others they employ so I get a better view of what they are like and what their habits are"

" Seems like the same old Rukia to me" Rukia went pale at the voice and looked over to see the black hair and the brown eyes of Hisagi, she shrugged her shoulder at the man with the '69' tattooed on his cheek " Have you decided to come back to the burro, Rukia? We need you still, cases aren't the same without the Chappy loving agent that could caught a criminal in hours to minutes" he pouted.

Ichigo smirked at the cop and looked over at Uryuu who seemed to get the picture of the silent killer . _So the silent beauty was a F.B.I. Agent and the best at that... interesting... _he thought. It was starting to make sense especially with her killing times and the anger Urahara had when she finished a job in a week, this stuff was nothing but a walk in the park for the silent killer.

" How many time must you be corrected, I was a profiler for the F.B.I." Rukia's machine said, Hisagi rolled his eyes at the voice and looked down at the orange haired man looking at Rukia. " A profiler does more then the F.B.I, they are people who think and know how the criminal do or act. Besides I didn't train to be a profiler, it just came to me"

A smirk covered Hisagi's lips as he looked at the petite women " So, you think like a crazy killer" he commented. Ichigo chuckled at the cops words, only if he knew what she does for a living now. " And you hang around bleached bush over here" a scowl covered the orange haired mans face as Hisagi pointed down at him, he didn't bleach his hair, it was natural.

" No, cheddar head and four eyes are following me, like creepy stalkers" Uryuu flinched at Rukia's thoughts, did he really look like a stalker. " Well, I must be off. I have to pick up two people before I head to the airport, for business. I will see you two there hopefully" Rukia's glare was reassuring, it was enough to kill. With a swift movement she was back in her car with her keys in hand.

" Still the same old mystery women, Kuchiki" Hisagi chuckled as he looked at the girl in the car, he still remembered when she was on the force and was a regular cop, chasing after criminal's like they were God's and then figuring them out in seconds so she could caught them. He missed her by his side fighting crime and keeping the streets safe for citizens, that was the Rukia he remembered, the one he grew to love and be friends with.

Rukia nodded and started her car before looking over at Ichigo through her sunglasses " Keep the cheesy pick up lines at home, Koursaki" the machine said before she drove off down the road, leaving the three men in awe.

" So, Rukia was a cop? Why be the good guy?" Uryuu asked.

Hisagi sighed as he looked over at the station filled with cops and scrambling victims who are trying to file reports " She was _the _cop of Kaukara, she caught every criminal in this town when she was a cop. The chief thought she was to good for the job, so he contacted the F.B.I and got her a job there, with in a month Rukia was a profiler and one of the best in the agency" Hisago explained to the two men.

Ichigo stood from the ground and ran his fingers through his orange mane " Then why quit?" he asked, Hisagi's arua went dark at the question.

" There was a criminal loss that required a undercover agent and with her rating, Rukia was chosen. She under up falling in love with the man and they were to wed but things didn't go as planned. And don't ask about it because it isn't my story to tell" with that he walked into the station.

Uryuu and Ichigo headed to the Benz when he left and got into the car, looking over at Ichigo. Uryuu noticed he was thinking about something " So, the Silent Killer was a cop-... now she's a killer, how surprising"

" She fell in love with a murder and now, she is one..." Ichigo told himself, he was putting the pieces together but there had to be something that he didn't know about the women. That little information was going to be the full and interesting picture that everyone wanted to know so badly " There has to something bigger to the story then we know" Ichigo whispered, looking over at Uryuu he sighed. There was apart of him that was worried if he did find out that he would regret it, but then there was another part of him screaming for him to find out. Which one was he going to chose?

" You'll have to get close to her to find out that big piece, and what better time. Since, you two will be rooming together for months" it was the perfect chance for the two killer to grow a bond and a friendship or even a romance, the closer they got the more they would learn about the women and her past. Uryuu just hoped Ichigo was being serious about his feelings and not pulling the wool over his eyes like he was capable of.

* * *

As she drove down the road, passed all the sparkling buildings that shimmered in the sunlight. The sun glasses covering her eyes as she looked at the house coming into view , with the black steel gates and large windows that mocked the lower class visitors of the money the owner had. Pulling into the drive way looked at the giant marble stone with the name _Kuchiki _carved into the stone. Her brothers house was such a master piece and a huge piece of gold, many drowled at the house and cried in joy but Rukia didn't she thought the house was nothing but a waste of good, hard earned money that could've been used for needs and the need in other countries.

When she saw the front doors open and a women with raven hair walked out with her suit cases in hand, Rukia slowed down to a stop and waited for her. " You could help me?!" she heard only causing a smirk to cover Rukia's rose petal lips at the women. " Besides, I'm your sister-in-law who is going to be-"

" Tatsuki-nee, I know already. But I read online that it is good for a pregnant women to lift things and do things on their own, because their husbands make them seem weak or something like that" Rukia said, Tatsuki growled as she climbed into the car slowly making sure she didn't hit her large stomach off the door. " So... I'm going to have a niece or a nephew?" Rukia's voice was sweet and excited for the news.

Tatsuki chuckled and rubbed her swollen stomach slowly " Rukia, we're having triplets" Rukia silenced her with a scream of joy, when Rukia placed a hand on her stomach he smiled and moved it over to the side were she could feel a kick " So, why does Byakua want me to come with you to this island?" she didn't understand why her husband wanted her to go to this island. She wasn't going to complain because she hadn't seen her husband in a month since his company wanted him to watch some guy that Rukia's company was going to take down.

" Nii-sama knows your do date is coming soon and Shimigame corporate doesn't want him to return yet, so he was going to miss the birth. Plus with the birth coming so soon what better place then an island to relax and enjoy, while you can" Rukia said as she reversed out of the drive way and drove down the road, she knew her brother loved the women dearly and wanted to be there for his children and her but wasn't so, she took the opportunity to make a plan. Plus Tatsuki was the only women she knew that made her brother happy after Hisana died from nine eleven, that when he met Tatsuki. On a mission in America to kill some billionaire that was cheating on his wife with a maid, with the blood spread, love blossomed and became more.

" Well that was... sweet of him" Rukia chuckled at the blush on the women's cheeks and looked towards the road. Tatsuki smiled at Rukia, she felt close to the killer and like she was really her sister, she enough felt the pain Rukia had when talking about Kaien and what he did to her. It made her sick when ever she thought of the murder and what he did to the person he loved, she thought he was sick and didn't deverse a women like Rukia because she was to good for him and had a future " So, is there any killers your interested in?" she asked.

Rukia chuckled and shook her head " There is this one guy that keeps hitting on me but I blow him off with an insult, he looked just like Kaien sadly. And when ever I look at him I think of Kaien and what he did, then I look into his amber eyes and see something I have never seen before- something he hides, but he just a player... he's dated almost every girl at Kisuke corp, that I am nearly positive he has Std's or something along those lines"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and looked at her large diamond ring on her finger that shimmered with love and pride " I had the same thought about your brother" Rukia snapped her head towards the women and was shocked, her brother Kuchiki Baykua was like the cheddar head Koursaki Ichigo? " Once Hisana-sama died he went sleeping around in the company, he slept with every girl or women in the build except for me. When we were on a mission together I hated him and blew off all his flirting and comments but then one day I caught him crying for Hisana-sama and I noticed he is just a normal person looking for love" her eyes went out thinking of the man she loved and why and how she met him, it made her feel special and needed.

" What are you trying to say?" Rukia asked as they pulled into another drive way.

" All I am saying is never judge a book or a man by their cover, because they could be the one you love" Tatsuki chuckled.

" Rukia-chan! Ken-nii, Rukia-chan is here" a little girl with pink hair screamed in joy, she ran in circles when a man with black spiked hair, tanned skin and wore a eye patch on his left eye walked out with his baggage. " Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" she cheered, Tatsuki went pale at the girls cheering and hyper personality.

" I hope my children aren't like Yachuir" she sighed as she rubbed her large stomach filled with her children. " If they are, kill me" she mumbled, Kenpachi heard and laughed at the women. He knew his daughter was hyper and alway excited but that was because of her mother, he groaned at the thought of his wife in the house cooking and how she could be just like his daughter, he too wanted to be shot sometimes because of the two. God bless his soul.

" I know she seems like she is to much sometimes but when you live with my wife for ten years, you get used to it" he told Tatsuki as he got into the car. Rukia smiled at the girl and waved as she back out " Bye, Yachuir! I love you and your mother!" he shouted as Rukia drove off, he sighed when the house was out of view. " Tatsuki, did Shimigame corp put you on this mission? Cause last I heard for Byakua you were on maternity leave or something" he hadn't seen the killer in a while, he was surprised she was here and so big.

Tatsuki chuckled and shook her head, she was Shimigame corps best secret hidden, well that's what she called herself " No, Byakua wants me to come and give birth on the island since he isn't allowed to come home yet" she sighed, she hated being apart from Byakua but she managed with arts and crafts. " I heard Karin, Seanna, Toushiro, Nel, Grim and Yuzu were assigned for this mission"

" Yeah, Yama thinks this Aizen guy is going to be filled with old murders that need to be watched. That's why Shimigame corp and Kisuke corp are being involved, together at the same time. This Momo women must be something and this Gin fellow must be paying a pretty penny for Aizen to be kilt" Kenpachi said.

" If you think about it, if he is getting protected by killers then his death will be the death of the others. So, it's several heads for one payment" Rukia spoke up to the two. Tatsuki nodded and looked at the road, she felt sick and dizzy but she was brushing it off " Ya' know I heard from a little bird that the secret corporation members will be joining up too"

Kenpachi blinked at her words " Who the hell does this guy have hired?"

" So, far he has the 20 top murders in the world and more then sixty minor killers... it's going to be a bloody battle and death for all of them" Rukia perked up, Tatsuki was silent as she looked at the files in the car.

" Kaien's going to be one, right?" Rukia nodded at Tatsuki quickly " Good, torture his ass for me"

* * *

**I will update when I get reviews for this story, as many reviews I get the more chapters will be posted. **

**Review if you want more, please!**

**and sorry if grammer or characters names are spelt wrong, but i think you guys know who they are, if not tell me and I'll fix it**


	5. Chapter 5

_My voice is nothing but a reminder of what you have taken from me, if you think it will be so easy for you to hear then wait. _

_But I promise you now, my love. When you hear my voice you will be facing my rath and then your death-bed_

_Think as you want but I shall be waiting for you in the Hell you placed upon me. _

_With you betrayal and dishonour, beware of the killer in the dark. _

The loud talking in the jet was echoed towards the two killer walking onto the white steel beast, looking over at his fellow killer he smiled and took in a deep breath for what may be on the other side of the door. With a strong hand Ichigo opened the door to meet his little sister with her long and wavy sandy hair that flowed over her back, her brown eyes filled with joy as she looked at her brother " Ichi-nii!" she screamed, the jet went silent at the name.

" Yuzu, how's it been?" he asked, Uryuu rolled his eyes at the killer and walked into the jet to see the several killers sitting in their seats " Why did ya'll get quiet?" Ichigo heard, as he got into the jet he looked at the white leather seats were he saw Orhime with her auburn locks scattered of her exposed breast making him sick, beside her was a women with raven lock with yellow eyes that scanned his body " Seanna" he growled as he walked past her.

Seanna chuckled as she looked at the killer " Long time no see, sexy" she winked, Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Renji as he sat next to Chad. " What you're not going to talk to me?" she pouted, leaning over the leather seat she looked at the orange maned man with his scowl plastered on his thin lips. " Awe, Ichi- baby! Talk to me, pleaaasse!" she begged.

" Gold digger" Ichigo mumbled as he looked over at Chad who was snickering to himself, Ichigo nudged his shoulder slightly and chuckled " I heard about the situation with Tatsuki, I don't understand why Uarhara even said her name. When she isn't apart of our company any more" he whispered, Chad shrugged his shoulders and looked towards the door to see a blonde mop of hair and brown eyes.

" Shinji? What are you doing here, man!" Renji shouted at the man, Shinji looked over at the red head and smiled with his leather jacket snug on his body and his black jeans. "Wait where's Hiyori?" Renji asked, he knew that the women didn't leave Shinji alone for long especially on long term missions. When the blonde women walked inside with Rose he smirked and patted the seat next to him for the man. Shinji walked over and sat down.

" Shimigame corporation called the mine. Apparently there are more murderers on this mission then we thought. They needed the best in the company so they sent me, Hiyori and Rose" Shinji explained, Renji nodded and chuckled at the man.

" Alright! Where's the Strawberry idiot I nearly killed three years ago!" A man with blue locks shouted, a smirk covered his lips as he looked at Ichigo who glared at the man "What no : Hey, Grim! How've ya' been? God, tough orange!" he snickered, when a hand touched his shoulder pushing him away sightly he sighed.

" ITSIGO!" Nel screamed as she pushed Grimmejow to the ground, Grim groaned when Nel stepped over him and ran to the man. " I missed you sooooo, much?!" she screamed as she hugged the man tightly making the air in his lung leave him. Grimmejow stood and walked over to the two, wrapping his arms around Nel's waist he plied her off Ichigo " Grimmie kitty!" she yelled as she hugged Grimmejow, he smiled and hugged her back quickly as he greenish hair blew in the air of the jet.

" It's good to see that we have killers that get along well, Felicity" a business voice spoke, with a sigh she moved her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked at the group of killers in the jet. With her black pencil skirt and white blouse she looked over at her twin, her brown eyes filled with a serious look as her brown locks swayed with her step. " Please tell them, Felicity" she ordered, with a snap of her fingers.

Felicity rolled her brown orbs and frowned at her sister " You have your own voice, you tell them! Amelia!" she shouted, with anger she walked past her sister leaving the jet a swift movement of her hand she closed the curtain to the other side of the jet were other seat were, she hated when her sister was so bossy and business. Why couldn't she act more her age then her maturity? They were killers so, why be so formal? Amelia was always so perfect and persist with everything, nothing like Felicity who was more free flowing and exciting.

" Who are you?" Uryuu asked, looking at the women he noticed the shimmer of her tanned but pale skin and the perfect posture she held with no effort.

Amelia smirked and looked at the killers " I and my sister, Felicity are hear to follow the plan that Uarhara-san and Yama-kun created together" she told the man, Uryuu nodded and sat back down next to Yuzu who was talking about her mission she finished in Paris. Amelia sighed and went to find her furious sister behind the curtain.

When the women was out of sight Ichigo looked over at Renji " So, now we have new bosses?" he asked, he never liked listening to people on what to do or think. He was a free spirit and wasn't going to listen to anyone, especially a women. Renji rubbed his temples as he looked over at the orange haired man with amber eyes. " I don't even listen to Uarhara, what make them think I'll listen to two chicks?"

Renji snort slightly trying not to laugh at the man " You are kidding right! Because you seemed to listen pretty well to Rukia, yesterday!" Ichigo scowled at his words and punched him quickly. " Shut the hell up, Renji!" he yelled through the plane.

Yuzu looked over at her brother and looked over the jet for her sister but saw nothing " Where's Karin-chan?" she asked Uryuu who shrugged, she stood and looked over the seats she saw everyone except Karin, Kenpachi, Rukia and Toushiro which was odd. " Ichi-nii did you see Karin-chan any where?" she whined to her brother as he fought Renji in the hall of the jet. The two man stopped and looked at he oddly " She was assigned to this mission too" she pouted.

" MOVE! MOVE! WE NEED A TOILET NOW!" Ichigo froze at the voice, looking over he saw the silent killer with worry in her eyes as she shoved people out of her way " Kenpachi! Hurry the hell up!" she yelled out the door, in the parking lot Kenpachi was helping Tatsuki out of the car as she tried to hold in her vomit for the sake of both, Kenpachi and Rukia's car.

" You try carrying four, Kuchiki!" he screamed at her, Rukia gritted her teeth and had a sudden urge to shot the man in the head but held herself back from doing such a thing. With a quick shove she moved Yuzu and Grimmejow out of her way so she could get to the washroom, her eyes went to the parking lot to see how far away Kenpachi was. When she got to the door she pulled on the handle but it was locked, she growled when she heard moaning from the other side of the door. " Sick people" she muttered to herself.

Yuzu blushed when she noticed the womens face turn red in anger " I think I found Karin and Toushiro, Ichi-nii" she giggled nervously, Ichigo groaned and flopped into his seat for the sake of his sister and the silent killer that was getting more and more pissed by the minute. " Excuse me, Miss. But it seems like the bathroom is taken right now" Yuzu told Rukia.

Rukia looked to the door to see a struggling Kenpachi and a nearly sick Tatsuki, taking things into her own hands she reached into her jeans and pulled out her hand gun. _Uarhara's going to freak when he hears about this _she thought, placing her foot on the door she shot the lock causing the door to swing open " Get her in there now" she ordered Kenpachi, without a thought Tatsuki was in the washroom throwing up. Rukia leaned against a wall as she looked at the women and then her eyes caught white she looked at the showering station, to see the two love birds still kissing.

" Looks like the Koursaki's don't know how to stop, once they start" Kenpachi snickered as he held Tatsuki's hair up, he looked at the two in the shower and then toward Rukia who didn't look happy at all. He smirked at the women, when Tatsuki flushed the toilet she gasped for air slightly " Come on Rukia, how long as it been-" Kenpachi was silence by the click of her gun show the safety was off and she was ready to fire.

Tsatsuki leaned closer to the man " If I were you I would shut up" she whispered getting a glared from Kenpachi, she chuckled as she stood up and grabbed her back as she wobbled out of the bathroom " Thank you Rukia-nee, at least I know I have someone I can depend on when I need the washroom" Rukia nodded and placed the gun back in her jeans before heading to the closed curtains for her seat. " She's goes silent again?" Tatsuki questioned.

Chad blinked at the sight of Tatsuki and her swollen stomach " A-Asiawa-san?" he stuttered, Ichigo was the same as he looked at the women. Tatsuki smirked at the two, when she noticed Yuzu who looked like she was going to faint she chuckled.

" It's Kuchiki now, Chad" she corrected, Ichigo was puzzled at the words. Tatsuki was married to a Kuchiki? When? Why wasn't he invited to the wedding? He felt betrayed. " I got married awhile back, remember I sent the invations. But you two never showed up" she pouted, Ichigo began to think about what she was talking about. Maybe he was on a mission or something? It could've been when he moved from his fathers house or something? He shrugged it off.

" Was that why you left Kisuke company?" Uryuu asked.

" Yeah, my husband works at Shimigame she I switched with Rukia last year or so. Then I worked for about a month before I found out I was pregnant" Tatsuki told them when she looked at the curtain she frowned " Rukia~" she whined, when she heard the women's heels she sighed " I'm hungry!" she exclaimed. Ichigo smirked when he show the silent peek through and look at Tatsuki with soft eyes, he noticed she was being kind to the women and not some crazy killer that she was at work. " Rukia, I'm hungry" Tatsuki whined, Rukia nodded and walked out of the curtain slowly. When Rukia walked forward Tatsuki smiled " Is there food over there?"

Rukia groaned to herself, she hated that she was being bossed around but it was for her future nieces and/or nephew's so she was going to deal with it. Grabbing a bag of chips she handed it to Tatsuki who squealed and disappeared behind the curtain, she went to follow Tatsuki but she was pulled down into a lap. She looked over to see Chad and then Renji who grunted about something. " Renji, how did Tatsuki get Kuchiki wrapped around her finger?" Rukia glared at the voice and looked over at the person she was sitting on.

" Marry her brother" the voice machine spoke up, Ichigo frowned at the voice machine in Rukia's pocket with a quick movement he grabbed the box making her en-able to use the machine, he smirked when she glared over at him. " What you want to something?" he asked, she growled and stood from his lap but was pulled back down quickly. Running her fingers through her locks she leaned back and looked out the window, ignoring the person she was sitting on. She was ready to kill the man and walk to the curtain.

Seanna glared at the women on Ichigo's laps and stood from her seat " Stay away from my man" she glared at Rukia who smirked at the women, she had heard all about Seanna and Ichigo back when she started at Kisuke. Rukia learned that Seanna took money from Ichigo's account so she could go shopping and get wants, then she heard that she was cheating on the man and was simply with him for money, then there was something else about the women faking pregnant so Ichigo wouldn't leave her. Every story she heard made her laugh harder then the last, now she had the guts to tell Rukia the one person that didn't give a damn about the Strawberry to get away from _her man _. Did she know that Rukia could kill her and she wouldn't care?

Rukia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her petite chest as she looked at the women glaring at her. She didn't care about Seanna or anyone on the plane besides Tatsuki, Renji and maybe Kenpachi, but that was all. Seanna seemed to get more furious when Rukia didn't say anything, but that was how Rukia was. She didn't talk to people she never knew or wanted to know, so she was silent. The only people she talked to recently were Tatsuki, Kenpachi, Renji and even Ichigo which was a surprise. Seanna lunged at the silent killer but was met by a click, she looked at her wrist to see hand cuffs one locked around her wrist and another on the handle of the carry on area, she glared at the women. " Y-You bitch" she stuttered, Renji snorted back a laughter and looked out the jet window to see they were moving now.

" Please put on your seat belts" was heard, Orhime pulled on Seanna's and hers since the women was cuffed up to the carry on handle. Ichigo went buckle up but Rukia refused and stood to go the curtain. When she was gone he frowned, he wanted to get her and have her as his. But it was nearly impossible. She either pushed him off or blew him off completely, was he ever going to get a chance?

* * *

With the jet in the sky and the passengers all in their seats Rukia looked at the files she brought with her on the jet, she looked at the name: Shiba Kaien. The man she once loved and want to be her husband was on the list, making it perfect for her to get revenge on what he did.

_(Flash Back)_

_The sound of foot steps echoed her ears as she looked into the darkness, her wrist were cut and scrapped by the hand cuffs she was held by. All she wanted was to be free and running around in happiness, but no she was stuck in a metal walled area waiting for her fiancé of a monster to come and finally kill her. _

_The wounds on her legs were from the bullets he shot at her and the cut, stab wounds and gashes on her stomach were from his fit of rage. Tear flooded from her eyes as she thought of the lives he took and who he was hurting, she didn't understand what she did to deverse such a treatment. She never hit him or ordered him around, she was a good girlfriend and a great fiancée that loved him, but yet he was doing this to her. But he thought she was just doing her job. _

_If being a profiler was being beaten, cut, stabbed, shot and starved then she didn't understand how there was a job for it. At first it started off like that but it all changed when she got to know him and learn about him, she fell in love with a monster of a man. All she could think about was how right all her friends were back at the station, they were right about Kaien and how he wouldn't change and was just waiting to kill her. _

_" Why didn't I listen?" she asked herself, but she knew the answer. It was because she thought he would change for her... for **them.** But he didn't and why, because he loved to kill so much, he wanted to be the next great killer in all the world. Have everyone person on the planet know who he was and what he did, he wanted the fame and the reputation that came with the killing . " Why?" she cried, why did she fall in love with such a man? Why couldn't she just be happy for once ? Was she suppose to be forever alone? Was her life nothing but a widow? _

_The biggest question she had, was: Am I going to make it out alive? _

_She didn't know if she was going to make it out alone, for all she knew she was going to die in this Hell hole and be found on the side of the road by some family that had to pull over because someone had to pee or vomit. She was Kuchiki Rukia, a profiler that was the best at her job, she wasn't some women that was going to die. She was going to live and get her revenge on the man. " I will make through this and find you Kaien, I'll kill you with the worse torture you will ever endure and make you pay for every thing you took away from me!" she yelled. _

_The steel door to the room opened revealing the cursed man, he wore a smirk on his lips as he walked over with his gun and knife in hand. " Really?!" he laughed as he walked over, when the light above her turned on she flinched and winced for her poor eyes. " You are going to take revenge on me? The one killer that has kilt 36 women and had them found by travelers with weak bladders or have motion sickness" he laughed, Rukia glared as he walked forward and raised the gun towards her ready to shot. " You're dreaming Kuchiki" he smiled. _

_Rukia screamed when a bullet was shot into her thigh, she squirmed and pleaded for help. " Kaien! Please!" she cried but he was to far into the torture to stop, when another bullet went into her skin she screamed for dear life. _

_" KAIEN HONEY! I AM HOME!" was heard, he froze and looked at Rukia. She was silent at the time, when she thought about what to do she screamed for help. " Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at her, he shot her again and she screamed louder. _

_Upstairs Miyako heard the screaming of pain, she dropped the groceries and ran to the phone. " Hello! 911, please help me!" she exclaimed, for years she had heard the screaming of women in the basement. But when she asked Kaien about it, he told her it was the saw cutting through metal or that he was watching a horror film. " I think my husband is torturing a women downstairs" she whispered into the phone. _

_(end of flash back) Rukia's P.O.V. _

I will never forget the day Miyako called the police and got Kaien busted, I was the lucky one out of all 37 women he tortured, the worse part was trying to explain to Miyako that I was a profiler that was trying to catch her husband. And that I fall in love with him and we were going to get married, but I never knew there was a Mrs. Shiba. All I knew was the Kaien was a murderer and I fit his victims profile.

The day Kaien was busted, he disappeared from the town and left Miyako with the kids and his ring. He said that he couldn't stay with a women that tried to sent her own husband to jail for a false guess, then he shot her in the stomach. It turned out she was carrying a child that she nor Kaien knew about, he kilt his own creation and didn't even think twice, both times.

Looking at the file of his I noticed at his killing rated have went up by 20 women, he was still killing and getting away with it. Why haven't the cops caught him, yet? Why was he still free? Something wasn't right about the whole thing, if there was picture of him and there was a profile then why wasn't he in jail? To me it looked like the police system was going down hill with out me, but I wasn't going back to the good side. especially since the bad side was so easy and fun to be on, plus they would never let me go after Kaien and get my revenge on him for killing to innocent babies, torture me the one he _loved _, then killing 36 other women in the house were he lived with his wife and children.

I found myself not being able to look at the file any longer and placing it to the side. I took another in my hands and looked at man with brown skin and purple hair, he looked like a normal man but when I looked at his profile he was certainly not normal, he was a true killer like Kaien. He skinned his victims and went after men mostly, he kilt his wife and children for the hell of it and then moved. How could someone do that to the one's they love? How?

I felt something on my shoulder causing me to look over and see Tatsuki leaning on my shoulder as she slept, I only allowed her to control me because she was the reason why I got my brother back after losing my sister. At least someone could move on in the Kuchiki family, it may not be me but it was going to be one that I knew was going to live life to the fullest. My brother.

" Kuchiki, where did you get these files?" a sweet voice perched my ears causing me to look back and see Amelia looking over at the files, her glasses were on the bridge of her nose as she grabbed Tosen file and looked it over. Her attire was change since we were going to land in about an hour or more. Her pencil skirt was gone and placed with jeans, her blouse was replaced by a pink under shirt, she wore a flower printed blouse that gave her an elegant look to her. Her short brown hair was pulled into a neat bun, she looked like a boss to me.

I flashed her my badge and she nodded at the metal " You're a cop" she said, I shook my head and made an X with my fingers " Oh, an ex-cop" she corrected herself. I nodded and sighed, when I heard footsteps coming from curtains I looked over to see Felicity walking in from the showers. I had to say she and Amelia were way different. Amelia was more serious then her sister and probably wasn't one to drink or party well they both weren't probably.

" Rukia, you can go take a shower now" Felicity told me, I nodded and moved Tatsuki's head over onto Kenpachi's shoulder as he polished his shot gun. He looked at her quickly and chuckled to himself, he knew what it was like to have a pregnant women around, if not he was blind while his daughter was developing. I stood and stretched silently before grabbing my bag for the carry on compartment.

" Kuchiki, is it okay if I and my sister look these over so we can think of who is going undercover with which?" Amelia asked, I froze slightly but nodded before walking into the washroom. I turned on the shower and closed the door but it opened, I looked over to see the orange idiot tended to stalk me now. He looked up and down my body quickly but I drew my gun and pointed at him. I had no feeling for him, well I was attracted to him but it wasn't enough for me to start something.

" Oi, put away the steel, Midget" he teased, a fire burned into my eyes as I shoved it into his forehead. I would have pulled the trigger but then Uarhara would have two reasons to take me off the case, first, for me shooting his jet for Tatsuki to use the washroom. Then for killing one of his best killer besides me. I couldn't get kicked off the case, it was my only chance of revenge on Kaien. It was the opportunity to get what I wanted to most, that was to watch him suffer for what he did to me and to the other women. I wasn't going to have a orange haired idiot get in my way.

I placed the gun on the sink and closed the door in his face so I could have a shower, as I undressed I watched the door, just waiting for it to fly open because of the cheddar head. I wasn't going to take any chance while I was in the shower, so I used another pair of hand cuffs and locked it on the knob and then to cubert on the floor so he couldn't get inside.

Getting into the shower I felt the warm water prick my skin taking the stress away, my hand washed away all the dirt and dead skin from my pale skin. I froze when I touched my stitches, for some reason they didn't want to heal. When blood flood from the stitches I sighed and rolled my eyes, my hands touched the one on my shoulder blade to feel the already flooding blood, Kaiens torture didn't want to leave me even after a year and a half. The only ones that seemed to not blood were the ones on my legs but they did bleed when I dried, turning off the water I stepped out of the shower. When the jet tilted I fall and land landed on my back opening up all my stitches.

The ones on my thighs were dripping onto the floor, the ones on my arms poured and to make it all worse the ones on my stomach were practically ripped out from the fall. " Dammit" I whispered, crawling over to my bag I grabbed my stitching kit that the hospital gave me, it seemed that they were getting tired of me coming there to be re-stitched. Taking the needle in the bag and filling it with a medicine to numb my pain I looked down at my stomach, before injecting the meds " Shit" I exclaimed to myself, when my stomach went numb I began to stitch myself up like it was nothing.

I stood from the floor and looked at the giant puddle of blood on the ground, looking at myself I noticed I had more then enough blood to say I was red skinned. I growled and stepped back into the shower to rinse off, when I came out my wounds were still bleeding I couldn't dress my wounds like I wanted without someones help. I pulled on my undergarments, I was going to awaken Tatsuki from her slumber, whoa is me. When I unlocked the door I saw Renji leaning against the opposite washroom door where I could hear yelling. " Hey Ruki's, I took care of Strawberry" he smiled, I nodded and held up the white bandage. He sighed and looked at the bloody floor of the washroom, he knew what I needed at least. " I know someone that can wrap those for you since they have background with the medical field" thank god, it was a relief.

When he opened the bathroom door opened from behind him and the cheddar head stumbled out, I groaned. Ichigo stumbled back and knocked me over making my wounds bleed even more " Great" I hissed as I glared at the man. He looked down at me and blinked at all the blood. " What? Doesn't she know how to use a tampon or something?" I wanted to shot him already just for think that, I was 23 years old. I could handle a period, what a dumbass?!

Thankfully for Renji the cheddar head got punched in the face " No! Her wounds need dressing and you are the only one that had the medical background, remember" Renji growled, Ichigo smiled and looked over at me quickly. I didn't like the look he was giving me, it was creeping and practically made him look like a rapist. " O-Oh Renji, I'll take care of her" he told him, I shook my head no to Renji but he walked off. Help me!

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Rukia needed another shower to rinse the blood off her, while she was in the shower Ichigo sat on the toilet waiting for her to get out. He thought he was the luckiest guy on the jet at the time. When Rukia stepped out of the shower he showered at her glimmering wet skin that was exposed to him, she gave him a glare as he walked over. Rukia didn't approve of him seeing her nude but she needed her wounds wrapped and this was the only way. He looked over her body trying to save the image but Rukia hurled a fist into his stomach quickly.

" Wrap" she ordered as she tossed the bandages at him, he smiled at her and her voice. It was the second time she has talked to him without that stupid machine, he was happy with that at least. As he stood he looked at her wounds, he never saw so many on one person. She seemed to relax with him in the room, since he had seen naked women before because he is a player. " How did you get so many?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice, she looked over at him with the image of Kaien fresh in her head.

" Long Story" she answered, her skin tingled as his hands examined her wounds. He took so much care in her wounds and how he treated her flesh she didn't noticed the blood still seeping from the stitches.

" Will you tell me that story one day?" he asked, he needed her to stay off the topic of her wounds for awhile as he treated them. He reached into her bag and grabbed some cream and placed it on her wound before rubbing it softly with his fingers. When she nodded at his question he smiled and kissed her cheek softly " Can I ask you something?" he asked, she flinched a little but nodded at his question. " Why did you stop being a profiler? I mean being a killer is great because you have no rules and there is always a rush, but a profiler gets a lot of money and there is a lot of traveling so you could see the world for free" he didn't understand that much about her.

" Revenge" she answered, Ichigo nodded and wrapped her shoulder blade quickly and then moved to her back " How do you know this stuff?" she asked, she didn't get why she wanted to talk to the man but she wanted too. When he rubbed the cream on my large wound on her back she gasped in pain and looked over to see he was trying to prevent her pain.

" Sorry" he said as he wrapped the wound, he sighed and went to her legs. " I learned from my father, he owns a clinic in Karakura and I helped out when I was a kid. I learned a lot from the old man and the clinic, but I didn't go into the field because of my mothers death. I wanted revenge, that why I became a killer and I love it" he answered, Rukia grinned softly and ruffled his hair softly as wrapped her thighs. " But ya' know when I was little I always wanted what they had, I was envious, even now with my sister Karin and her husband, I am envious of what love they have... call me selfish but I want that too" he told her, Rukia sighed and messaged her temples softly.

" Love can become betrayal" she told him, he smirked and finished her legs before wrapping her stomach. Ichigo thought about her words and looked up to see she was looking off into the distance thinking about something, as he finished her wounds he stood in front of her as she day dreamed. " Ichigo, can I ask you something?" she croaked slightly before he went to leave.

Ichigo smiled and moved her raven locks away from her eyes softly, but a strand yet back causing Rukia to giggle softly " Sure" he said. Rukia held her breath slightly as she waited to say her question.

Biting her bottom lip softly she looked up and then back to the clean floor " Why do you try?" she asked.

" Try what?"

" Try to get me... I mean I am not much and I tend to threaten to kill ya' ten times in one day, so why try?" her eyes looked into amber as she waited, Ichigo was silent and gave her, her clothing. " Get dressed and I'll answer that" he told her, Rukia nodded as she pulled on her clothing. It didn't take long for her to be dressed, she didn't dress to impress but with black skinny jeans, a blue shirt that went down to her elbow and a black button up, sleeveless vest.

" I try because I was told all the good things in life are worth waiting for" he smiled softly before leaving her in the washroom. Rukia blushed as she repeated the words in her head. She looked to the closed-door and smiled softly as she gripped her back. " Your not so bad, Ichigo" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**this is for the one review i got from CrystalShardsofRain, thank you for reviewing! **

**If you want the next chapter, Review and it shall be made. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Love, it is a four letter word that I hate with all my heart, not that I want it but I wish to distory all those who have it, starting with the one that made me feel it first. _

_My first love was more of a mistake, now he shall pay for that mistake. _

_First the mistake of meeting me, then the mistake of falling for me but mostly the mistake of..._

_Betraying me._

" Byakua!" Tatsuki screamed as she leaped into the tall and lean mans arms, Rukia rolled her eyes as she dragged the luggage with her. When she reached her brother she looked at the smiling man with his long raven locks and grey eyes that screamed of happiness for the women, she placed Tatsuki's luggage next to them and then went to wheeling hers. She wasn't in the mood for love-dovey crap. She wanted to get to the mid-point location and get some sleep, practically her whole plane ride was hearing Histuagyu and Histuagyu Karin ' have fun', she was starting to question wether they killed people or their victims committed suicide with their weapons. And if it weren't them then it was Ichigo and Seanna bickering, it seemed the only people she seemed to like on the jet was Felicity, Amelia and Tatsuki because they were quiet. Kenpachi got kicked off the list when he ran through the curtain and started fist fighting with Shinji causing Hiyori to yell.

Now that she was on the ground and able to escape she was going to take it. " Rukia, where are you going?!" Renji screamed as they petite women tossed her baggage into the back of a rental car and leaped into the drivers seat, when he heard the engine roar on her car he looked over at Ichigo. " Alright, we'll race ya' " he yelled as he ordered Ichigo into Rukia's car and Uryuu into his. Was he crazy? The women wanted to be alone not with someone to make sure she didn't cheat in a race.

When Ichigo leaped into her passengers seat she sighed and looked over at the red car Renji was in, she smirked and revived the engine. He must be crazy to think he can beat an ex-cop. She was trained to race others and win every time. " First to the hotel wins" Renji said, Rukia chuckled and nodded in agreement, she was going to love watching him eat her dust, literally.

" Go" Ichigo said, Rukia sped down the road and made a risky turn onto the main road that was empty. Holding onto the car handle he looked at the road, afraid of crashing and dying. He always pictured he would die from a bullet not a car crash, when he looked out the window he noticed that the buildings were nothing but a blur in his eyes " How fast are you go?!" he yelled, he looked at the speed gauge to see the at she was going the full speed of the car.

Looking in the mirrors he didn't see Renji and his red car " Their winning" he stated, Rukia smirked as she slowly the car down and looked at the red car ahead of her. She knew this was going to be her win, when Renji past a turn she took it and roared with speed again. Ichigo was speechless as he saw the large golden hotel in view and no Renji, when the car slid to a stop on it's side and they hit the curb slightly he blinked at the women " You learned that from being a cop, didn't you?" she nodded and got out of the car.

Walking to the bell boy she gave him her luggage and went to the elevator leaving Ichigo in the car gripping his speeding heart that was making him light headed. When Renji pulled up he heard the door slam from the red head " SHE WON?!" he screamed as he looked at a terrified Uryuu.

Uryuu flew out of the car and laid on the ground as he cried " LAND! LAND! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL THING?!" he screamed to the pavement, he kissed the ground as he praised the lord " I will never leave the ground again, I promise!" he yelled.

Renji rolled his eyes as he pasted the crying man " We weren't going that fast idiot" he mumbled.

" NOT THAT FAST MY ASS! WE WERE PRACTICALLY FLYING, YOU PINEAPPLE!" Uryuu shrieked, Ichigo snorted back a laughter as he managed to get out of the car without falling over with shaky legs. Uryuu glared at Ichigo as he walked by with laughter fresh on his tongue, he was waiting for an insult. When none came he sighed and kissed the ground one last time before standing and walking into the hotel.

Ichigo gawked at the sight of the fancy hotel, with the crystal chandler and the painted roof with angels right down to the marble floors " U-Uarhara's paying for this?" he questioned, usually his boss made them shack up in a motel with a chance of bed bugs, but this was nice or more like gorgeous. Was his cheap boss really letting them stay here?

" Meeting in 20 minutes, Koursaki" Amelia told him as she walked towards the elevator with her twin. He nodded and followed them to the elevator, once inside he his jaw dropped at the buttons of the elevator " The elevator has buttons, Uryuu!" he was excited at the sight, the twins felt the sweat drip down their necks at his stupidity.

" Umm... an elevator is supposed to have them" Felicity spoke up as she pressed the button making it turn red, Ichigo blinked at the women as she awkward looked at the golden doors. His fun was ruined by the women " I know but it is a change since Uarhara consist of making his employee's stay in a place that only cost a hundred dollars for a week" he snapped back.

Amelia chuckled as she nudged her sister " That's why Yama-kun is paying for his, Koursaki-san" she laughed, Felicity looked at her laughing sister as she walked out of the elevator and went to a room " Hah! Urahara paying for a nice hotel! Nice one, Koursaki!" she shouted as she walked into her room, Felicity looked at the two men and sighed softly " I'm sorry but my sister laughs at the stupidest things sometimes" she said, walking out of the elevator she looked at the red carpet.

Ichigo and Uryuu followed the women till they went to their own rooms that they were assigned to on the jet. The room number 239 flashed in Ichigo's amber eyes as he opened the door to see the silent killer sitting on the couch drink something " What do you think you'll be assigned to by the twins?" he asked her, Rukia looked over quickly and shrugged her shoulders, she was okay with watching as long as she wasn't with Kaien she was good for the job.

" As long as I'm not partnered with a Koursaki look like I am good" her machine said, Ichigo growled at the voice as he walked over to her. Rukia scowled when he sat beside her and took her voice machine away, with he machine in hand he walked to the doors of that lead outside. She gasped when he though it out off the tarsus. " If you're going to be my parent, you're going to talk to be directly" he growled.

Rukia smirked at the man as she stood from the sofa with the glass filled with a brown liquid, she looked over at Ichigo meeting his amber orbs. He was mentally insaning to think she was going to talk to him directly " You seemed to do it on the jet, so why not on the ground, Kuchiki" he said, Rukia chuckled as she sipped her liquor. She needed something to un-whined from the flight. " Does you voice only work in the air and not on the ground? Because if it does then your in for a rude awakening from me" he warned, she sighed and walked towards the large creamy door that lead to the bedroom. She was in no mood to listen to his false and half hearted threats.

Ichigo watched as she walked into the room " I will talk to you when I believe it is needed... besides that I find socializing with my partners make thing difficult" he growled at the fake voice, when Rukia walked out with another machine she smirked " Koursaki, how many people do you think have thrown my machines out a window?" his body shook in anger as she approached him slowly. Her calm breath was on skin as she looked into his amber eyes with a daring swirl in her violets " Twice as many women you have charmed and slept with. So, do think your an exception because you nothing but a lug that I was partnered with" the voice told him, his amber eyes brightened with fire as she smirked and stepped away from him.

With a swift hand he grabbed her wrist and caught her eyes " What did this look a like of me do you to you, for you to be so bitter and bitchy?" his voice was serious and cold towards her. When her violet eyes went dull he figured he hit a sore spot and the long story she mentioned in the jet " He may look like me but there is one thing you must remember... I am not him"

Rukia looked away from his amber eyes thinking she might get lost in the forever swirls of life " You say that now, but you may not be able to in the future" Ichigo's hard amber softened for her at the time. He didn't know the story behind the silent killer but he wanted to find out and as soon as possible, it wasn't for his hearts content it was for his mind and for the reason why she wa like she was. The more he knew of his partner the better the plan was going to be. " You know, he said the same thing when he met me, he said : I will never hurt you. But yet I got stitches and scares to prove he went back on his statement, so do not go and ask me such a question or say you are not the same, because all men are the same as the last"

" How can you of all people say or think that when you won't give another man a chance-" A knock silenced Ichigo, when the door opened and Chad was revealed he sighed and released her from his hold " I do not try because there is to many risks" he heard, looking over at the silent he noticed that she looking at the ground and not at Chad nor himself, it was almost like they held more power over her that frightened her. Chad looked at the two and chuckled to himself, he looked at Ichigo and the soft expression he held for the mysterious woman that he had never saw the _player _hold for anyone in his life.

Then there was the silent who was acting shy and timid towards the Strawberry when she was the complete opposite to the rest of the world " The meeting is now" Chad smiled, both parties walked towards him and tried not to look at each other. He chuckled and ran his large hand though his shaggy locks " Love birds, these days" he sighed, Ichigo slapped the back of his head quickly at the comment and then snickered to himself. " Admit it, Ichigo. Because you are way to obvious"

Rukia looked over at the two killer on her left and shook her head, she wanted to finish this mission and go on with her life like she never talked to either of the them. When she made it to the room her eyes went to the large group of killers. The secret killer were in a corner of the room never a white board covered it the murderers photos, in the left area of the room was the killer from Shimigame corp which included Tatsuki and her brother, then to the right was the Kisuke corporation with all their killers. She didn't understand why they were all grouped. When she looked to the front of the room she saw Amelia and Felicity.

" Please stand with your companies, we need to assign those and who are going to be undercover and not" Ameila told her, Rukia nodded and walked over the group of peers that were look at the board. " First we will assign the killer that will be on watch" Amelia told them.

" On watch will be, Ichigo, Shinji, Kenpachi, Renji, Grimmejow and Nel" Felicity listed she looked at the group and took in a deep breath " Each of you will be watching the killers undercover, since there is so many murderers we need several in the building and area to keep track. Ichigo you will be watching the one assigned to a Aizen himself, Shinji your going to watching the agent undercover for Shiba Kaien since he is dangerous, Kenpachi your watching Tosen, Renji is with a women by the name of Tia, Grimmejow will be watching a man name Ulqirroua or something like that, then Nel will be watching Starrk. Any questions?" Felicity sighed as she looked at the pictures.

" Shouldn't I be in the building since, Uarhara want I and Rukia to do the kill?" Ichigo asked.

Amelia looked at the silent and then to the orange haired man " No, we don't need you to be familiar with the victim. We need you to be familiar with his daily routine, so you know when he is best to kill... for Kuchiki on the other hand she will be inside the building-"

" Excuse me!" Rukia snapped, Amelia looked at the women with a raised eyebrow " There is a problem with your plan" Rukia told her.

" And what would that problem be, Kuchiki?" Amelia asked as she looked at the petite but nervous women.

" I know one of the murderers in the build, he will immediately think of something and then tell Aizen. Our cover will be blown" Rukia said, Byakua looked at his sister and nodded at her words. Kaien wasn't a stupid man for all he knew he would go in and take his sister just to show he knows what they were doing.

" And which of the murderers would that be?" Rukia froze at the question and gulped slightly. " Kuchiki, answer the question" Amelia was growing in patient with the women. Renji looked over at his friend and felt the sadness overwhelm his heart for the petite women, when Rukia looked up at the women and looked un-easy he clenched his hands into fist.

" S-Shiba K-Kaien" Rukia stuttered, she hated the sound of his name and the fact she wanted the last name so long ago. " My relation with the man is merely not important"

" I find that hard to believe, seeing as you can not be in the building because of him. I wish to know now, what your relation is with this murderer and why you seemed to take it so hard when saying his name" Rukia mumbled something that no one could hear, Amelia tapped her foot slightly waiting for the women to become louder " I can not hear you" Amelia told her, Felicity glared at her sister and then looked at the tiny women as she muttered something. " Still can't hear you" Amelia snapped.

Felicity sighed and looked at Rukia softly " Amelia, stop" she said but her sister didn't listen.

" Kuchiki, speak up so I can hear you" Amelia yelled, Rukia growled at the women and pulled her weapon at the women " I said: The relation doesn't need your knowing!" Rukia yelled back. " Kuchiki if you want out of the position you must tell me, why"

" Fine, I was engaged to the bastard!" Rukia snapped, Felicity blinked as she looked at the photo of the man.

" When you say was  how do we not know your married now?" Amelia asked, Rukia glared as she lowered her weapon and tossed it to the ground. " Get him to me and I'll personal torture him for fun. The only contact I wish to have with Kaien is my knife, gun, baseball bat and saws to his skin. He is nothing but pay back, revenge and a pile of ash, when I say: was engaged. I mean it got difficult and things got blood with one of us, nothing more and nothing less" Rukia explained.

" Okay then, you'll be doing the research in the hotel or motel. Orhime will be taking the position with Aizen and Uryuu will be in Ichigo's position" Felicity spoke up as she tried to clean the tension in the room between her sister and the killer. Looking at her sister she noticed that the other killers were as silent as them " Alright, lets move on to undercover people. Ummm... Orhime will be working with Aizen now as his assistant, Rose you'll be working with Gin in his office, Karin you're going to be working the front desk of the office building which means you have all the information at your finger tips which you can transfer to Rukia in the motel, Toshiro is going to be working as a matnic man that was hired after the death of another, he'll be getting the keys to every room in the building and can get other information, Tatsuki... since you are on maternity leave and excepting soon you won't be undercover but later on you will be, according to Yama and Uarhara. Seanna you will be undercover with Tosen as a personal assistant, we need all the information on the man and what he does for a living. Yuzu will be working with one of the top guys in the building, Starrk. You will first be introduced by his friend in the office with that you leave an impression, get him to like you and then in the mist of the night you get his information. Hiyori, you will be with Shiba Kaien and basically just trying to learn his habits, if anything I think you can talk with Rukia about him and see what you must be cautious of. Byakua you will be the driver of Aizen and his workings, seeing as the man doesn't drive himself. While he is in the back seat talk you're in the front listening in as you drive, the later details will be discussed when we get to the official location that Uarhara and Yama have paid for" their plan was solid and perfect but, was there any loop holes in the mission?

" So, this place is on for tonight?" Renji asked, seeing as he never really stayed in a nice hotel this was new and thrilling. Rukia smirked at his question and sighed as she looked at the door she wanted to exit out of and get a drink, she was more stressed out and tense then ever. " Yes, this only for tonight" Amelia said.

" Okay! Now, let's enjoy our stay before getting to work and seeing blood!" Felicity cheered as she walked to the door, many stared at her surprised. Rukia nodded and joined the women by leaving the room and heading to the bar in the main lobbie, she was going to drink her sorrows away.

" Typical" Amelia mumbled as she flopped onto the couch, Hiyori looked at the women and then the murderer she was going to be undercover with for god know how long, she looked over at Ichigo and then the photo again. " Now, I see why the Silent hates you so much" she snickered, Ichigo snorted and looked over at the photo. The intense blue eyes cursed the amber as he glare at the look a like, he would've thought that they were brothers or family but there was no relation towards the two men beside the fact they kill people, but for different reasons.

" I'm gonna go look for Rukia" Ichigo told Uryuu, the sniper nodded to his friend and looked over at the flushed Orhime as she looked at Ichigo. All he thought was that she needed to get a clue and see that the hitman Koursaki Ichigo was not going to happen, but that didn't mean anything to the sniper that was going to be watching her in the building.

* * *

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he looked for the petite killer, he looked everywhere in the building looking for the women but he didn't or couldn't find her. It was like looking for a needle in a hay stack, or maybe not. When he caught the sight of brown hair and a blue blouse at a pool table in the main lobby he walked over to the women. " See that you pansy's that's how you play pool!" the women exclaimed at the whining men that just lost their pride and a game to a women, Ichigo smirked as they men glare at Felicity as she gulped down her beer.

" Felicity, why don't you show them some mercy, they do have wifes and girlfriends to get back to" she chuckled at the voice as she shot a ball into the left pocket with ezz, she didn't look over at Ichigo nor did she know the voice. Even if she did know who it was she didn't give a damn.

" Please, if you're the poor loser that got his ass kicked by me the first time, why don't you take the stick out of you-" she stopped when she saw who it was, the nerves in her body jumped at the sight of the killer causing her hand to fiddle with the pool stick " Koursaki, what do you want?" she asked, Ichigo chuckled at her harsh voice before stealing her bottle of beer from the side of the pool table.

He went to drink from the bottle but Felicity slapped him in the head her pool stick and took the bottle back " Get you own damn beer, highlighter head" she growled, before going back to creaming the men in the game. She sighed when she missed the eight ball and growled as the men laughed at her " Don't test me gentleman, I will shove this stick up the one place where the sun don't shine" she hissed, the men stopped their laughter at the threat and were silent. Ichigo smirked at her words and went for a players move, by guiding her with the stick. Felicity rolled her eye and elbowed him in the jaw quickly as she took the shot, she snapped her head towards the wounded man "Don't try that bull shit with me Koursaki, I'm your boss and I could happily fire your ass" she told him.

Rubbing his sore jaw he glared at the girl " God, you women are abusive. I was simply helping you win" he growled only to get an eye roll.

" Please, that was the same move my husband tried on our first date..." she smiled, with a quick hand she grabbed his shirt collar tugging him down to her height " Try it again and you'll be drinking beers through your butt, buddy" she growled, when she released she heard the chuckle come for the man. Looking over she sighed " If you're looking for Kuchiki, you just missed her. She got a bottle of vodka and disappeared some where, they the roof or outside, she's some where around here" she told him as she turned back to the men. " Alright, who's ready to lose their dignity!" she called out as he walked away.

Ichigo went ro the bar and looked at the bartender quickly " Have you see a women who looks like a kid, with violet eyes and raven hair. She got a bottle of vodka and left" the bartender nodded and pointed towards the exit door. Ichigo nodded and walked over to the door, peeking out of the door he saw the women sitting on a bench with the half emptied bottle as she blew out a cigarette. " So, you smoke?" he asked, he took a seat nice to her and sighed.

" What do you want? And for you information I usually don't smoke or drink, just when I'm stress or having bad flash backs" the smoke wavered out of her mouth as she spoke before blowing the burning tobacco from her mouth.

Ichigo grabbed the bottle from her hand and gulped down some of the liquor making it burn his throat slightly " God, that's strong" he coughed, Rukia chuckled as she blew the smoke from her lips " So, now I'm not allowed to annoy my partner while she smokes and gets wasted" he teased, Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she took a large gulp of the vodka before puffing the cigarette.

" All depends if you're okay with the out come of when I'm wasted" her voice was slurred as she talked, she chuckled as she looked at the burning cigarette in between her fingers " Besides, what the funny of being so dull and boring" she giggled, when a hiccup left her lips she sighed and looked at the empty alley. The stars in the star cased the moon down upon them.

Ichigo nodded and looked at the wasted women " Ya' know if I didn't know what ya' could do to me, I would take advantage of you" he mocked, Rukia shook her head as she blew smoke once again. " I'm not that drunk, plus I'm armed" she warned,

" Your aim will be of-" Rukia silenced him with her gun pointed at a cane in the distance, with a quick shot the cane dropped to the ground with the bullet. She looked over at him with drowsy eyes " Please, my aim is always on the point. Even when I drink or am drunk" she told him, he nodded as he looked at the poor cane on the ground. " You never answered my question earlier" she stated.

" I wanted to see if you were okay, seeing as how that meeting went with you and Amelia about that Kaien guy" she nodded her head before gulping down the rest of her vodka in her bottle, she sighed and through the bottle at the wall making it shattered and lay on the floor. " I get why you hate me-"

" I don't hate you, I just don't approve of what you do with women and I don't really like being around man anymore... well it goes for both men and women, they all are useless to me" she corrected, she tossed the burnt out cigarette on the ground and rubbed her heel in it before pulling out her pack again. " You can blame Kaien for my dis-trust in the male population, but being a profiler made me hate women too" she shrugged as she lite the new cigarette, she took a long puff of the tobacco and blew slowly in the night air.

" What about having a family and getting-" he tried.

" I gave up on a normal life a long time ago, I was once going to have a child but I lost it because of something. If I really wanted a normal life I would have been a business work or a doctor not a train killer. The thought of having a normal life never pleased me, because I am not my brother or Tatsuki or even your sister with her husband, they all may be killer but I already know what going to happen. Once my brother and Tatsuki have the triplets they'll be so overwhelmed with them that they can't kill, with the money Yama give his employee's for staying a killer they can live a normal life without shedding blood, or they'll get money from the Kuchiki clan" she told him.

Ichigo nodded in his seat think about the two soon to be parents in the hotel and the strong possibility " I can see that happening, but what about my sister and Toshiro?" he was curious on what the women was going to say.

Rukia chuckled as she threw her second finished cigarette on the ground " Please, the way those two acted on the plane, I wouldn't be surprised if your sister was with child. Well Toushiro being a smart ass he'll probably quit being a killer and join some fancy business to support his loving family, Karin will be stay at home mother or get a job doing something normal... maybe a nurse or her husbands assistant, who knows. Either way they have a boring and dull life" she explained, it made her sick. The thought of being normal and boring what is so great about being boring and dull, there was nothing different in your life and there was so much to live for.

" Let me guess you never want kids or to get married, because that would be to boring" he smirked, Rukia shook her head at his guess.

" No, I still want kids and all but they'll have to live with the fact I kill people and go on a lot of trips. For the whole marriage part, I want to marry but my husband has to different, maybe drive a motorcycle or be like a 007, something that will be interesting and keep me excited not bored to tears" she explained.

" What about a race car driver?"

" Nope, it gets boring going around in a circle over and over"

" Cop?"

" No, been there done that. The duties are all the same, your on a damn leash when your living"

" Business man?"

" I can see it now, he'll come home from work I'll have dinner ready and the kids in bed sleeping, ready for a romantic night. I'll ask: anything exciting happen at work and he'll answer : The fax machine broke down. Psht! The excitement" her voice was dripping of sarcasm. Ichigo stood and walked over to the women as she looked at the brick wall.

" What about a murderer" he whispered, Rukia huffed and turned away from his voice. She recalled Kaien and how exciting he was but the betrayal he stoud upon her back then and what he did " I rather be bored then betrayed and kilt" she snapped, Ichigo sighed and took her pack of cigarette from her and tossed into the trash cane seeing how she was finished with them. " How about a killer?" he asked.

Rukia knew what he was doing with the whole 'killer' thing, she smirked and turned towards him. She leaned into towards his lips making him think she was going to kiss him, but was wrong. " I would so go Mr & Mrs. Smith on your ass, Koursaki" she whispered as she pulled away and looked at the man " Besides, you strike me as a Gold Digger kind of guy" he growled at her words and rolled his eyes " Or maybe an idiot like Orhime, either option will get you in the back one day".

Ichigo frowned at her words and grabbed her hand pulling her closer " It has already stabbed me in the back, I dated Seanna remember and I'm still paying off credit card debt" he growled, Rukia smiled at his words and laughed at his words. " Well, you should stop treating women from Kisuke corporate to nice dinners and a good time so you can pay of the debt" she snickered to herself.

" Shut up, and I haven't done that with all the women I work with" he was hurt by her words slightly but brushed it off.

" I know, you haven't got any from Orhime, yet" she smirked as she pulled away. Ichigo grinned at her words and leaned down towards her " Does that mean I'll get some from you, Kuchiki?" he teased.

Rukia pushed him quickly and scoffed at his words " Sorry, I stay away from men with debt and Aid's who like to butter up girl with government cheap cheese" she teased before walking into the hotel from another bottle of liquor.

Ichigo chuckled and smiled at the closed-door " I will get you, Midget" he snickered.

* * *

**Another chapter for CrsytalShardsofRain! **

**To get chapter seven, review! **

**And I want to hear feed back for this chapter people~!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Why?_

_It's a three letter question that can get you so much, it can get you an explanation or the truth. _

_If I told you that either of them was a true fact or innocence then you would never believe me or take my word,_

_My truth can by false and my explanation can be twisted but you will never know unless you can go into my head and see what I have seen, but you can't. _

_My mind and memory holds one thing that you don't..._

_The truth_

As the sun poured through the curtains and the skies covered with the fluffy white innocent clouds the room was silent. The smirk that played on his lips was for knowing why the silent wasn't up to play, looking to his right he looked at the women as she slept. After the first bottle of vodka there came whisky, then with whisky came jack then scotch, but the best thing about the liquor was what it did to the women. A chuckled left his lips as he recalled the memory of the silent table dancing with a rather drunk Felicity, the crowd was wild until Amelia arrived.

_(Flash back)_

_The crowd roared as the two women danced on the pool table, many men that were drunk as hell and women that wanted some fun cheered for the two on the table. In the back sat Ichigo watching the sence play out, he knew something was going to stop the fun and he didn't want to be involved in such a hassle. _

_" WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FELICITY?!" Ichigo snickered at the voice as the room went silent, he looked over at the pool table to see Amelia in a pair of track pants and a baggy T-shirt as she glared at her drunk sister. Felicity twirled with the pool stick in her hand and giggled down at her sister, with a bump of her hip she send a extremely drunk Rukia off the table and into the crowd of men that carried her with joy. _

_" Amelia~" Felicity sang as she pointed her pool stick at her angry sister. " Puff!" she screamed, as she looked a Felicity. " Whaaa~! You're supposed to be a frog~ and not my bossy, mean and angry twin~!" she frowned, hitting the pool stick on Amelia's head quickly so she could turn into a frog she pouted. " Bipity Dopity Boo!" she yelled but nothing happened. _

_The only change in Amelia was the smoke coming out of her ears " FELICITY!" she screamed, the room went silent at her scream. With the anger in her eyes she looked at the men and women in the bar " GET TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS'S!" she screamed. _

_Rukia screamed when the crowd dropped her on the floor and made a mad dash out of the bar, but she soon wished she was the crowd because of the murderous glare Amelia was giving her. " Uh Oh" she said as the women stomped over to her on the ground, Amelia grabbed her the collar of her shirt and brought her to her face. " Ruki~, needs to made vu-vu" the drunk women said, Amelia raised a brow at the killer for the word ' vu-vu'. _

_Ichigo couldn't hold back his laughter as Rukia vomited all over the women. Slapping his knee he fall back onto the hard wood floor and held his stomach as he heard the on flowing stream from Rukia. Felicity giggled as she looked at her sister " Amelia! Is a pretty fountain, now!" she screamed. _

_(flash back ended)_

Ichigo snort back his laughter that he wanted to release to badly. When Rukia groaned beside him and squirm he smiled, she looked over at him and scoffed " K-K-K-... wait, Koursaki?" her voice filled with panic at the look of the man next to her in bed. Her violet eyes widened at the sight and her skin went whiter then before " WHAT DID I DO?!" she screamed, he chuckled when she rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

scurrying back she looked down at her body to see she was dressed and was releifed. " God, you are on loud person in the morning" she heard, looking over at the bed she looked at Ichigo who laid on his side looking at her with a raised brow " How's your head?" he asked, her hands went to her head and the pounding of her brain. She felt like pure shit.

" How much did I drink last night?" she asked, Ichigo huffed as he rolled closer to her. " Let's see, you gulped down full bottles of whisky, jack, scotch, vodka and then did ten shots with Felicity before you had a drinking contest with Felicity over Tequila , which clearly doesn't make your cloths fall off" he told her, Rukia groaned as she stood from the ground and rubbed her head slightly.

" As long as I didn't sleep with you, I don't care" she growled before walking into the washroom to start a bath, when she entered the bedroom again she grabbed her clothing and aspire for her head.

" Oh, you did" she heard, she dropped her thing and screamed to the heavens at the fact. Ichigo throw a pillow at her and stood from the bed, grabbing her shoulders as she screamed he groaned " Rukia! I was joking" he yelled, the silent went silent at his words. When a gun was pressed against his head and her violet eyes filled with fire he smiled softly " Hey, now! There no need to be hassle" he croaked, when the gun was pressed harder against his head he sighed. " Even when you're drunk you are still able to protest me" he told her.

Rukia removed the gun from his head and growled " Good, because if I weren't then you would have taken advantage of me" she stormed into the washroom and slammed the door shut from the world.

* * *

After everyone was down in the lobby Felicity came stumbling down the stair to the group with her pounding head, she groaned when she heard her sisters footsteps behind her as she laid on the floor. She wanted to sleep and die at the same time " Get up" Amelia ordered her sister, Felicity stood and walked with Amelia. Uryuu looked at the women with puzzled eyes as she collapsed on the floor again. " Where's Kuchiki?" Amelia asked.

" Amelia, please don't start" Felicity wind as she curled into a ball.

" No! That women is getting what she de-" Rukia groaned as she walked forward for her dose, when she was grabbed my her shirt and lifted she sighed " What were you thinking?!" Amelia yelled, the group was silent as the killer waited for the rest. " Getting drunk off your ass, then dragging my sister into it-"

" It's called having fun" Rukia silenced her, she pinched the women's wrist making her release her " God, you're worse then the chief was when I was a cop. What's next your going to put me on a leash and call me Rover, because if so I will have to show you my human rights" she wasn't in the mood to be pestered and yelled at her head was mess and her body felt like a puddle of nothing. Looking over at Felicity on the floor Rukia smiled " I honestly wished your sisters pool stick did turn you into a frog" she mumbled loudly.

Byakua was silent as he looked at his sister but Tatsuki was holding back her laughter like the rest of the group. He didn't know what his sister did but he wanted to find out, now. " What did my sister do, Amelia?" he asked with a little bit of fear in his voice, Amelia looked over at the Kuchiki and through a piece of paper at the man " What's this?" he asked.

" My laundry bill, since your sister throw up on me last night after her little pool table dance" Byakua looked over at Rukia with cold eyes as the rest laughed, Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed before walking out of the hotel. " Where do you think your going Miss. Dance?" Amelia teased, Rukia growled as she walked out of the building. She knew she made a mistake but they didn't have to rub it in her face for the whole world to see. So, what she got drunk and danced on a table, throw up on her boss and slept in the same bed as Ichigo.

A pout covered her lips as she placed her head against the steering wheel " Why me?' she whispered to herself, she didn't know what she did to be like this. When Ichigo got into the car with the luggage she sighed and started the engine, at least he wasn't so bad. Looking forward she watched as Byakua and the rest of the group began to drive down the road, she followed quickly and looked at the buildings with the shimmering silver from the sun and the working citizens that walked the sidewalk. She didn't understand how they could look so peaceful when there were killers on the road and murderers walking among them. It must be nice.

Ichigo looked over at the women as she drove, he noticed the far distance look in her eyes as she drove. He wanted to talk to her and learn about this Kaien guy but he was afraid that she would close herself off from him. " Rukia?" he found himself saying, she looked over and nodded slightly at his voice. When he couldn't find himself saying anything else Rukia looked over waiting " What did he do to you?" he asked, Rukia was silent as she looked at the road.

The car turned a corner with the others and the sight of the island was in their view. Rukia looked over at Ichigo with sad eyes as the flash backs covered her eyes, she didn't know if she should tell him or stay quiet hoping he wouldn't ask her again. " I'm not trying to be nosey or rude by invading your personal space, but honestly with the way you acted last night in the alley way I got curious" he admitted, the car stopped with the others and Rukia looked at the loading dock that was going to bring them to the island.

" I understand" she told him, Ichigo was surprised by her words and looked over at her quickly " Kaien and I met when I was on a mission when I was a profiler, since his kills were all women who were short pale and raven hair I was perfect for undercover. When I met him I got addicted to the danger he had and fell in love with him-" a knock on the window stopped her from continuing, she looked over to see Renji with a ticket in hand.

Rolling down the window Rukia could hear the sea and the birds of the area, the smelt of salt and sand filled her nose as she looked at the red head with the tickets. " Amelia said to give this to you, it's to get on the boat with the cars and the luggage" she nodded at the killer and took the tickets, seems like her partying last night was going to get her into more work then she thought. When she looked forwards she saw all the empty cars with the luggage in the back, she was starting to see why the others didn't party and have fun last night, it seemed like her boss had a nuke up her ass that kilt all the fun in the world.

Rukia got out of the car quickly and was followed by Ichigo who looked at the sun in the sky. She walked down the deck with her heels clicking on the wood as she got closer to the boat, when she saw a man with greasy hair and a blue jump suit she sighed. Couldn't he be a little cleaner? When she walked over the man smiled at the women in her business pants and black blouse with her hair pulled back.

Rukia didn't like the look he was giving her but she was going to have to suck it up for the sake of the mission. " Well, Hello there pretty lady" he winked at her quickly, she smiled and looked around the desk quickly to see if there was anyone there to see her. " What can I get ya'" he asked, Rukia gave him the ticket and pointed to the car. When the man began to chuckle at her for some reason she had the urge to kill him. " Sorry miss but we don't load that many cars for one group" he laughed.

" Well can't you make a little exception for little old me" her voice was sweet and desperate towards the man, when his eyes looked at her breast she clenched her fist she was not going to be some quickly or going to be a sells girl either. She fluttered her eyes at him and he winked again, her flirting skills were old but worked.

He smiled and looked at the boat " I'll do it for one little thing" he said, she blushed sightly and giggled at the men as she placed a hand on his shoulder. " One night" he told her, when she head a click come from behind her she looked over to see a furious Ichigo with his gun ready to fire. Thankfully the man was to fixated with his dirty fantasy that he didn't hear or see the gun. Rukia back up into Ichigo and laid her hands on the weapon making their skin touch, a waved of warmth covered her heart at the touch but she brushed it off as nothing. " So, what ya' say?" the man said.

Rukia tilted her head at man and winked " Of course, sir" Ichigo flinched at the fake voice and her seductive tone, he looked down at the tiny women to see that she was clearly acting her best. " But I'll deliver when we are on the boat" she whispered to the work, he nodded and went running to the cars.

Rukia groaned as she looked over at Ichigo who wore a deep scowl because of the man and her agreement, placing her hands on her hips she raised a brow at the killer " What's wrong with you?" she asked, he scoffed and went walking past her like a child that was scolded for being bad. When he walked away Rukia shrugged her shoulders and followed him to the boat.

The deck was polished and perfect, the suns rays were hot and the several passengers wore smiles as they looked out at the ocean. Rukia sighed as she looked over at Felicity who was frowning deeply as she looked down at the table she was sitting at with paper work and files, burying her in work. She didn't know that drink would make her sister but a brute and so cruel towards her, it was merely fun and games. With a huff she blew a pick of her brown hair from her face " Stupid partying, stupid Amelia" she grumbled, Rukia chuckled as she sat down next to the women. With a sigh Felicity looked over at her with a pout " What is my workaholic sister, making you do?" she asked.

Rukia whimpered as she looked at the paper work in front of the women " I had to persuade the car parker to park all those cars on the boat. Which involves me killing him since he wants some ass instead of tips" Rukia groaned she hated when men were like that, so prevented and disgusting, it made her sick to her stomach. Looking away from the paper work she looked towards the deck to see that Ichigo was mopping around for something " What about you?" she asked not letting her eyes leave the men in his sorrow.

Felicity growled as she looked at the document and all the work she had to do " She making me sign and permit the workers agreements for the undercover agents, apparently all of them need to have a signature from their last employer which would be me and Amelia" she told her, Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at the papers. When she saw numbers and dates she grew curious " I know, that's the workers schedule for Aizens company"

Rukia looked directly at the date for a ball at the end of the month " Why a ball?" she whispered, of all things in the party world he went for the most formal and expensive one, were all the guest would be in masks and dresses. Was there a trick or a game involved? Maybe it was a trap?

Felicity shrugged as she stretched in her seat " Maybe, he's just a fancy man with a lot of money that he wants to gloat about" she yawned, it was just a ball nothing more or less. It was a time for people and workers to feel special and rich when they aren't in any way. " It would be a good opportunity to get Ichigo and you aqiuented with the area and then maybe some workers" Rukia nodded and laid her head on the table to relax, she wasn't in the mood to argue or protest about it.

* * *

Half way through the trip to the island Felicity was done the paper work and went to tan on the deck with Rukia by her sister, at least Amelia's cruelty was over and hopefully done with but it was to early to guess. " What's wrong with Koursaki?" Rukia heard, pulling her sunglasses down she looked at the women and shrugged her shoulders. The whole trip Ichigo had been scowling and pouting like a baby for some reason. She slapped the killers arm softly and nudged toward Ichigo " You should go talk to him~" she sang, Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued to sn bathe.

Felicity scoffed at the womans stubbornness before taking matters into her own hands, standing from the chair she walked to the shadowed area of the boat were Ichigo was looking at the water. Wth a hard hand she slapped the man's back before leaning next to him to see the water " It's pretty, huh" she said, Ichigo nodded and looked over his shoulder toward Rukia.

" I've seen prettier" he mumbled, when a fist contacted with his cheek sending him to the ground he growled at the women " WHAT THE HE-" he tried.

" That's what turns Rukia off you idiot! It's the cheap crap that quick chicks fall for that makes her blow you off, why don't you start trying to get something new?" she was frustrated with him, every time he spoke something was coming out that should stay inside. Like, really ' I've seen prettier' that was bullshit. " And for the record you don't compare women to a giant mass of water called the ocean, it makes us think we're fat" she muttered the last bit but he caught her words, when he stood she sighed and looked over at the women " This isn't why I came over here for anyway. Why are you so moody?"

Ichigo chuckled as he looked at the water " I'm not moody" he snapped.

" Don't lie to your boss" she snickered.

" I will when she tries to turn her sister into a frog" he teased.

" Shut up, before I toss you in with the sharks" she threatened.

" What are you going to throw me in a room alone with your sister?" he joked but not at the right time, when a shoe slapped his head he cursed as he looked over to see Amelia herself. He chuckled nervously as he looked at the red faced women as she gritted her teeth together " Ahhh...Amelia, what a surprise!" he chuckled. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest as she glared daggers at the man.

" We will be docking in five minutes" Amelia growled as she walked away from the two and headed towards Rukia, both people shivered at her frozen aura that traveled with her.

" T-That isn't finished" Felicity quickly said as she scurried off to get her things from the deck leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts and misery about the silent that blew him off every time he spoke.

* * *

With all the cars on the island and all the killers ready to leave, Rukia sat near the parkers door as he did something inside the room. She smiled down at her hand gun in her hand and then to the door, she was going to enjoy this kill . When the door opened she placed the gun in her pants loop and looked at the man with a smile " So... I was think a little walk on the dock before the ' payment' " she smiled fakily as the man nodded and guided her towards the dock.

The sun on the water made the sence romantic with the swirls of color and the oranges that were bright and bold. When she felt the man wrap an arm around her she scowled at the ocean and placed her hand on the gun in her pant loop. " Do you have a family?" she asked with a shrug that hid the hate in her tone, she wanted to kill him and get on with the mission.

The man looked at her with happiness in his eyes " No, it just me-"

" Good" she smiled evilly as she pointed the gun at him, he was silent at the sight. Moving closer she chuckled at the fright in his face " You have no idea how much I hate men like you. Ya' know the kind that wants nothing but to make women's lives a living Hell. That makes my life a lot easier" her thumb flipped the safety off the gun and her index finger tightened on the trigger. " Goodbye" she smiled as she pulled the trigger causing the man's brains to fly into the air.

With the smell of blood in the air Rukia threw the body into the ocean for the sharks to eat in the distance, when the water swirled with the blood she looked at the near distance to see a fin coming in the direction. " Perfect" she whispered as she walked back towards the car.

* * *

**Heyy guys, well i got alot of reviews over the weekend and have many chapters to write to wish me luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I want to address one matter that I have noticed in one of the reviews. First, thank you all for reviewing I love them and I have a lot of chapters planned for your reviews!**

**luis- **If you don't like Tatsuki and Baykua being together then don't continue reading. I personal think that if Byakua and Tatsuki met then something may spark, besides in Silent Killer, I need Byakua to be emotional and not a blank page for when killing, slaughter, torture, revenge, kidnapping, secrets, cheating and a lot more stuff happens. Plus you hardly hear anything about them and that isn't a big deal. Also, if you think that it's lame that Rukia see's Kaien when looking at Ichigo is so **LAME** well again I repeat, **STOP READING.**

**But thank you to everyone that has written me reviews that have great advice, your enjoyment and so much more, for you all! I give you Chapter 8 !**

* * *

_My pericous._

_You are like my sun to my summer, the air that rushes through my lungs and the murderous thoughts that run through my mind._

_If I had to see you again, I would make you see and feel the pleasure of my thoughts and the pain that my victims show,_

_with your own body and soul._

_For you are my run away that still haunts me to this very day..._

The build was quiet as the sound of shoes tapping the floor echoed through the shimmering windows, the wall white walls of the building were cold and life less almost like the people that worked there. All the silence was broken by a single knock on a cherry wood door that held a golden name plate that read: _Aizen_, the man that ordered all the killers and murderers in the building, the man that paid them to torture their victims and the man that was planning something bigger and better for the world.

" Come in" was heard from behind the door, with a strong hand that glowed with brown skin that pricked at the feeling of blood, fingers that ached for several more victim's that would scream for mercy, that made his ears think of angels and his eyes flash with joy. When the door opened and the sight of deep red walls, a dark brown wooden desk in the middle of the black carpeted floor and a leather chair that faced the wall. " Tosen, my fine killer. What is the reason for you to be in my office?" a heard spoke from the chair.

Tosen flipped his braided purple locks and walked into the room, letting the door close behind him. He walked to the desk and looked at the several books that were on the wood, many of them being battle planners, math, history and great wars but nothing that he thought was out of order for the plan that Aizen had in mind. " Aizen, I am here to report that Kaname was found dead off the dock of Las Noches" he told the man, the leather chair swirled around with the pale face, brown eyed and mid-lenght hair that shaped his narrow face. A smirk covered the mans face as he looked at the murderer.

" What was the cause of death?" Aizen asked, he really didn't care of how the greasy man died but he wished to know if there was any sign of a possible threat to his plan. Tosen smiled and shook his head at the man slightly as he chuckled to himself almost like he knew that he was going to ask that very question when he found out about the man's death.

" Straight to the point, as always Aizen" Tosen smiled as he looked into the brown orbs from behind his grey sunglasses. Tosen looked at the sleeves of his black business suit and then returned his attention to the man in front of him. " His body is down in Starrk's chambers, Aizen. If you wish to see the body, you may join me as I go now" with that Tosen turned and went to the door, when he heard foot steps behind him he smirked at the man following him and the curiosity he had for the body he was about to see.

Aizen looked over at the man in front of him as they walked down the wall to wall offices that held desks, computers, pictures and chairs. Besides being killer they worked as a business firm, once in a while their clients would go missing or would be found dead in the ocean, but that was what they got for working with killers and murderers. " Did they find or see the car transporter to the island?" he asked, if Kaname used the computer to boat to record the passengers then they were in luck. But if not, then they were going to have to wait and see who might have kilt Kaname.

" The computers were under wiping at the time, so no data was saved or recorded" Tosen told him, it was almost to good to be true. Tosen thought it was just that the greasy man slipped and fell into the water attracting a shark or something. " perhaps, Kaname fall off the dock" he suggested but Aizen shrugged pressed the elevators button to go down.

Tosen leaned against a wall next to the elevator and looked at the man, he didn't see on how the man managed to be one of the biggest business, scammers and killer around, he thought that he was better then Aizen in so many ways. His kill rate was double then what Aizen had and he didn't understand how his status was higher. " You know Tosen, the way you stare at me I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to put a bullet in my skull" Aizen said out of the blue, Tosen sighed and folded his arms over his chest quickly.

" Please, bullets are not my style" he mumbled, he didn't like bullets they were to quick and painless. Tosen was a man of perfection, that was why he skinned his victims and now, he had the new skill of skinning, cutting and examining their muscle just for the hell of it. " Besides, why would I use a bullet when looking inside the body is much more interesting to me?" he asked.

Aizen chuckled as the Bing of the elevator entered the air " True" he muttered as he stepped into the metal area with Tosen behind him. Aizen didn't feel any fear having the one man that could slit his throat and skin his dead body with in minutes next to him, instead he found it normal and more natural because he himself was a murderer, that no one knew of. Not even his wife and child. He found it amusing that Momo and his little daughter didn't know about his killing since they walked over the graves of the victims, everyday.

The elevator was silent as the two man looked at the flashing buttons as they zoomed down the floors of the building. " I heard that you have gotten several new employee's coming in tomorrow" Tosen spoke up, Aizen nodded at the man and looked over at him.

" Yes. They are all excellent rankings in the murderer ranking, one was even close to beating Starrk for his spot but she didn't, thankfully. I even managed to get yourself a assistant" Aizen was proud of his new employee's. He did farther research into the women he was going to be having around him all the time, it seemed that the women looked sweet but when she got her prey alone she ripped them to pieces. Her name was : Inoue Orhime. He found the name was such a lovely and peaceful name but in all truth she was far from peaceful.

Tosen shrugged as he thought about who he was going to have around all the time, especially in his office " Who is this person that is going to be assisting me?" he asked, Aizen froze slightly as he heard the question.

" Her name is Seanna, she is known for her love in men that are older and richer then others. She was married three time and all three of her husbands, she murdered with poison and then cutting their body into piece's before feeding them to her pets-" Tosen chuckled as he heard the profile of the women, she sounded perfect to him.

" Seem's like I and Seanna will get along perfectly" he said as the elevator stopped on the last floor. When the doors opened they saw the damp, cold and grey basement floor. There were walls and walls of glass rooms where many of Aizen's employee's were playing with their clients. The deafening screams of women and yelled for help from men in the rooms echoed towards the two men. " Seem's like everyone wants to get rid of the old so they can have the new" Tosen smiled.

They began to walk down the hallway, looking to the first room they saw blood splattered on the glasses. Inside hung a women covered in blood and being stabbed with long needles that made her look like she was a over used voodoo doll, the women looking at her was humming as she looked at the blood and the women " Tia, she always manages to be so brutal but makes it into an art fit for museums" Aizen commented as he looked at the women and the bloody one.

Tosen sighed and looked to his right to see a man being ripped apart by a wall, he screamed and yelled at the doer but that wasn't going to stop him. " Uliquiorra, makes all his kills horrifying and painful but yet at the end he paints a master piece on the glass" Tosen commented, when he caught the eyes of green as he looked over at him from the wall he was leaning against to watch the kill. The chills went down his spine as Uliquiorra looked over slowly, he didn't fear the killer but he could be creepy when he looked over slowly.

Aizen continued to walk down the hallway past all the murderers as they killed, torture and watched. When they reached the only room that wasn't glass Tosen stopped, his eyes wandered the metal room that the murderer made. The victim inside screamed but it was muffled by the metal " Why is it that Shiba doesn't displace his pleasure?" Tosen asked.

" He doesn't because he only wants himself to see and know what he does with his victims, it's simple privacy, Tosen" Aizen answered. Tosen nodded and continued to walk until they where in front of two doors that shinned a bright light through the glass. With a knock he waited for the murderer to come and greet them.

" Ah, Aizen and Tosen, just in time. I was just about to look inside the neck" Starrk said with his deep voice, Tosen rolled his eyes at the tall, brown shaggy haired and prickled chin that looked at them with his surgeon match that looked like a monsters mouth hanging down at his neck, his surgeon scrubs were covered in blood from the blood as he lead them inside.

The room smelt to clean and was to bright for Tosen, it reminded him of a hospital. In the middle of the room was a silver bench were the body of Kaname laid, the body was tattered and eaten by sharks. His arms were either completely gone or half way eaten, it was gross. As the three got closer to the body the smell of the salty ocean, rotten flesh, bacteria and grease. " Well, we definitely know that this was Kaname. He smells like grease and bacteria" Tosen said as he covered his mouth and nose with his large hand.

" Yeah, yeah" Starrk said as he looked at the body, with a sculpt he moved around the loose skin on the neck " Sadly the shark ate his hand and felt me with the neck and some of the body" Starrk continued as he continued to look at the body. " Well, I can't tell you whither he was murdered or just eaten alive by a shark but either way he's dead. If this was a murder, then the killer certain has a lot of hatred for men" Starrk laughed.

Aizen chuckled at Starrk, he looked over at Tosen quickly " Go get Shiba for me, he may see something" he ordered, Tosen nodded and went to the two doors quickly. He made his way to the metal room, he looked at the sealed door that screamed torture and pure evil.

With a strong hand he knocked on the door and waited for the killer to answer, he tapped his foot as he waited. When he heard the large steel locks slid over and many bolts twist he knew that Kaien was coming, Tosen didn't understand why the man had so many locks on the door maybe to make his victim's think they had a chance to get out, but in all truth they had better luck with Kaien himself. When the door swung open Tosen heard a women screaming for help and pleading to Kaien, when the door was closed, Kaien leaned against it the door. His jet black hair covered his tanned face as he looked at the floor, his tall structure echoed his shadow that was reflected onto the floor. " Why did you interfer with my kill, Tosen?" Kaien growled as he looked up with his blue eyes that was deeper then the ocean itself.

Tosen nodded his head toward Starrks chambers and sighed " Aizen wants you to see the body of Kaname-" Kaien laughed as he heard the name, when calmed down he stiffened.

" Poor guy, was he finally kilt by Tia like she wanted?" Kaien asked, he remember the women threatening the rookie in her office since he kept hitting on her.

" No, he was found in the ocean, half eaten by a shark and anymore coming his way" Tosen answered as he smiled, he knew that Tia had a temper but he never figured she would threaten someone like that.

" Half eaten?" Kaien questioned. Tosen nodded a yes to the man " Are you sure he wasn't eaten by Starrk himself, he does eat his victims, remember" Kaien suggested, Tosen snorted as he shook his head quickly.

" No, Starrk doesn't like greasy foods" Tosen slurred the word ' food' and went to walking down the hallway with Kaien behind him. " Apparently, Aizen got me an assistant. She is a complete monster and a gold digger" he snickered, he really wanted to meet the murderous women and see what she was like.

" Hmm... I wonder if I got one" Kaien wondered, Tosen chuckled at his comment. If Kaien was going to have an assistant then he was going to torture he in that metal room, especially if she had raven hair and pale skin that made him remember someone that no one knew of. When they reached the room Kaien covered his mouth and nose quickly " I feel bad for the shark" he mumbled causing Tosen to chuckle in agreement.

Starrk smiled at Kaien and looked over at Tosen, Kaien's eyes widened at the sight of the distorted man and chuckled as he noticed the head was gone " Man, who ever did this really hates someone. Either that or the shark was starving when he fell in" Kaien snorted, Aizen glared at his comment. He didn't like it when people made fun of the dead and how they once were. Aizen thought they dissevered respect even if they were people like Kaname. " Sorry, Aizen-sama" Kaien said as he bowed is head to the man.

" It's fine, but I need you to see if there is any evidence" Aizen said, Kaien nodded and looked at the body closely. His blue eyes looked over the corps. " Anything?" Aizen asked as they murderer went to the hand of the dead.

" Yeah, if he fell in then he would have wood from the dock in his nails from trying to get back on the dock" Kaien said, Starrk walked over and scrapped under the finger nails before heading to the telescope to look at the material under the nail.

" I hope this puts some clarification on the death" Tosen sighed, Aizen nodded in agreement.

" Yes, if it's nothing but an accident then there will be no hassle for the new employee's" Aizen said, Kaien smirked and looked over at Tosen. They both knew about the last scare Aizen went through for one of his dead employee's. The whole building was on lock down and had to move to an island so they were lost in the breeze from the group trying to get them, but it turned out that the man died by committing suicide.

Kaien noticed the twinkle in Tosen eyes as he thought of the beauty he was going to be working with " Since Tosen gets an assistant, what about me?" he asked, his work was boring and needed some life, a women would be a good touch to his office.

" I already got you covered, you get to be in the company of a women by the name of Hiyori. She's a little fireball of death, with her killing spree she had in America and Canada" Aizen said, Kaien smiled at the information about her, to him she sounded interesting and completely amazing. " She's short to your liking, but she has blonde hair and pale skin" Kaien's smile widened at the description of the women and what he was going to be working with.

" She sounds perfect" Kaien chuckled, when Starrk stood from the telescope they all looked towards him and waited for him to speak. When he was silent, Kaien growled and sighed as he rubbed his temples " What was under his nails?" he hissed at the man.

" It was wood from the dock, grease, oil, leather from cars he placed on the boat and sand from the sand" Starrk explained, the death of Kaname was nothing but an accident and a starving shark that wanted something to eat. " So, there is no need to worry about it" Starrk said like it was nothing but knowledge. Aizen nodded and looked at the two murderers that seemed to get the fact that they could leave and finish their killing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rukia 13 BleachBeliver-** _I am so glad you love this fic! For the whole Tosen and Kaname thing, I honestly forgot his last name and had no idea that it was Kaname. I named the parker guy that because it was the first name that came to my mind while writing the chapter. And I see why since it's Tosen last name, but it won't really matter because this and maybe a little in future chapters, Kaname will be mentioned, but either way he isn't that important. _

**_To all my fan's! Thank you for the reviews! And if there is anything I can clarify for you guys, I am glad to do so! Now, to the Chapter!_**

* * *

_My identity is something that will blow you away, when you know who I am, I will have to elimate you for your knowledge_

_You could be the most innocent person, but sadly you made a mistake that will cost you your life. _

_That mistake will give me my twisted pleasure and be my high when you die..._

_The mistake was..._

_Knowing the true me_

" Amelia, why must I be a gold digger? I'm not even half of one" Seanna whined as she looked at the false information and person she was going to be, for when she was working with Tosen. She didn't like the idea of being a gold digger who married the old, killed them and then fed them to her pets, she thought it was disgusting. She wanted Orhime's character who caught her prey with her beauty and then made them think they were going to be getting something perious, but the only thing she was giving them was their dead bed with their missing limbs next to them.

Ichigo chuckled at the whines Seanna was giving the women " What? You can't play yourself for once" he comment, Seanna growled and glared at him with pure evil. His amber eyes lite with revenge and fire as he looked at her, to him she was nothing but the reminder of the debut he had to still pay off because of her " Beside's, I think Amelia and Felicity gave you the person, she just like you just minus the crazy" he snickered, he looked over to his right to see Rukia as she snorted back her laughter as she cooked breakfast for the group.

" I am not a gold digger!" Seanna yelled in anger, Rukia raised a brow at Tatsuki who was at her right eating bacon that was just cooked. " She would've fooled me" Rukia whispered to the women, Tatsuki chuckled as she heard the comment. Seanna glared at the two and then looked at Amelia as she sat at the table with her perfect posture " Come on, Amelia. I am not a gold digger, right?" she frowned softly.

Felicity looked over at Ichigo as he waited for Amelia to answer " How much are you in debut again, Koursaki?" she asked causing Seanna she growl in anger.

" About $49,000.00 thanks to Seanna and her shopping" Ichigo growled as he glared at Seanna who waved her hands in the air like it was nothing. When they heard a wince from the kitchen they all looked over to see Rukia whispering curses at the bacon and stove. Ichigo smirked as she glared at the pan and seemed to frighten Tatsuki with her evil aura. " What happened? Can't cook, Midget" Ichigo said from the kitchen bar stool he was sitting on.

Rukia didn't hesitate to point her gun at his face and glare into his amber eyes " Do you want me to killing you or would you rather me poison your ass with your breakfast" she growled, the room seemed to go cold at her glare. Seanna even stopped complaining about her character and sat down at the table " If I hear another word of insult from your mouth I will make your brains splatter all over the kitchen table, Koursaki" she hissed.

Ichigo was silent when she placed the gun down on the counter and went to the breakfast again, he heard a chuckle come from the staircase where he saw Karin and Toushiro together. Ichigo smirked at the business suit that his sister wore with her black skirt, white blouse and jacket she looked right for her part. Karin fiddled with the pearl necklace that dangled from her neck as she chuckled at her brother " Still getting threatened, Ichi-nii" she commented.

Toushiro rolled his eyes at his wife and pulled her close to him quickly " Still gay as ever, Karin" Ichigo snapped back, Rukia looked over and with a quick hand slapped him in the back of the head with a clean frying pan that hung from the house of the kitchen. The Bing echoed the house and the thud of Ichigo's body hitting the floor was followed after. Karin blinked at the silent women as she glared at her brother.

" I was hoping a brick of cheese would fall out" Rukia sighed as she placed the pan down on the counter, her violet eyes went to the fallen man on the floor as he whimpered for his head.

" What the hell?! I have brain cells! You crazy, Midget!" Ichigo roared, Rukia snapped her head at the comment on her height and grabbed her gun in seconds. Ichigo glared at the steel and when she pulled the trigger a puff of smoke appeared and glitter shot in his face, a note dangled on a stick from the gun that read: _BANG!_

Rukia's petite body trembled with anger at the sight, when she through the gun over at couch where Uryuu, Chad and Byakua sat all three men looked over at her. " WHO TOUCH MY GUN?!" she screamed, when Amelia raised her hand Rukia glared and went to leaped over the counter to attack the women but Tatsuki held her back. " DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! WHAT IF I NEEDED THE GUN TO KILL SOMEONE?!" Rukia screamed at the women, Amelia shrugged her shoulder at the women and her rant, she thought it was rather funny to have the women be fooled like that.

Ichigo panted slightly as the thrill went through his body, it was just like playing Russia roulette. Then the reality dawned on his about the killer " YOU WHERE READY TO KILL ME?!" he roared at the women,Rukia glared at the killer and then looked at the frying pan on the counter, she wanted to hit him again with the pan but Tatsuki was holding her down.

" Believe it Ichi-nii, she wanted your brains on the walls" Karin snickered causing her brother to glare at her.

" Good Morning!" the whole room went silent at the sound of Yuzu's happy voice, all eyes went to her as she smiled at the group. It was awkward to have such a happy person in the room when people were angry and ready to kill. She skipped down the stairs and hugged her brother quickly before ruffling Karin's hair quickly. " Rukia-chan, you're making breakfast" she smiled to the women.

Rukia blinked at the sudden change and nodded to the women before going back to the food, she didn't know if she should be shocked or weirded out because of the sudden change. She remained silent for the rest of the preparation of breakfast not because she didn't wish to speak but because she was mentally fighting herself about what just happened. When she heard a yawn come from the stairs she looked over to see Shinji with his regular clothing on, Rukia didn't care for him. She was waiting for Hiyori to walk down so she could see what she needed to fix and how she could do it.

Rukia placed the breakfast on the table and to her surprise the men of the house seemed to jump right into the food, well except for her brother and Uryuu. Ichigo seemed to act like he was starved and grabbed whatever he could on his plate but we either beaten by Renji or punched be Toushiro, the silent sighed and started to rub her temples softly. She was getting tired of having so many men in the house and then having hardly any women she could talk with, without hearing a squeal or the awe factor of her words.

" Oi! Save me some food!" Hiyori yelled as she looked at the group at the table, Rukia caught the womens eyes and looked over her body. She noticed that she was wearing pair of navy business pants that matched her jacket, along with a silky white blouse that made her look bigger in the chest, the heels on her feet made her look taller. Her blonde locks were tied back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses were on the bridge of her nose, Rukia shook her head slowly at the women, she already knew that Kaien would see through her faster then a horse in a turtle race. " What?" Hiyori asked Rukia, the silent killer walked up to her and shook her head.

" Rule number one, when working with Shiba Kaien never have your hair up. He likes looking at womens necks so he could see were their more delicate" Rukia said as she watched Hiyori's blonde lock flow down her shoulders " Number two, never try and make your chest bigger. Kaien once told me he never thought a women with a big chest and big butt were capable of crunching numbers, because their breast were crunching them" Hiyori nodded at Rukia's words and made note to change her blouse before leaving. " Number three, if you wear glasses then you better get used to contacts because wearing glasses gives him a weapon-"

" You're over reacting Kuchiki, there is no way glasses can be a weapon" Uryuu snickered to her, Rukia smirked and grabbed the glasses on Hiyori's face. With a quick hand she snapped the frame and walked over to the sniper. " W-What are you doing?" Uryuu asked, when he felt pointed metal on his neck he shook slightly. Rukia raised a brow at the man and shook her head, with just a litte pressure she would have periced his neck causing him to bleed out on the floor. Uyruu looked into the dull violet eyes and nodded at her example. " Okay, so glasses can be a weapon" he smiled weakly at the killer as she nodded.

* * *

The group looked up at the large shinning building in front of them with 'awe', none of them thought it would look so big or so natural. Especially for a business firm that was filled with murderers. When the front door opened and their eyes went to a women with blonde locks and tanned skin they blinked " Welcome to Sosuke Business Firm, we work to make all your problem's disappear" she said as the group walked inside. Her eyes went to Karin instantly and then to Toushiro who seemed to be acting protective of her.

Karin looked over at the women and smirked as she noticed the sight of her watching her and Toushiro, she knew that in the business files it said she and Toushiro were married for the sake of Yuzu. Their story was that once they met that they became murderers because the kill was like a high for them but not like a drug but, sexually. Karin was the wife that would go and bring in the prey for her husband, then Toushiro would do all the dirty work like killing and beating but then she would get rid of the body without anyone knowing who it was.

Tia was silent as she lead the group to the elevator where she turned to them " Each floor is counted for the kill ranking, if you are placed on the first floor then you are a rookie and nothing more, second floor is for some-what murderers, then there is the top floor. Floor 13 where all the major murderers are, lucky for you all we only have to make one trip since everyone's on the same floor" she explained before pressing the 13th floor. The ride was silent and filled with tense air, she did see them as threats or enemies, she saw them as co-workers.

When the doors opened and the sight of the office was in view the group smiled to themselves for the murderers stupidity. The grey carpet and white walls were like any normal office. But in the middle of the room stood Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Kaien, Starrk and Ulquiorra, none of the killers in the elevator flinched at the sight but kept hard eyes at the murderers to saw that they thought they were better then them. " Good job my dear Tia, now please run along" Aizen told the women, Tia nodded and went to her office.

The group stood in front of the men and were silent, just waiting for orders " Well, what a wonderous sight to see in the morning. A whole group of new faces that have slaughtered, tortured and killed innocent people" Aizen smiled but no one smiled back to him which made it awkward for him in some way " Ah.. Well, these men here are going to be very important for your life in this office. Gin is my co-owner and very dear friend, Tosen is my most experienced worker, Kaien here is one of the main powers in this floor, Starrk can give you all the inside work you need" the murderers chuckled at Aizen words on Starrk.

" Oh yeah, all the _inside _work. He'll eat the part you don't want" Kaien commented, Tosen nudged him slightly as he chuckled to himself about the comment. Aizen glared at the man and sighed before continuing his introduction for the group " And Ulquiorra is the master of crunching numbers" again the group chuckled at the man but Aizen ignored him " I am Aizen the owner of this fine firm and I think I made my pick obvious" he waved his hand towards Orhime causing the women to walk forward with her navy blue dress, her auburn locks were in a bun. " Inoue Orhime" he smiled, she nodded and smirked at the man.

" I am surprised you actually wish to be in a room alone with me" she mumbled, Aizen snickered at the women and looked at the group of men that were watching " Considering what I would do with you, alone" she finished.

" I know, you would rip me apart" Aizen snapped the wome shrugged her shoulders.

" You would make to much noise. I would first seduce you then cut out your tongue so you were silent, then I would rip your limbs off and watch you bleed to death" the room went cold at Orhime's plan and character, she was going to be a real animal with this mission.

Aizen gulped slightly at her words and looked at the group of murderers that were silent and cold at her words, he thought he would never see the day were the top murderers were frightened by a women that was just like them. " Every interesting, Orhime- san. Now, the person at the front desk is Histugayu Karin and your husband is the janitor since you two are the best at looking at proper prey, Seanna your with Tosen. I suggest you don't let him get to close or he'll turn you into a leather couch"

Seanna chuckled at the man and looked at Tosen " My dog's need a new chew toy and I'm pretty sure, Tosen's skull could work just fine" she smiled evilly at the man causing chills to go down his spine at the sight, she didn't like the character but she had to live with it and make it work.

" I believe so, Hiyori you are with Shiba Kaien" Aizen said, Hiyori was with the one man in the room that was unknown for his way of killing. The only thing she found out about Kaien from Rukia was that he had a wife named: Miyako. Had two children when she met him and kilt around 56 women who where found in a ditch by travelers with high blatter issues. Just by the look of the men Hiyori knew that he was going to be a hard one to crack.

Aizen sighed and looked at the men at his side " Now, get to work" he said before leading Orhime to his office. Hiyori stepped forward and looked at the murderer with her brown orbs that were filled with dullness and relaxation. She thought he was handsome but at the same time she didn't care if he was Brad Pitt he was going to be kilt either by her hand or Rukia's hand, it was practically a race to see who got the first shot and when.

" Hmmm.. you are short for the killing you did" Kaien commented, Hiyori smirked and punched the man in the stomach making him double over in pain. She didn't like people making fun of her height, she thougth it was good to be short because you have so many more hiding placing when you need to be kept a secret from the world.

With a swift hand Hiyori yanked his tie down causing him to look exactly into her brown eyes of anger " Next time you ever insult my height, you will be eating the only thing that makes you a man, Shiba" she growled, Kaien smiled as she released him and went to walking down the hallway with her blonde hair bouncing with beauty, she remembered Rukia's words: _Don't let him walk over you, you need to make it seem like you could kick his ass when ever you wanted. _


	10. Chapter 10

_When the dawn is in the dusk's my heart still wonders for you and your love,_

_when my heart become the moon my love disappears and my monster awakens for the night. _

_The monster wishes more then to roll around in your blood and rip you to pieces, _

_you may not understand my monster but that is something for you to fear. _

_My monster lives in a world with dark sky's filled with blood shredded stars and tree's that are like the knifes I kill with, _

_my world is a world where no happiness or happy ending can live,_

_not even you my love will survive my world because it lives and breathes on the thought of your, heart in my hands and your dead body,_

_under me as I laugh at my doing... _

Her blonde hair swayed with her step as she followed the murderer towards her working area. Hiyori wasn't afraid of the man only because she was killer, but she thought of him as a kill and her pay check that would get her candy, pizza and pay the bills. But also the thought of what Rukia said to her still fresh in her mind, made her nervous when she was around Kaien. For the reason that, he loved to kill the women closest to him and does it so easily.

Kaien looked over at the blonde and scowled softly at the thought that were going through his mind, he wanted to believe she was the women he loved back when he was married. But he knew different, he knew that the women he loved was some where in the world breathing and laughing her life away, the life he wanted to take away with his own fingers. He had a strange feeling about the blonde and the way she was; she seemed so familiar to him like he knew her some how but truly didnt.

When blue mixed with brown Kaien felt a chill go down his spine at her cold eyes, they were like ice. When he looked around he saw the frosted doors that hide his office, then he looked back at the women. He didn't know if he was ready to bring her inside, she seemed to be so cold. When they reached the doors he leaned against them in silence. " Why did you wear your hair down?" he asked,noting that he knew one person that would do that in a business firm.

Hiyori found it hard to breath at his question, she was in fear that she was caught by the same man that was engaged to the silent, her teacher. " What?" she asked softly, as she managed to stay cool and collected like she wasn't afraid but deep down she was. Was her cover blown ?

Kaien looked down at the blonde like he knew she wasn't telling the truth, almost like a mirror that was reflecting her lies. When Kaien noticed she seemed to be panicking he smirked " It just that most women don't wear their hair down when they work at a business firm, and I was curious to why you didn't wear a bun" he told her, Hiyori mentally released a sigh of relief and smiled at the man quickly.

" Now, Shiba. Am I a normal woman?" her voice was cold and dead towards him, she needed to stay in character around Kaien if not she would end up god knows where. " Since we have that settled, let's go and get to work" she pushed the man away and headed into the office, her brown eyes widened at the sight of office.

The walls of dark blue matched his eyes, to the carpet was white making the furniture and walls pop. Many paintings of mountains and of people that seemed so happy, her eyes went to the corner where there was a wooden desk filled with books, paper work, a computer and photo's, the chairs around the desk made it look professional. In the centre of the office sat large white leather sofa that made it look like a living room fit for a king, when she looked towards the other side of the room there was another desk just like the other on the opposite side of the room " It's nice, huh" she heard in her ear, she looked over and smiled slightly.

" If this is nice then I want to see beautiful" she commented before walking into the room and started looking at the pictures on the wall, she leaned forward at the large photo of Kaien with a women that was petite with raven hair and violet eyes. Her eyes widened at the picture as she looked the picture : _That's the silent killer! _she thought before looking away towards the murderer. " Who's that?" she asked.

Kaien smiled at the photo and walked over quickly to the picture, his hand when to the women's face and traced the angle slowly " That my dear, this is the one women I let get away. We were planning to be married but I couldn't hold back the need to torture her and make her bleed... but now, I really want her back so I can love her and hold her" Hiyori started to feel bad for the murderer, he seemed to really care for Rukia " But, then again, if I seen her again I would want to kill her" and there went the thought of sadness, he was still the same murderer with no heart.

" Hmmm... she seems interesting" Hiyori said softly before walking to the desk, her eyes went to the paper work on her desk. It had numbers and documents that she didn't understand the meaning but knew something was in them that she needed to do, and Kaien would tell her like planned.

" Don't worry about those, Aizen gives them to us so it looks more convincing that we are business people. If you look closely they're already finished. All you really need to be able to do is type in information and send them to the front desk to go to the bottom floor, where they actually know what they're doing" Kaien told her, Hiyori smirked and nodded at his works. It was clever and sneaky, the two things she loved the most.

* * *

" Yuzu are you ready?" Ichigo asked his sister, his amber eyes looked over her lace pink dress that went to her knee's and was low on her neck. Her sandy hair was curled and perfect for her introduction to Starrk, her brown eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at her brother, who was worried she was going to under as Starrk's dinner tonight.

" Ichi-nii, I've been doing this for the longest time, don't worry about me. Besides Karin, Toushiro, Orhime and everyone elses will be on the floor if anything does happen to me" Yuzu told him as she looked out the window of the car, the sight of the building made her heart race and her mind go to the mission in hand.

" Ichigo have a little faith in your sister" Rukia said from the back seat with the tinted windows, her violet eyes mixed with his amber as she smiled softly. Rukia needed to give him hope to let his sister do this so she was going to play it out. " Nothing is going to happen to her in there" she told him before taking his hand and winking at him quickly " Besides, with her gone we're alone"

" Yuzu, get out" Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled when the young women got out and Ichigo began to drive away " You are to easy to trick" she chuckled at the orange maned man.

Yuzu took a deep breath as she looked at the build, her heart was beating faster then a sports car in a car race. With her strength she walked through the doors to see the building busy and filled with people who were working their butt's off, she walked towards the desk with a confident smile on her lips and leaned towards the women quickly " Ohayo, I am here to see Histuagya Karin and Inoue Orhime" her voice was cheery and happy as the women held up her finger for the floor number. " Thank you" she said and went to the elevator that was empty.

She tapped her white heels quickly and watched the numbers change to red, when the Bing of the elevator entered the air she smiled and looked forward as the doors opened revealing and more quiet and calm enviroment. When she saw Karin in the front desk typing she smiled and ran over " Karin! Long time no see!" she said, her twin looked up and stood from her seat and ran to her before giving her a hug.

" A little too, long if you ask me!" Karin squealed, as she hugged Yuzu she leaned towards her ear " Office 8, is Starrk's. He should be coming to my desk in a few seconds, be ready" Karin whispered before releasing Yuzu. " How did you know I was here?" she asked.

" Well, I was out in the town when I saw Toushiro getting off the boat. I wanted to come and see you but sadly you know that human body parts got bad if in salt and covered in rice" Yuzu said.

" Did I just hear what I think I just heard?" a deep voice said, the timer in Yuzu's head went off as she looked over to see Starrk in his business suit. " Did you made someone into a disk?" he smiled, Yuzu blushed and looked away quickly from the man she thought he was good looking but she needed to remember he ate people.

She smiled and giggled softly " Do you have to cook the human brain on 250 for 3 hours to make it nice and tender?" she joked, Starrk smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders quickly.

" Where have you been all my life?" he asked.

" Easy, I've been dating people from Tokyo and making them into dishes before sending them to their families to eat" she giggled and tittled her head to the side. "So, it's pretty hard to find me, let alone know me"

Starrk chuckled and twirled her curls on his fingers quickly " Well then, I am Starrk, no last name required" he whispered in her ear. Yuzu giggled and pushed him slightly before going to take her leave in the elevator. " Wait, don't leave" he said as he stopped the machine with his hand. " Why don't we go talk in my off, Miss..."

" Call me Yuzu, and it would be a pleasure" she smiled, Starrk laid out a hand to her and she took it quickly. " And you're just in lucky I have some of curry and rice in my purse" she smiled, Starrk chuckled and looked over at Karin quickly.

" Karin please send those documents to Kaien, I have a angel in my presence" he winked at Yuzu before leading her towards his office. " My dear, I only eat meat that come from the human body" he told Yuzu who smirked.

" Why Starrk, this curry was going to the victims family, of course it is human" she smiled.

" Again, where have you been all my life?" he chuckled.

" I already told you, my dear"

" Do you eat your victims?"

" Sadly no, I have a sickness that requires me to eat a lot of protein and vitamins. That's why I send them to the families, all my spices and recipes make the flesh have so much taste that they don't know their eating someone"

" Well then, I'll eat for you. Because it sounds and smell delicious" Starrk smiled. Yuzu giggled at the flattering comment like she thought it was true, if anything it was. She literally had to cut up body parts and cook the dish but she only did it to a already dead person, because Karin and Rukia killed the guy.

When the two made it to the office Yuzu looked around the room to see the comfortable setting, with the flowers on the desk and the little seating area for his clients. Starrk lead her towards the sofa's in the center of the room and sat her down on the longest one before sitting on the one opposite of her, it wasn't formal but rather normal. With a smile on her lips she grabbed the large dish from her purse and gave it to the man, he seemed to enjoy the sense of being cared for and loved. it was something different for them both.

" I hope you like spicy foods because my curry has been known for being hot on the tongue" she told him, Starrk laughed full heartedly and began to eat the dish. Several 'Mhmmm' and ' mmmm' came from him as he ate, there was no words exchanged between the two, it was simply a enjoyed dish with no complaints like she feared would happened when he ate her food, since it was her first time actually cooking a human body.

" This is amazing, Yuzu. You must give me this recipe" he told her as he ate.

" My lips are sealed when it comes to my cooking, Starrk-kun" she told him with a smile.

" You my dear are a tease"

" Indeed I am" she admitted with no protest. " So, do you have any family?"

Starrk sighed and placed the dish on the table quickly before thinking about his answer " Well... not really. I have my parents but they don't talk to me anymore, apparently what I do as a person and a killer made me become someone that isn't their son, which that doesn't make sense. How am I any different when I do this? I mean, yes I may eat people but does that change who I am? I'm still the same person I was years ago, all that has changed is my eating habits and what I enjoy" he told her, he was hurt about the fact that his parents hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. He loved them and want them to be around for him but they didn't want to be apart of him. " What about you?"

" I have a family, there's me, my brother and my father. But, I don't really talk to them, I mean my brother will go months upon months not even sending me a text message saying 'Hi ' let alone come to my house. It makes me feel so...so... abandoned all the time, and they don't even know what I do to people, heck the police don't know because they can't find the evidence. All my victims are in the police system is a missing person and nothing more. Sometime I question my doing but do I stop? No, because it's the closest thing to a family I have"

" Do you want a family?" he asked.

" All depends"

" What depends?"

" On the person. There could be a gorgeous man that wants to marry me but, I wouldn't. Because it's to simple, I don't want to be one of those normal people with husbands that work and come home, where I have to sit at home cooking, cleaning, changing diapers and then waiting on my husbands hand and feet when they get home from work. Honestly, I say screw normality" Starrk was taking back by her response and smiled at her words, he wanted the same in a relationship. He wanted to live and never look back at the past, he wanted to live in the moment and be happy, not bored out of his mind like he would in a normal relationship. " Would you ever change for someone?"

" My eating ways?"

" Yes, would you stop eating humans for someone?"

" I would, if they helped me through it. I've been eating people for years and now it's like my drug, do I see something wrong with it, no, because I find it helpful and great, but others thing wrong. I would give it up for someone I love dearly, like if there was a women out there that wanted me as a lover or something like that and we were going to take things to the future, then yes. Only because I have a solid stone for me to step on and have support from, that's all I really need when it comes to quitting. It's like when someone goes to rehab for drugs, but instead I'd be in a family who loves me area and have the support from the one person that gave me their heart for love"

" That's very touching" Yuzu smiled, she nearly thought that she was the women he was talking about but she blew that away.

" Yuzu... are you seeing anybody?"

The women was taken back by the question, this meant her acting was brilliant " It's hard to meet people in this business and pleasure so, no"

Starrk smiled and noticed the tiny blush on her cheeks from his question " Well then, how about on Friday we go out for dinner?" he asked making Yuzu blush harder then before.

" Ummm... that would be lovely, then Friday it is" she told him before standing, she went to take the food but he held it to himself " I'm guessing you wish to keep the meal?" she questioned.

" Indeed, I would like to finish the rest for dinner later on"

" Then how will I get my dish back?"

" Easy my dear, show up to our date on Friday. The restaurant is Oula Dinve, be there are at 7pm" he smiled.

Yuzu scoffed slightly and sighed " You are one tricky man, Starrk" she said causing him to chuckle at her words " But you will be disappointed when I beat you at your own games" she called out before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator. On the way out she looked at Karin who gave her a puzzled look but she raised a thumb and smiled " I got a date on Friday at 7" she whispered at the women.

" Are you crazy? He eats people" Karin growled softly.

" Karin, I am not a child leave me be" Yuzu hissed before leaving " I'll see you and Toushiro when you get home, or are you going to get some when you get home?"

Karin through a pen at her sister but Yuzu caught it and chuckled at her twin " Sucker"

* * *

** For all my fans! I thought I would tell you that each poem there is a message that is inside them, who ever can find all 10 messages will be the lucky fan to be either in the story as a new killer, a murderer or a cop... your choice to the winner. **

**Either you private message me the answer or make a review for the answers! **

**Good luck my fans! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_A secret_

_It is more then a mystery of the unknown_

_It is the truth with twists and turns that we wish to never reveal to the world around us, _

_ because the world around us is more twist and cruel then we expect. _

_Our monster isn't the unknown but... _

_the known that is hidden in the truth_

" Kuchiki!" was yelled through the house by a sandy haired women with brown eyes. When she got back home from her fifth day with Kaien she had a question for the silent but the women seemed to be missing. " Kuchiki!" she repeated, many of the killers in the living room were looking over at her as she yelled up the stairs for the women. When there was silent yet again she sighed and looked over at Tatsuki who was sitting at the dining room table rubbing her stomach while she drank a tea. "Where's Kuchiki-san?" Hiyori asked her.

Tatsuki sighed and looked over at Ichigo who was stuffing his face with a sandwich " Was Rukia in your room when you woke up?" Tatsuki asked softly causing Ichigo choke on his sandwich.

" Are you crazy, that women wants me dead. The last thing I'm going to do is sleep in the same room let alone the same bed" Ichigo growled at the women before glaring at Hiyori " She's probably ignoring you" he said before tossing his sandwich in the garbage and going back to the fridge for more to eat. He was lucky that he had such an active job, if not he would be fatter then a japanese wrestler.

Hiyori snapped her eyes to the stair in silence before looking over at Yuzu who was sitting on the couch all dolled up for her date with Starrk tonight. She would know where Rukia was, right? Since Rukia was the one that killed for her cooking that went to Starrk himself. " Yuzu-chan, do you know where she is?"

Yuzu looked over at Hiyori with her brown eyes and pouted slightly " Actually, I don't know where she is. Yesterday night I went to go talk to her and she was gone, there was no note or clothing in her room so, I thought she moved her room. You don't think she left the mission do you?" Yuzu was afraid that if Rukia left the mission that something would go wrong, and they couldn't have that happening.

" The Silent, wouldn't do that" Uryuu said from the kitchen where he was trying to get a drink from the fridge where Ichigo was stuffing his face still. " If she did that would bruise her pride and ruin her image in the company" he said simply like it was nothing and that Rukia was going to walk right through the front door like it was nothing but a regular day.

Amelia walked out with her sister by her side and looked at the group of people in the room " What's going on?" Felicity asked from beside her sister, when she saw all the killers looking at her she shivered and tried to get the attention on someone else but failed to do so.

Chad looked at the women and then to Hiyori who seemed to be thinking about the silent in her mind " Where's the silent killer?" he asked them, Felicity froze at the question and looked over at Amelia. She didn't know that Rukia was missing from the house, let alone know where she was in the first place or what she was doing out in the town, she was hoping her sister knew where the killer was and why she was there. It was important to know where the silent killer and the best of the best was, because with the heat and difficulty of being a killer, just a little stress could send many to there grave, giving both companies a large problem with the law and the society.

" It's non of your business, where the silent is. She is a grown women and has a right to disappear when she wishes" Amelia said so coldly causing her sister to glare at her with daggers that could kill a person if looked at directly.

" What are you talking about? She's our responsiblity! If she gets the tiniest bit of stress she will go on a killing spree on this island! Do you want to be the one to explain to Urahara and Yama that we didn't do our job properly and let the silent killer, kill a tone of innocent people!" Felicity screamed at her sister making the room quiet with her tone. Amelia glared at her twin and smirked at her words " I'm sorry that I don't feel like telling Yama: Oh hey, boss. The mission failed because the Silent Killer went on a killing spree do to stress! By the way I know where the unemployment office is!"

" Felcit-" Amelia tried but was intrupted by her sisters anger and panic.

" Oh god! I'll be forced to work in a Shoppers Drug Mart or a McDonald's!" Felicity exclaimed as she shook her twin violently making Amelia's glasses fall the ground her clothing wrinkle " I can't work in a Shoppers Drug Mart or a McDonald's! I have a family and a husband! Ooo! I'll have to give up my beautiful house and my flat screen T.V.! No!" she screamed in her sisters ears.

" Felicity!" Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs.

" What?!" Felicity screamed back with panic in her voice.

" Kuchiki Rukia gave me a signed warning that she was going to be gone for a while, there is no need to panic. You can keep your house and your flat screen. Now, let me go" Amelia said softly causing Felicity to let her go from her grasps.

Felicity huffed and flopped on to the living room couch " I need a drink" she whispered as her nerves calmed down.

" What day is it?" Byakua asked causing many to look over at him with puzzled looks.

" It's Friday, the 6th of June" Tatsuki answered.

He sighed and looked back over at the television in front of him " She'll be back" he said.

* * *

The birds chirped in the sky as the sun poured down on her short raven locks, the sound of her shoes moving the rocks, dirty and fallen leaves filled her ears as she continued up the slope of the mountain. The sun was warm on her pale white skin as she looked forward with her violet eyes that were filled with determination for her mission.

She dropped all her duties just for this, everything she needed to do was on this mountain.

(Rukia's P.O.V.)

The pit of my stomach was filled with hatred and sorrow, not for me but for them. All 57 of those women that were kilt and tortured by the one person I hate the most, the one person that out smarted me in my own game and made me love. Kaien.

It was time... for me to let go and release all my hatred and sorrow for them all. I need to be with one for myself and one with my feelings, I needed to relive the horror that I was put through by that man and remember what he took away from me, and who he took away from me. There was more then a simple torture story or blood loss like everyone thought. I had a story of my own. A story that will break a heart if told, a story that I shouldn't have survived and mostly a story that changed my life for the better but mostly for the worse.

When I heard a snap in the distance I looked over at the forest around me with the wonder and curiosity that ate away at me. I was supposed to be all alone up here, but that seemed to be to much to ask from the world since there was probably someone following me. When I heard a branch snap and leaves ruffle I spun my body around and pulled out my two hand guns from my side. " Who's there?" my voice machine asked the destroyer of my peace and harmony.

" Please! Don't shot!" a sweet voice pleaded from behind a tree, when the owner of the voice walked out with their hands over their head I was silent at the sight of the women. " I mean no harm!" she cried, I blinked at her tattered clothing and her dirt covered tanned skin that gave me the vibe that she was either taken, ran away or lost either way she needed my help.

" Who and what are you doing here?" the women flinched at the machine and the sight of my lips not moving with the voice, her silver eyes looked at my violets. Her long white hair swayed in the breeze as she looked at me with fear in her eyes and then to the ground. When her white bangs covered her face and eyes I lowered the guns to my side, the sight of tears coming from the women gave me an unsettling feel.

" Please! You gotta help me!" she cried, I ignored and went back to hiking up the mountain. I could hear her following me trying to get me to listen to her story and what happened but I didn't care about that story and I didn't care what happened. I was off the clock with the law and with justice in the world, to me it was all a lie and non of my business.

But that all changed when I heard ruffling coming from the bushes causing me to stop and look over to see a large black figure stalking towards me and the women. I looked over at her to see her sliver eyes on the figure and the fear increasing by the second which meant she knows what it is. " He found me" she gasped before turning to run away but I grabbed her arms and shook my head at her action. I pulled her into the bushes and waited for the person to appear in the opening for me to kill.

" Miss, he killed my family..." she whispered, I looked over at her quickly at the news. This kill wasn't ment for me but for her, for the revenge of her family and for the pain and suffering she was put through. I took out my hand gun and placed it in her hand " What's this for?'' she asked in a whispered, I looked over at the figure and then to her once again.

" You kill him... he is your kill to make not mine" she heard whispered from the machine, her eyes filled with horror at the words she had heard but I didn't care. She was going to kill him wether she liked it or not " He killed your family, today you choose whither you want revenge for the live he took or if you want him to survive and live on killing other people. I must warn you once you kill him you are forever to be what I am" if she killed him she would become a killer just like me, I would train her as my own. That was the deal she and decision she must make.

When her hand gripped the gun tighter I figured she was problem going to say ' no ' which was excepted like any regular women " I-I'll kill him" she stuttered softly, I was surprised by her words and nodded slightly then looked to see the man in the path smiling at the bushes. His long brown beard was covered in dried blood like his clothing, when he took a step forward I took that as my go. I summer salted out of the bush and stood with my other gun in hand, he laughed at my move and went to go at me but a gun shot echoed through the winds causing him to drop the ground.

I looked over at the women as she held the gun in her hand with the smoke blowing in the breeze, she leaped over the bush and walked over to the body on the ground. The man wasn't dead but he was injured for sure. I watched the blood pour down his body as he laid on the ground groaning in pain for his injury. " You little bitch" he growled as he looked over at the women. " You wouldn't kill me" he chuckled before smiling at her with his yellow teeth.

The women glared at the man and walked over with the gun, when she pulled the safety the man got the other side of her misery " Try me" she whispered before pulling the trigger. Blood covered the ground from the mans head as he went limp, signaling that he was dead.

I looked to the sky to see black rain clouds coming towards us " We'll dump his body in the river that leads to the sea, he will either be eaten by a shark or a wolf will catch on to the scent and eat the body" she heard as I leaned down and pulled out the two bullets from the flesh. My hands were covered in latex gloves making my DNA and reduce hidden. I could feel the women looking at me with horror in her eyes causing me to stop and look over at her with cold eyes " If were you I would go and get all your items from your camp site, clothing, pictures, shoes... anything. The police will find you and accuse you of murder. I will get rid of the body" she heard before running towards the river.

I moaned as she disappeared and looked at the dead " Rukia, what the hell are you doing?" I asked myself as I placed the bullets in my jean pockets and swung the body over my shoulder. " God, your heavy" I growled as I walked to the side near the river.

A smile covered my lips as I looked down at a steep slope that went to the river directly, it was the easier way then walking down and dropping him. So, I placed him on the top of the slope and pushed the body causing it to roll down the hill . I heard the cracks and the scratches that his body made as he tumbled down the hill, knowing that the fall would give him a broken skull and blood in the brain. That was probably what the police will say he died of, that or he drowned in the river and traveled down the stream.

When the splash of the river echoed my ears I looked at the body floating down the stream with blood trailing behind it, my eyes went to the dark forest on the other side of the river I saw may eyes looking at me. " The wolves seemed to know when the food is dumped" I commented to myself, when the first wolf walked out and looked at the body I chuckled to myself at the sight of the alpha dragging the body out for the rest of the pack to eat. The kill was perfect, with no tracks or sign of me around the area.

I walked to the pathway again and waited for the women to come back but when she wasn't there in five minutes I walked the way she went, what was taking her so long?

The smell of blood tickled my nose as I walked meaning I was getting closer to the camp site, when I came to some tree's where the sight of orange and yellow caught my eyes. I pushed the branches a side and walked through to see blood on the grass and bodies every where " So, this is the family she lost" I whispered before going forward, when I heard ruffling in the tent I looked over to see the women grabbing her clothing and other belongings.

" H-How'd you find me?" she asked as she came out of the tent with all her belongings, I walked over and took the clothing out of the pile " W-What are you doing!" she yelled as I tossed all the other things, she grabbed three things and then I lite the pile on fire in the pit. I quickly grabbed the three dead bodies and placed them in the tent. I tossed the blanket that protected me from the blood in to the fire and went to zip up the zipper of the tent. " Stop" she said.

" There must me no sign of you or me around here, also we must keep the bodies from being eaten by wildlife unless you want your families funeral to be coming out of the end of an animal" she heard before letting me continue, I figured the wolves would tare the tent open and eat the bodies so I covered the tent in gasoline before we left. When we were leaving I tossed the gasoline bottle into the fire making it lite with fury.

" Where did you leave that?" she asked, I looked over at her in silence then to the path a head of us.

" I am a professional killer" she heard causing her to stop in her tracks " I kill those who do wrong and nothing more, I make my kills perfect and clean so no one finds me" she heard and continued to follow me " Once you killed that man you became my student, I will teach you all I know and if you want to quit then I must kill you"

" I-I understand" she whispered as we walked.

" We must hurry, there is a storm coming this way and we must get shelter. From the looks of the land there should be a cave up here some where, we will find it and sleep there. For your clothing and smell in the morning you will bathe in the river or during the storm you can bathe, understood?"

" Yes ma'am" she said softly as she followed me up the slope.

As the sky became dark I and this mystery women looked for shelter from the storm coming ahead.

* * *

** There ya'll go! Again review and the challenge is still going, if you want to be a character in Silent Killer! tell me what all the poems meanings are and the first three will be in the story! **

**For my one responder to the poems... you got one of them, now just get the other nine and you get to be in the story, most likely the killer that Rukia is going to train from this chapter!~ **


	12. Chapter 12

_Peace. _

_Peace, is all I want_

_Peace with myself for what I have become and what I wish to be, _

_for what has happened in my past with my enemies and with the ones I hate the most. _

_Sadly, I know that peace will never cover my soul and I accept that._

_That is why I live for the wrong in my life and I breathe on the grief I cause everyone around me _

_That is the reason I kill and enjoy every moment of it all..._

The house was quiet almost to quiet for his liking. He was used to having a silent killer glaring at him or cursing at him through her voice box but she wasn't there. With a tanned hand he ruffled his orange hair as he looked at the computer on his lap. When the sound of the front door open he found himself standing and rushing to the door only to find a car in front of the house. With a quick hand he reached into his belt and grabbed a hand gun that was there for cases like this " Felicity!" he exclaimed as the car door opened as the person got out.

" What?" was sounded in his ear causing him to look over quickly and rolled to the wall. Felicity looked at him with a raised brow at his action, she never saw the killer so on edge before " What the hell are you doing?" she whispered with a harsh tone before looking out the window to see the car and the driver stepping out. " No one is supposed to be home yet" she whispered as she looked at the vehical with her brown eyes.

" Who said it was someone that lives here?" Ichigo said as he pulled the safety off the gun and pushed her to the wall on the other side. When the knob started to wiggle slightly the two held their breathes for who was going to open the door. Ichigo held his gun tightly when the door opened and a bang echoed through the house.

A scream scared their ears as a blonde women fell to the ground holding her ears in pain " Kuchiki-chan!" she screamed on the ground. Ichigo was wide eyed as he stood with a gun barrel in his face and a women on the other end with a smirk on her face. The weigh in his heart was lifted as he looked at the pale women with her violet eyes filled with wonder and happiness, a smile covered his lips at the sight of her pink lips up into a grin at the sight of him in front of her.

" K-Kuchiki-chan..." he heard causing him to look down at the women on the floor as she hugged the Silent Killers legs with her arms. He blinked at the sight and then looked at Rukia who rolled her eyes before crouching down to the women on the floor for comfort.

" They are not going to harm you in anyway, they are... my friends" she told the women, Ichigo smiled at the word 'friends'. It was like an achievement that he had been waiting for, for the longest time. He didn't mind if he was considered in the friends zone because that just meant that he was in heart which was a start for now.

" Hear that Felicity, I am her friend now" he said with pride which only caused Rukia to sigh and looked over at him with her violet eyes. " Except for, Ichigo" the puff in his chest flattened as he walked back to the living room for his reasearch to continue. It seemed like he wanted to be her friend but Rukia wasn't going to let him get to her so easily like the others he had in his mind before, she was going to be the one that made him work his ass off for her. Nothing more or nothing less, she was a Kuchiki and no Kuchiki goes down without a damn fight. " What are you even doing back? I thought you were gone for awhile, since it was your 'vacation'" Ichigo said as he scowled at the computer screen that had the name 'Tosen Kaname' in bold letters.

Rukia stood and walked into the living to see that Ichigo didn't even looked at her movement which was a huge difference, then before when he would follow her where ever she went especially the house. " Don't act like you didn't miss me" she teased as she flopped onto the sofa with her arms stretched out on the frame of the couch.

Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes at her like he didn't give a care in the world if she was there or not, when in truth he cared to much " Didn't even notice you were gone" he said as he typed in words on the key board for his reasearch. In his mind he kept chanting over and over about how he should look at her, that if he didn't that she would think that he moved on and that she wasn't important anymore which would lead to her wanting to be important. Sadly, he was wrong and Rukia shrugged it off before going to the kitchen for something to eat.

Felicity chuckled at the two killers interaction and walked into the living room with the women behind her still scared to death on what was happening. " Rukia, you never told us who this women is" she pointed out as she looked at the blonde women with her wondrous eyes and scared look in her eyes. She didn't understand what the killer was thinking when she brought the women into the house, or what she was going to do with the women either.

Rukia sighed as she snapped the top of a Pepsi open and looked over at the women who looked at her like a hero, which she thought she wasn't since she kiled people for a living " I didn't plan on coming back for at least another two days, but when I was hiking the mountain I ran into her. Turns out that someone murdered her family and she had no one, so I made her kill the man that kilt her family and then took all her belongs so she would disappear from the area. We slept in the mountain's caves and then came here, since I will be training her to become a killer" Rukia said as she sat at the table with her drink in hand. She wanted to stay in the mountain's longer then she had because she wanted to see her past in her eyes, when she was alone and not in a house filled with people that could see her in such a state of mind, it would make her look weak in their eyes.

Felicity stepped forward at the Silents words before she looked over at her sisters room that held her sleeping sister, who wasn't to be awaken seeing as she was a monster in the morning or when she wakes up, if they added this news then it would be World War Three just took a crap on the lawn outside. " What makes you think that Amelia will allow this?'' she said, if her sister didn't agree then she was going to blow the poor girls brains out with a single bullet to the head and then bump her in the ocean to be found washed up on the beach, eaten and wrinkly after a long swim.

Rukia snapped her glaze on the women and smirked at her words, she didn't understand what was to fear about Amelia she thought that the women was to up-tight and bossy. " Amelia is going to get the stick out of her ass" Rukia comment causing Ichigo to snort back a laughter that he wanted to give so much. Rukia figured that Amelia would allow her to have the women here seeing as she was harmless and could help with house work and other things that needed to be done, seeing as the house looked like a wreck that need a vacuum and heavy duty cleaning supplies.

" I think you need to think about what Amelia is capable of-" Ichigo tried to say but was silenced when Rukia looked into his eye with cool orbs.

" You need to think about what I am capable of, first" she said before looking over at the women on the ground " I am going to saw her to the room she will be sleeping in for the rest of this mission. After, please don't disturb me in my room. I will be in a distant place" she warned the two as she walked to the staircase with the women following her like a lost puppy dog.

Ichigo looked over at Felicity as she thought of what her sister was going to do when she caught wind of the new trainy of a Killer in the house. Ichigo found out about Amelia's bad side when Rukia was gone for two days, it turns out that she and her sister were next in line to take over Shimigame Corp, meaning that they were and are the best in the business or company they worked in. " How badly do you think, Amelia is going to freak out?"he asked her as he took his attention off the computer screen.

Felicity nervously bit her thumb and looked over at the killer that was asking her the question. In all honesty, she had no idea how badly her sister was going to react for all she had known Amelia was going to brush it off and do nothing. Yet again, this was Amelia they were talking about, the women freaked when someone had a stain on their shirt or a wrinkle, it was certain she was going to freak the heck out of this. " All I know, is that I don't wish to be around when she finds out about this all" Felicity said as she sat at the kitchen table and looked over at the staircase that was silent for some reason.

Ichigo chuckled at her words and looked over at the stairs were Felicity was looking since there was so much silence in the house " Worse comes to worse, Rukia blows her brains out on the walls in her anger" Ichigo joked as he went back to his work, but the more he thought about it there was more of a chance that, that would happen since Rukia had such a short temper.

* * *

The room was quiet as she sat on the bed with her suit case empty to the side. Her raven hair covered her face as she looked down at the golden band that shimmered in joy as it sat in her palm, the diamonds that screamed of happiness and joy that the marriage was supposed to bring her but didn't. With her delicate fingers she turned the ring to see the en-graving that read: _I love you, forever. _

_" That forever was the shortest I ever saw... either that or it was all false and filled with lies" _she thought in her mind as she looked at the ring. The first time she originally saw the ring she was madly in love with Kaien and was ready to marry him never to look about at the law or being a profiler. She was ready for a new life that was going to be filled with happiness and joy, but in the end it was all a lie and turned out to be the thing that everyone has nightmares about when they were children.

When she slipped the ring on her finger she felt her eyes filled with tears as they thought of what she wanted and didn't have entered her mind. She remembered the night she dreamt of walking down a white carpet in a beautiful white gown soon to be a wife, and the thought of the words _" I do" _lingering from her lips and her lovers, but that was all a dream that was never to be real.

She believed that she was to never be happy like she wished she could, she believed that she was to be forever alone in this world with no one to hold her at night as she slept and no one to love her so much that it hurt. Looking at the ring on her finger again she noticed her reflection in the gold, she noticed how weak and pathetic she looked with tears in her eyes for such a matter. Rukia thought she needed to be tough and rough all the time, but she couldn't anymore. Her walls needed to be broken and she was going to let them crumble all on their own, now.

As the tears dance down her cheeks she sniffed at the air with the want for air in her lungs. When a knock from the door rang she froze and looked over to see that the wooden door was open and there was someone standing there, looking at her as she sobbed for her past. Looking at her in her weakest state and seeing her with no barriers " Ichigo?" she whispered at the man that was looked at her with his amber eyes and frown that covered his perfect lips that many melted into a puddle with a single kiss.

Ichigo looked at the women with his amber orbs filled with sadness at the sight, walking into the room he closed the door behind him and looked at her sobbing form that seemed to circle into a ball as she sobbed. " Rukia" he said softly as he walked to her aid on the bed, when he sat down next to her he wrapped his long strong arms around her and pulled her closer to him for comfort. " Hey, it's going to be okay" he whispered into her raven locks as he kissed her head softly.

" G-Get go" she stuttered as she cried, she didn't want this. She didn't want someone to see her cry and crumble into a weak person, that was why she wanted to be away from all this and in the mountains. When a hand cupped her cheek and turned her flushed tear covered face to his she was still and silent at the action, she had never seen Ichigo this tender and caring in all the time she had known him. This was a first. Did she like this side of him?

The heart in his chest flickered with sadness as he looked at her teary eyes and red tear stained cheek, he never wanted to see her cry but sometimes the things you want aren't the things you need the most. " No, I'm not going to go anywhere. I understand that you may not like me because of what I do with women but you need to understand that... I think you're different then the others. Your nothing like them and that's not some cheesy pick-up line that I'm trying to use to get you in bed, trust me you'd notice that it is" he told her with a husky soft tone that made her heart leap in her chest slightly.

Her violet eyes looked into his amber one's that echoed with passionate fires that blared of care for her. Rukia didn't know that _the Koursaki Ichigo_ could actually care for someone, she thought that he just wanted an easy partner in bed and that was it. Yet, he was here comforting her as she cried about her past and all she lost to a single man that she wanted dead now. A hand tangled in her hair as she leaned into his chest " I'm here for you no matter what, Rukia" he said as she looked up at him with her sad eyes.

" Rukia, why are you crying?" he asked as he listened to her sob continuously into his chest, he didn't see why she was upset but yet again she was a closed book that no one could truly open until now. His large hands threaded through her locks as he brushed her hair soft trying to calm her down, this was first for the playboy killer. He was so used to making the girls cry after breaking their hearts then comforting them as they cry, it seemed that Rukia was changing him quickly for the better and for the worse considering how he was getting attached to her.

" Did Sode ever tell you about my story?" she asked with nearly silent voice that seemed to be filled with tears and sadness for the thought. She had never told anyone about her past or about her loses with Kaien, she never planned to either. Well, she didn't plan for a lot of things to happen in her life like: Becoming a profiler, becoming a killer or... slowly falling for a player like _Koursaki Ichigo._ Her life was like a roller coaster and she was just in for the ride that was going to bring her to the end.

Shaking his head he looked into her eyes and smiled softly " Never" he said, he wanted to know her story badly but he wasn't going to press the subject any farther since it was her business and not his.

Rukia noticed that he was leaving the topic which was something that she wanted him to do, but for some reason she felt a string in her heart tug at the fact he was doing the one thing that she wanted. Without a thought or control in her mind she spoke " Let me tell you" she whispered as their lips lingered near one another. Maybe. it was the sorrow in her mind that was making her do such an action and say something like that but either way she said it and couldn't take it back.

Ichigo loved the sound of her letting him side for once, the thrill and happiness that filled his heart at those three words took over his mind causing him to do something that would probably get him shot by the tiny killer in his arms.

He kissed her.

* * *

** Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy! **

**I am announcing that Silent Killer will be updates every Friday until finished! Unless I'm too busy to do so! **

**Tell me what you think about the chapter and Review! **

**Love ya, lots! BleachLover2346**


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear me,_

_in the past I used to think you were nothing but a pathetic whimp that couldn't mount to anything but drama, _

_but as the time grows, so does my respect for you. _

_There is something that I have noticed recently, _

_and that is, that there is something we both want. _

_This thing eats at us every day for the horror that we face when we wake in the morn' _

_and the thoughts we have at night when we look into the bright moon that shines down upon us from where the sun once lingered. _

_I know, it may seem like it is impossible that we could have something in common. _

_Trust me, I stayed up many nights thinking about it and it was rather disturbing to me, but here we are. _

_Looking at each other in this mirror with the gun in hand, over our shoulders we see the past that lingers in our minds and watch as our thoughts play out in the reflection; which is my world. We both wish to kill the one that caused us such a common hurt but then, we meant him. _

_He is the one that does the things we never excepted and yet we follow him. _

_Is there something there that we haven't seen before? Perhaps there is, maybe he is the cure to this horror of us actually having something in common with one another. _

_Perhaps , it's time we let someone in and wash away the past that is in of reflection that is over our heads. _

_Love and hate you, your reflection and self. _

The room was silent as a hand cupped her cheek and lips touched her's. When she found her heart beat skip and speed up, she found fear over powering her thoughts for what was happening. She felt her eyes flutter close as she melted into his lips and felt comfort as a hand that belonged to her. The fell of the soft orange locks tangling in between her fingers was over-powering and addicting. When she moved her lips with his she found him in surprise and joy for the action of acceptance. When the kiss was deepen by the two a knock echoed from the door, but neither heard the action.

The door swung open for the visitor to see the two in their surprise _passion. _Stunded by the action the person cleared their throat causing them to pull apart and snap their view to the door where they saw Tatsuki standing there with her large stomach; behind her was Byakuya who was glaring at Ichigo with his grey eyes that frightening. " Are we interrupting something?" Tatsuki snickered as she looked over at Rukia with a wink in her eye.

Rukia found herself stuttering as she scouted towards the edge of the bed, before falling to the floor with soft curses coming from her lips " N-N-No! Koursaki, was...uhh...umm... checking on me" she said as she stood from the ground and straightened her shirt quickly. Ichigo chuckled at her ' save ' and looked over at Tatsuki who smirked at the Silents excuse that didn't pass her or Byakuya.

" What? Was there something wrong with your lips" Byakuya growled, Tatsuki rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach quickly as she glared at her husband with anger.

" Be nice! I'm the only one in this house that can be a bitch! And you aren't taking my role, damn it!" Tatsuki shouted causing the killer to back down and smile weakly at her. Tatsuki huffed as she looked back at the two in the room and then to her husband who was acting like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. " Nice to see, that you can forgive and forget" she snapped at Rukia who chuckled awkwardly, when she noticed that Byakuya was going to open his mouth she glared over at him causing him to back down.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who was cool and mellow as he laid on the bed, she wanted to shot him badly for being so calm but her gun wasn't an option since Tatsuki was in a bad mood, now. " Well you know what they say: Forget and Forget! Don't live in the past" she said quickly before walking to the door to close it but Tatsuki glared at her deeply causing her to stop in her place from the chilling eye contact.

" Yeah, they do say that. Anyways, we were going to ask you both to come with us to the doctor's seeing as Amelia as offered to take everyone in the house into town for a little _fun, _but it seems like you can have all the fun you want in this room together" Ichigo's ears perked up at the news of going into town. He needed to get out of the house. He'd been cooped up in it since they got to the island and he wanted to go look around even get something for the ball that was coming up soon.

Rukia blinked at Tatsuki quickly as she looked at her brother with a curious look " Why do you need to go to the doctors?" she asked, she was worried that something was wrong with the babies or that something was going on. She didn't want to lose her niece's or nephews.

" We need to go for our annual check-up. So, I can see the babies" Byakuya smiled as he went to rub Tatsuki's stomach but she slapped him away and growled at him deeply " Don't touch me!" she exclaimed as she glared at him. Rukia chuckled at her brother as he disappeared from the hallway and some-where, where Tatsuki couldn't kill him.

" I'll be ready in 10 minutes" Rukia told Tatsuki who nodded before she went to looking for Byakuya. When the two were gone, Rukia looked over at Ichigo who was looking at her with his amber eyes that were filled with lust and want for her. " This never happened" she said causing the killer to stand from the bed and march over to her quickly; it seemed like he didn't like the sound of her suggestion. When Ichigo closed the door and scowled at the women deeply Rukia sighed and looked at the closed door that was going to be her retreat from the discussion they were going to have.

" No, this did happen and I know you liked it" he roared in anger, Rukia raised a brow as she looked at the orange haired man with her violet orbs. Was he for real? Did he grow some balls from, just one kiss? Did he think he could really talk to the Silent Killer like that? Maybe, he lost his mind for the glare her brother gave him? Perhaps he was he was tired of living and wanted to die by her hand? All the thoughts that a normal person would think when they heard the tone he used with her at the time.

Rukia sighed and went to getting dressed for the doctor's office " Koursaki, don't use that tone with me" she warned as she pulled off her shirt and grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt that shaped her upper her figure. When she looked at the mirror that was in front of her she noticed that the killer behind her shoulder was rather sad look in his eyes. Usually she would ignore the look that he had but for some reason her heart squeezed at the sight. Laying her hands on the dresser she huffed softly as she looked at the wood " You really want this, huh" she spoke. When the words hit Ichigo he looked at her with bright eyes before walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rukia found her heart speeding up again and her eyes looking over at him as he held her in his arms; she wanted to tell him that she liked his touch but she thought of what could happen if she did and the cockiness he would had at her words.

Ichigo didn't care anymore, he didn't care if his reputation was gone because of what he was doing with her, now. He just wanted her, not in a sexual way but in a emotional way with a relationship. He said it time and time again: she was different then the others. This difference was something that he was willing to change everything that he did, even his flirting to the status that he wanted with her " I know you think I'm just trying to get in your pants" he stated the obvious before saying the shocking news " But..." it was harder to say then he thought, he didn't know how to say it, really. Rukia turned and faced towards him letting his hands circle her body to her back were they rested. Her orbs looked into his with a caring tone that screamed: I'm here and I want to hear what you have to say. " You're different then the others" when she rolled her eyes and sighed he knew he had to say more.

" How am I different from the other girls, that you wooed before? I have heard that line before, you say it but you don't mind it. You get what you want and then you just throw me to the si-" Rukia was ready to completely make him a fool but he was smooth and kissed her, yet again just to get her to be quiet which was shocking since she is The Silent Killer.

When he pulled away from her lips he noticed the blush on her cheeks, showing her embarrassment for what had just happened. " You talk to much for a Silent Killer for one" he stated causing her to glare at him deeply making his soul shiver at the daggers she was sending him mentally. When she went to turn around and away from him, his hands held her in place " Do you _really _want to know, what makes you different from the others?'' his voice was rough and husky as he spoke making her heart stop slightly, but she managed to nod at the question. Ichigo didn't except her to want such a deep knowing to his thoughts and feelings. Pulling away from her body he ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards the bed and flopped down onto the mattress with his mind running at a billion miles per hour.

Rukia was rather entertained at the fact she could make the Playboy Killer panic in his own territory. Looking away from the broken flirt she continued to dress by pulling on a pair of white skinny jeans that curved her legs. Running a brush through her hair she looked at her reflection to see the thoughts that were going through her mind, she was thinking of lust and want she had craved for since she and Kaien broke-up. Pulling herself of her fantasy she took off the ring on her finger and placed it on the dresser before placing her gun in her jean waist band. A sigh left her lips as she walked over to the bed and looked at the thinking man, she didn't have time for this. She was going to go see her future family and had a rather moody Tatsuki downstairs waiting for her with her scared brother " Ichigo, I don't have time for this" she said as she went to the door.

_' I'm tired of having her walk away from me! That's it! I'm having my way, now' _he thought as he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him; the fire in his eyes frightened her slightly as she looked into the amber orbs " I-... Meet me on the beach this evening if you really have feelings for me. If you don't then don't show, if you do... I'll tell you what makes you different" he said before releasing her from his hold and walking out of the room, down to the waiting group in the living room. Leaving Rukia stunted in her room.

* * *

As the group loaded into the van that was out front Rukia was silent as she sat in the back seat with Felicity and Amelia, her brother and Tatsuki were in the front because Tatsuki couldn't fit in the back and Byakuya knows the island since he drives Aizen around all the time. Her eyes looked outside at the passing view of house that were normal, with the sight of kids playing on the lawn with dogs to women doing yard work. When she noticed the increase of stores in her eyes she noticed the on-going crowds of couples smiling and laughing in the window; the sight made her look over at Ichigo in the seat in front of her as he talked to the women she found in the mountain's while she was on ' vacation '.

_What am I going to do? I've never had someone actually make me decide on what to do. Even when I was with Kaien, he called the shots and made me do things like dates. Now, the tables are turned with the one person that I didn't think I would actually think about like this. Just look at him, he's so clam and happy with life. Then there's me. I'm so miserable with life and completely obsessed with revenge over Kaien that I never thought of what I want. _

_What do I want? Do I want to get married? Do I want to live a normal life, anymore? Was a normal life good enough for me? Would I even want kids anymore? Could I see that in a relationship with, Ichigo? What about my job? Would I still be a killer or would I go back to the force? Could I even go about to being a profiler? What about living space? Would I move or move in with him? Wait! Why am I even thinking about this?! He said: If I have feelings for him. Do I? _

" Kuchiki... Kuchiki. Kuchiki! Kuchiki!" Feilicity said louder and louder to the women beside her, it seemed like she was off in her own world far from them. She wondered what she was thinking about but that would be confusing and over the edge with her privacy. When she noticed the women face twist into terror she felt her curiosity grow for what she was thinking about. It seemed like she wasn't the only one that had noticed that the Silent Killer was terrified in the back seat; Tatsuki was staring at her from the front with Byakuya who was parked outside a breakfast place, Amelia was looking at the women with a puzzled look; then there was Ichigo and the unknown women who stared at her like she was ghost. " Rukia!" she screamed causing the Killer to look over at her with horror in her eyes " What the hell were you thinking about?"

Rukia held her breath as she looked at Felicity with terror, when she noticed that they were parked she took that as her leave " Get me out of the this van, now " she said quickly before she took off her seat belt and climbed over many people; when she made it to the door she pulled on it quickly but it wouldn't move " W-Why won't the door open? Are we stuck! Oh no! Not this! Please! No. No. No! I can't die like this! T-There's so many places I want to go!" she yelled in a panic, Amelia was shocked by the Silent's action and reached over to the door and flicked the lock up making the door open. " Oh thank you, God!" she yelled as she leaped out of the van and onto the sidewalk where she took deep breaths.

" Uhhh... Rukia are you okay?" Tatsuki asked as she looked at the women, who was acting like she was having a heart attack in her mind.

Rukia blinked as she looked over at Tatsuki, her breathing was back to normal and her mind was calmed down. " Umm... Never better, why?" she asked forgetting the fact she just acted like a crazy women to get out of the van in the first place.

" Well, you just climbed over everyone in the van and then had a panic attack because the door wouldn't open for you. That's not normal" Byakuya said as he looked at his sister who looked at the ground slightly and then to the breakfast restaurant that was beside her. She didn't know how to tell them she was thinking about what she would want in the future because, she thought she forget all about that when she and Kaien were over since... bad stuff happened.

" I was just thinking about the past is all. You know how I get when I think about the past in small spaces, right? Nii-sama?" it was true when she thought of her past with Kaien in a small area she would go crazy, worse then what just happened. It was because of what had happened to her and the de-stress that the thoughts gave her; many doctors and mental studies said that when she did such a thing she was better off in a white room with no corners, which was not the best state of mind for a killer especially one like Rukia.

" Right. We'll get some breakfast and then get to the doctors, okay?" Rukia nodded at her brothers words and scurried into the restaurant that was filled with people, many laughing and smiling at friends or family. It was small but it was homie and calming for many, when she noticed that there was an empty booth in the far corner she walked over and sat down, waiting for the others to get inside. As she waited she looked at the surroundings with the yellow walls that were soft, the pictures of families eating breakfast on the walls, the wooden floor seemed to put a nice touch to the enviroment for the place; then there was the booths and the tables that were brown and cozy for people when they ate. All in all it was a family friendly area.

" Rukia?" she heard from the side, snapping her head to the voice she looked at Ichigo as he looked at her with worry in his eyes for her. She tapped the seat next to her and he sat down with his arm around her but she moved it like she usually would. " Are you really okay?" he asked, her eyes looked at his strong and handsome face that some-how made her melt and think of the future, sadly.

_Do I have feelings for him? Maybe I do, if that is true then why don't I just give it a try... well that's easy to answer, it's because you don't trust anyone that shows interest in you as a lover or a partner. Something must be wrong with me : _she thought. When she looked at Ichigo and then noticed that everyone else was coming inside she was silent. " I'm fine" she answered as Felicity sat next her and then everyone else piled in.

When the waitress came and took their orders it was most Tatsuki who was getting everything that would kill you on the menu, then there was the rest who just want something simple and easy. During the meal Rukia was off thinking about her feelings again and what it could bring her but then there was Ichigo who was watching her through the corner of his eyes, as she was in her la la land thinking. Some part of him, was hoping she was making her decision and then there was another part that didn't want her to because he was scared of what she was going to do.

" So, Kuchiki. Who is this new person in the house that you have decided to just bring in from off the street?" Amelia growled as she glared at the women, who was day dreaming but caught her words. Rukia looked over at her with a sigh and then to the women as she ate her breakfast in silence; when she noticed that Felicity was staring at her sister with worry she figured it was because they were in public " Is this the revenge that you try to give me for touching your gun?"

Rukia smirked at the question and shook her head at her, her revenge for touching her baby was going to be worse then this. " Nope, it's this wonderful thing that people do out of no-where. It's called Kindness, you should try it sometime, Amelia" she snickered as she began to eat some of her toast.

Amelia on the other hand was fuming with anger and was ready to rip the killer into piece's; out of no where Rukia stood from her seat and looked straight into her eyes something un-expected came " If you want to sample my revenge then you shall" she whispered to the women. With a smile plastered on the Kuchiki's face she grabbed some of Tatsuki's waffles that was covered in whip cream, jam, chocolate and maple syrup.

" You wouldn't dar-" Amelia tried but the silent silenced her with the waffle in the face, it smudged left and right as Rukia rubbed into in deeper.

Sitting back in her seat Rukia licked her fingers and looked over at Tatsuki who was laughing harder then she ever had " They're right, revenge is sweet" she said as she listened to the others laugh at the women as while " Now, that should show you not to touch my gun" Rukia grinned as Amelia whipped the sticky treat off her face with her hands, some went on her twin and then on the pregnant women that was laughing so hard she thought her water would break.

* * *

After breakfast everyone separated, leaving Rukia with her brother and Tatsuki waiting in the doctor's office. It was silent as always, when she looked over at her brother and the women he loved; Rukia felt something bubble inside her as she looked at the sight of Tatsuki laying her head on his shoulder and her brother rubbing her stomach that held his future. She knew her sister, Hisana would have loved to be in Tatsuki's place but she wasn't because she got sick with something that no one had known of, and... past away. Now, she was watching them from the heavens; most likely smiling at the sight of the new happiness that Byakuya found without her.

" Kuchiki" she heard from one of the nurse, making the three stand and follow the women towards a dark room. " The doctor will be in, in a moment. Please, make yourself comfortable" the nurse said as she closed the door behind then. Tatsuki laid on the bed slowly with the assistances of Byakuya who sat next to her holding her hand.

" Rukia" Tatsuki whispered over to her, looking over Rukia smiled at the women and walked over " This is going to be the first time, you see them"

Rukia chuckled softly as she thought of the three beings in the women that were going to be in her life; she was happy for them and wished them the best but deep, deep, deep,deep down she was envious of them. She wanted this also but it was once taken away when she least expected it. With a soft hand she rubbed the large stomach and smiled " I can't wait to see them" she whispered with a smile.

" Alright, lets look at these babies" the doctor said as she walked inside with her long black hair that was in a braid, she smiled at the two and then to Rukia as she placed the gel on Tatsuki's stomach who shivered slightly.

Rukia's eyes filled with tears when she heard the three heart beats that sound like a perfect rhythm. " Kuchiki-kun, there's your kids" the doctor said as she showed the three large grey babies on the screen. As the tears rolled down Rukia's cheeks she wiped them away and looked at the two soon-to-be parents as they smiled happily at the screen; she had never thought she saw her brother so happy in all his life but here he was smiling at the screen where his children were moving around.

* * *

As the began to set and the waves crashed onto the beach his orange hair swayed in the breeze, his heart was beating faster than it has ever before and his nerves were on edge for the hope that the petite killer would come. All day, he had thought of what he was going to say to the women and it was'nt easy either. Ichigo found himself arguing with himself that she was going to think that it was all a pick-up line that he usually used, but they weren't.

As his white shirt fluttered in the breeze he thought of what he and the Silent Killer could do in the future, that was the one thing that he thought the most of today. They were grown adults, they had a future and weren't looking for a High school romance with just sex and false statements but a full on relationship, that one day would lead to marriage, kids and a house. Just like Felicity, Amelia, Karin and Toushiro, Tatsuki and Byakuya.

It was frightening to him, to think that he was willing to give up his one night stands, flirting, dating and other hobbies for one girl; who he didn't know would show up. That was truly putting your heart on the line.

As the sun began to disappear he looked at his cell-phone to see that it was nearly 6 PM, and she still wasn't there. He was beginning to think she was never going to come, but when he heard a car door slam shut and feet walking towards him in the sand he held his breath " I thought you were bluffing about this" he heard from behind him.

Rukia sighed as the wind blew her locks to the side, her shoes in hand as she looked at the back of the killer in front of her. " I thought you wouldn't come" he said as he turned around to see her, she rolled her eyes at his words and looked at the sun quickly. She had to admit she wasn't going to come originally but then she noticed that she did have feelings for the idiot and that she could be dis-honest and not go.

" To be honest, I wasn't going to come... but then I thought about it and looking into these things that I hide from people called _emotions_, and I found a lot that lead to you. Then, there was when I was in the doctor's office with my brother and Tatsuki. I thought to myself: I have never really felt that, the love they have and I want to. I want to try again and see if I can find it with an idiot that uses cheesy lines that could make me laugh inside and not outside, a person that makes me talk even though I rather die, someone who makes me think about what I want, someone who makes me make the decisions for once... but mostly, someone who has enough balls to stand on a beach and wait for someone who probably won't show" every statement and hint that she said Rukia moved forward until she was directly in front of him.

Ichigo smiled softly at her as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and looked into her eyes " The only reason why I'm willing to do this for you, is because your different. Ever since I met you back in Karakura town I found you wondrous, mysterious, dangerous and free-spirited; like... their is someone and nothing that can make you stop or make your life dull. You're the first women I have actually stood on a beach and waited for my heart to shatter from disappointment, you're the first women to ever call me out on my crappy pick-up lines, the first to hold a gun to my head, first to trust me to help you and the first women I have been willing to change for" he said, Rukia smiled at him softly as she looking into his amber eyes.

" What kind of changes?" she asked as she took a small step forward with her shoes behind her back.

" All day, I've thought of what I want in my life. With you I am willing to give up my bachelor days, I am willing to settle down and buy a house, get married, have kids and grow old. Before you, I would have never thought of doing any of that stuff. It'll be scary for me to think I'm going to settle down with a women that wants to put a bullet in my head some days but I'll get through it''

" You would really want a normal life with me? You ready to just give up the thrill of the ride that you have when you kill someone and don't get caught" she said.

" I'm willing too. If it means that I get to have you beside me"

" Well... hate to break it to ya', Strawberry but our lives together will be nothing close to normal. We're killer and we're hooked on it, like a drug. I would never ask you to give up something that we both love, that would be cruel"

A smirk crossed his lips at her words, with a large hand he cupped her cheek and smiled down at her as he leaned down " Where does that leave us, then?" he asked, in all this confession and trust he didn't know where they stood on grounds. Where they in relationship? What did it all mean?

Rukia tangled her hands in his orange locks and pulled on them softly as she looked into his eyes " I came didn't I " she whispered. When he nodded at her words she chuckled softly and smiled at his response " Kiss me and I'm yours" she whispered into his lips that brushed against hers until he captured them softly.

* * *

**There chapter 13!**

**Review and tell me what you thought. I have been asked if I thought of a lemon in this story and no I haven't thought of that because right now, I have two stories that have lemons going and coming, plus this story I don't know if it could take a lemon. But that's to the reviewer that suggested it!**

**Long chapter yet, I think for Silent Killer! **


	14. Chapter 14

_My perfection. _

_It is not real, nor is it a dream, _

_but my perfection is something that is right in front of you, just waiting for you to figure it out, my love. _

_Try and find me, I dare you too. _

_My work may be spotless and clean, but my revenge is dirty, and scenical to the world that is rather vivid in my mind. _

_Don't you like this game, my love? I find this game... rather wonderous and perfect. _

_Try to find me, in the mist of the lies you see in the day and all the whispers you hear at night. _

_But, may I warn you my dear. Once you find me... then the lies you bury yourself in, will vanish and the whispers of the night shall become nothing but the wind, _

_for I am the one that shall show you the truth, in being a real monster of the night; that shall haunt you in your dreams like you blessed upon me..._

_Beware, of the inner killer that you have crafted with your...finger tips..._

As the moon danced in the sky and the night came to live, the house was silent. A little to silent for the liking of the killers inside. A petite women narrowed her eyes at the dark sky in the distance of her window, her heart was silent and still at the sight. She didn't think that it was proper for the night to be so; silent and quiet in the house. Usually, Seanna and Ichigo were at each others throats either that or there was a fight between Byakuya and Tatsuki since she was have major mood swings lately.

A sigh left her petal lips as she look at the crashing waves moved the sand on the beach, when the sound of the bedroom door opening was heard in her ears she looked over quickly to see the tall and handsome killer; who had the guts to actually give up everything for her and a serious relationship " Why are you in here all alone?" he asked as he walked over, with a strong hand he wrapped his arm around her waist causing her body to press against him.

Rukia smiled as she placed her hands on Ichigo's strong-arm and ran her hand over the tiny hair that perked his skin. Through the last three weeks, have been rather perfect in her eyes. They fought ( over the most stupidest things) and loved like there were boundaries in the house, they didn't do anything that went over kissing and that was the one thing, Rukia needed. She didn't know if she was ready to give her body to someone new, whom was new and patient with her needs unlike the man who ruined her heart and her mind frame. " I-I just needed sometime alone, away from everyone. Especially, my brother and Tatsuki" she told him, she found the two rather impulsive and annoying to her. She gave some mercy since Tatsuki was due in a week or less.

Ichigo huffed as he looked out the window, the beautiful view that belonged in paintings and in maginzes that people would find in travel offices. " Come on, I want to do something" he told her as he grabbed her hand in his own. When he swirled her around in a circle before leading her to the door, he heard a chuckle come from her lips.

" Ichigo, shouldn't I get some shoes on or maybe change" she said as he pulled her down the stairs towards the living room, when he looked over at her with the black jeans and violet tight sweater that stuck to her skin as the colour matched her eyes. With a finger she twirled her raven locks that flowed down to her shoulders. His amber eyes looked down at his attire to see his jean and tight black t-shirt that made his crafted chest that he hid from people, looking at the group in the living room not paying any mind to them.

" Ah, let's get our shoes, first" he told her as he lead her quickly towards the front door where all the shoes were lined up. Tatsuki looked over at them with a raised brow, she noticed that the two were always doing something together; wether it was bugging the crap out of Amelia or just romantic gestures that most girls wanted. Her eyes looked over to Byakuya who was looking at her softly and then to her stomach. She knew that he loved her and that she was being a pain in the ass, but what did he except she was pregnant women with three humans growing inside her, she was going to be a pain but he was going to have to rough it out.

" Honey, let's go for walk" he whispered as he walked over and pulled her from the seat she had at the kitchen table. Tatsuki smiled as she was lead to the back door that lead to the beach in the back, she loved it when Byakuya did little things like this still. It made her feel special and important.

Rukia chuckled as she heard the back door close and noticed that both Tatsuki and her brother were gone. " Looks like your little idea, is spreading with my brother and Tatsuki" she snickered towards Ichigo, when a smirk covered his lips and he swiftly swapped her off her feet and into his arms. " Ichigo" she squealed softly as he walked towards the back door, it seemed like others in the room noticed and looked over causing Seanna to glare at the two.

" Put me down!" she laughed as he walked onto the beach with the sand, her brown boots kicked in the air as she held on to him tightly hoping not to fall and get covered in sand that was below her. " Please!" she exclaimed as he walked towards the water, clinching to his body with her hand she held her breath. She didn't want to go into the water for his foolish thoughts of humor.

" Fine" Ichigo laughed as he placed her down on the sand, when Rukia punched his shoulder quickly she growled and glared at the ocean. " Hey! Don't be angry, now. It was just a joke" he chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms and rocked her right to left.

" You would really throw me in the ocean? When it's cold out at night" she snarled, when she felt his lips on her neck she sighed and looked over to the left to see her brother and Tatsuki together. A smile covered her lips when her brother splashed the women with water and then was pushed down only to apologized to.

" Looks like fun, huh" Ichigo whispered in her ear, Rukia flinched at the realization that he was there still. With nod she took his hand and laced her fingers through his, before pulling to the right where they began to walk down the beach together.

" What's going to happen, once we kill Aizen?" she asked, with a sigh Ichigo wrapped an arm over her shoulders and looked ahead to see the sand that was moved by the crashing waves. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't sure, what was going to happen once this mission was done. We're they going to go their separate ways? Will they still date and have fun, like they did now? Where would they be? " Ichigo, what's going to happen?" her voice was filled with wonder and worry for the future, that lay ahead for their relationship.

Ichigo looked down at the Silent Killer in his arms " I don't know whats to happen, but I know one thing" her head snapped towards him as sparkles of the stars filled her violet waves from the sky, with a hand he cupped her cheek and smiled softly. " We'll be together" he whispered, when he noticed that a blush appeared on her cheek he couldn't help but smile at the sight. He never thought he would actually make the Silent Killer, blush since she was so tough and mighty for a women.

" Your such a cheese ball" she chuckled as her body leaned into his side, through the corner of her eyes she noticed a tall, slim and muscular body. " Ichigo" she said, following her eyes he looked at the figure that turned and walked into the light of the street.

Ichigo raised a brown when he say a man with black spiky hair and tanned skin leaving from his view of them on the beach. Looking over at Rukia he noticed that she was wide-eyed and gaping at the sight of the man " Rukia, what's wrong?" he turned her body towards him and gripped her shoulders tightly. He never saw Rukia so terrified and worried in all his months and years of knowing her.

When the man disappeared, Rukia shook her head and sighed softly. For a minute, she thought that Kaien had managed to find her but it was nothing. " It's nothing" she smiled as she looked up at Ichigo, with shimmering eyes from the moon. Rukia felt his arm softly tighten around her and bring her closer to his side, almost like he thought he was going to lose her -for some reason.

" I don't know, you were pretty terrified when you saw that guy" his eyes looked down at her quickly to see that she was rolling her eyes at his word, and then back to the place saw the man with spiky hair. Something didn't sit right with Ichigo when it came to the man in the distance, he thought there was something that Rukia wasn't telling him, and he wanted to know more than anyone.

Rukia sighed as she laced her fingers through his and guided him farther down the beach " When you said: We'll be together, how can you be so sure?" there were so many things that could happen during the mission. She could die. He could die. Both could die, there was no telling what was in their future.

Ichigo looked to the moon as it shined down on them with bright hopes and dreams " I have a feeling" he told her. Ichigo knew one thing that was going to happen at the end of all this. He knew he wasn't going to give Rukia up, and that it was going to take a lot to get her.

" I never asked you, why you had a therapist" the question lingered her mind every day for some reason. When she looked at Ichigo she saw a man with looks, charms and smooth moves for the average women, but there was no flaws or lumps in him. Perhaps she was wrong and there were many lumps in his life, that he hid from the world and from those around him. Maybe, he wore a mask that covered the truth about the famous Koursaki Ichigo.

He was dreading the day she would ask that very question. Ichigo never liked talking about his flaws and his bad past, since that was the main reason he was a killer in the first place. Everytime someone went to that subject he would change the subject, to sports or something like that, but this was Rukia. She was the same as him, since she had Sode and has a bad past. He could trust her, right? " If I tell you, then you have to tell me"

Rukia smirked as she listened to his conditions, if he thought he was being smart about getting her past so easily then he needed to get in line. " What makes you so sure that I will tell you about my past, after you tell me about yours. For all you know, I could change the subject and make you go off track" she noticed that Ichigo had stopped walking as was glaring at her slightly, with a chuckle that waved from her lips she stood in front of him " Let me guess. You did that exact trick when ever girls asked you about your therapy"

A soft yelp was heard from the Silent, when he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Ichigo leaned down to her lips that lingered close to his " It's sad that you can read me like a book, and know all my moves before I make them. What's next, Kuchiki?" he whispered with a husky tone, that made her heart quicken and her skin burn with want.

Rukia's violet orbs looked into the washed amber ones that were in front of him, with a soft bite to her bottom lip she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his strong neck " I would usually think, by this time and this position you have me in, now. That you would kiss me, but then again you are, Ichigo Koursaki, the cheese ball who trying to make me think different of you. So, you're not going to kiss me but tease me by having your lips so close" she predicted.

With his large hand he cupped her cheek and admired her beauty in the moonlight that made her look elegant, pure and dreamy to him. Her predicament was right but he was thinking differently now. " Kuchiki, you're wrong" he whispered before capturing his lips with hers, as he felt her wondrous petals mingle with his he couldn't help but tighten his grip. Ichigo felt that, every time he kissed Rukia that it was like kissing her for the first time, just a in a different place -where no one can interrupted them.

She was surprised that she was wrong at first, but yet again, she didn't want to be right when being wrong felt so good. Rukia felt all the memories of Kaien leave her mind and all her sense go numb as she felt his lips on hers, she felt like there was no worry in the world and that there was just one thing that she needed to worry about. Her and Ichigo. Her hands tangled in his orange lock as she felt their passion grow and their love blossom in the air.

As they pulled apart, their eyes stared closed while their rose petal lips lingered near each others " Being wrong... never felt so, right" she whispered, when a chuckle was heard from Ichigo she looked up at him quickly with question. " What?" she asked, there was nothing funny in what she just spoken and there was nothing that was meant to be funny in her statement, it was the way she felt at the moment.

Pulling her closer to him, Ichigo smiled down her beauty " I must be rubbing off on you, Silent" he snickered as her fingers played with his bright orange locks that blew softly in the breeze.

Rukia searched his amber orbs for an answer, but when she didn't find one she grew curious " How, Play boy?" her voice was filled with wonder and question, she only used his _Killer name _when she was wondering about something. Rukia was filled with question on, how he was rubbing off on her.

Ichigo pecked her lips softly before answering " Because, you just used a rather cheesy line" he chuckled before kissing her deeply once again.

* * *

In the shadows he watched the two love birds on the beach kissing, and to him it didn't seem like his sence. With a smile on his lips his ocean blue eyes looked at the petite raven haired beauty as she kissed her; prince in the moonlight. Memories of Rukia were fresh in his mind, he remembered when she was like that with him. All girly and lovey-dovey because she was _in love_.

Kaien never believe that she was actually in love with him, ever since he found out she was a profiler and not what he truly thought she was. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to make her scream once more, watch her blood dance down her snow valley like skin, see her wonderous violet eyes showed pain and sorrow for what he had done, but mostly because... she was the one that got away.

She was a loss end in his masterpiece of death, that he wanted to craft to perfection.

She was the only one that out-smarted him, when he thought he was smarter than everyone around him.

Kuchiki Rukia, was his challenge.

" Tisk, tisk, Rukia. You should have hidden better then this. I found you and only time shall tell, on what I plan to do with you" he chuckled as he walked out of the shadows and towards the sidewalk that he traveled down to get to his car.

Kaien had a feeling that Rukia was on the island, when he caught her and that orange-haired man on the beach talking. Originally, he was there just to see the place were Kaname had fallen into the water, but instead he found his ex-fiancee with a new man who looked just like him -in many ways. He remembered how badly he wanted to run down to the women and wrap his hands around her thin neck, and watch her life drain from her beautiful eyes but he restrained himself.

He had better and more horrifying plans for her.

* * *

**So, I re-write chapter 14. I didn't like how it was before, hopefully it's better plus I felt like I needed to add in a fluff with Ichigo and Rukia. **

**If you guys have any suggestions on what should happen in the next chapter, tell me, because I'm kinda stuck here!**

**Well, tell me what you think of the re-write and if you have any idea's for the next chapter**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear_ me, _

_I know that your scared, like I. _

_I just wanted to aware you, that there is a bright light to such darkness that haunts our lives. _

_I would like to tell you that, I know what it is like to be in your shoes, but I can't exactly. _

_Seeing as I'm on the inside, forever protected by your wounded heart and seeking for more of your sorrow; to mend with my thoughts_

_I see the truth and the experience that has cracked you into the person, you have become today and that scared the crap out of me the most. _

_Just to see the horror that weighs upon your shoulders and the harm that is still fresh in your twinkling mind, to this day. _

The room was filled with chatty and busy workers as they stormed through paper and files, that sat on their desks. Many would agree, that it looked like a tax office, that was trying to disappear but in all truth it was something more serious. It was the station, filled with people who wanted to be hero's in the eyes of many who walked the streets, outside the busy walls.

Paper flew over his shoulder as he walked down the several officers desks, they were all looking for different reports that managed to go missing, but in his eyes he thought it was all perfectly planned by the person who held them.

His jet-black spiky hair swayed as he made it to the office away from all the mayhem, with a tanned hand he grabbed the golden knob and twisted it open with his strong hands. As the black door opened and the group inside filled his brown eyes, he smirked at the group and then to the women on the end of the table with her long red-blonde locks and baby blue eyes " Well... if it isn't, Mrs. Ichimaru. The wife of Gin, why on earth are you in Karakura?" he asked with a smile on his lips as the women glared at him.

With her delicate pale hand she slid a folder across the desk towards the group "His name is, Geuko Dase. He was working for Gin, when he went missing in the woods down in Hecudo Meundo. When some of Gin's employee's, went looking for him they found, a camp ground that was burned and bodies that were hidden in a tent drenched in gasoline. But, there was no sign of, Dase" she told them, her and her husband where starting to wonder who or what was the cause of such a thing.

In the group across the table a women with long raven locks, blinked her grey orbs as she looked over at the women. The young cop didn't see the harm, but she did see the hints that it was a human. " Well, it is certainly, is a human" she stated as she looked over at the man in the door way " Perhaps, it's time to head down to Hecudo Menudo as see what is going on with the Society. Don't you think so, Hisagi?" she asked.

He flinched when he looked at the women and her pericing grey eyes, in secret he feared her because she could kick his tan ass within seconds " Hai, Nemu" he chuckled before noticing the smirk on the guests lips.

" Looks like, Hisagi's a scared little puppy now" he heard causing a growl to leave his throat. He never liked the women, ever since the day she waltzed into the station years ago, when Rukia was just a rookie. Now, she was a _great _help to the cops, which was more like a great pain in the ass for him, even worse sometimes.

" Oh shut up, Rangiku! At least I got a job" he snapped, he knew that she didn't work because her fancy _husband _was a rich man, and there was no need for more money to sit in their bank-accounts so, she stayed home doing nothing. Call him jealous, but he saw it as a lazy women who wanted nothing but a fancy life where she made her husband; work his ass off and waste his money throughout their marriage.

" Oi! I got a job!" Rangiku snapped at the officer, she already knew he disliked her because of the man she married and the money she had. It was simply, jealousy and envy in her eyes.

" What? Spreading your legs for your husband, and getting your nails done?" Rangiku gasped at his words as she glared at him deeply, he went over the line there.

" Ah! Hell n'ah !" she shouted before whipping a pen at the officer.

Hisagi snickered as he dodged the pen by a centimetre and then looked at the busty women " And, now I know, how you have no children. You have horrid aim, just like your husband" he smirked, when the room went cold and he felt a dark presence beside him he looked over to see a man with white hair.

" Would you like to continue breathing, or would you like me to tell my husband to lower the gun, Officer Hisagi" Rangiku said as she looked at the man who held the hand gun to the cop, she didn't see the harm in bringing him since they never had time to go on vacation together or spend time with each other because he was always working.

" Lower" Hisagi whispered to the women as his eyes looked at the gun barrel that was pressed to his head. He didn't even see the man when he walked into the room, and he didn't see the gun or the fact that Rangiku was here with someone in general. Where was his guard and senses, when he needed them the most? When the gun was lowered to the ground, the sight of a smirk on the mans lips echoed his eyes before sitting in a seat next to his wife who was smiling brightly at her control.

" Hisagi-kun, we only came to tell you about some active behaviour in Heucdo Meundo. Is that the way, you treat all your helpful Allies?" Gin's voice was like a mockery towards the cop as he sat next to Nemu. Just that, Gin was sitting in the room and not in handcuff's was a bother to him. Hisagi knew of Gin's past and all those he kilt when he was a murderer, and still is. Never once, did the cop want the criminals help, especially one like Ichimaru Gin, who should be kilt in front of a jury.

Nemu sighed as she rubbed her temples softly, she wasn't in the mood to hear an argument among the room. The young cop, wanted nothing more than to get the meeting over and everything settled, so there was a case or an undercover mission they needed to set up. " Has there been any new residence on the island, that may be causing this disappearance?"

Gin tensed at the question as his mind went to the company he had paid to kill Aizen. Was it them? Where they saving the family that was kilt from Dase? Shaking his head he sighed and looked over at Rangiku as she thought, she knew of what he did and what he paid for because she needed to know what happened for such a price. Also, he trusted her with his life. She is his wife " No, there is none that I can inform you of" he spoke up.

Nemu nodded at his words and looked at the folder in front of her, she raised a brow when she noticed that everything was destroyed excepted the bodies " The person who did this, was saving the bodies for someone" she whispered as she looked over at Hisagi who was trying to see, where she was getting this. With a delicate finger she pointed to the circle around the tent and the gas that was on the tent. " Look, it's a perfect circle around the tent. Everyone knows that animals sense with their nose or ears, and gasoline is toxic, so, they won't touch it. They covered the tent to make sure that there was no chance an animal went towards the bodies" she explained to the young male.

" Are you saying that someone found the sight, but didn't report it to the police?" Rangiku chirped as she looked at the two and then to Gin, who was staring at the photo's he had taken when he found the sight himself. He thought that it was just Dase, work and he wanted to save what he done so, he could come back and re-live the glory, such made Gin sick to his stomach. What kind of man wants to see a dead, bloody family? And remember that he took their lives from them, because of his sick pleasure?

" Exactly, this person didn't kill the family. They were trying to make sure that they were found and had justice served for them" Hisagi answered, he never thought he would hear such a thing come out of his mouth when Rangiku was around. " Perhaps the person found the sight and went looking for presence. When they found the tent, filled with the families bodies, they probably were scared and didn't want to have the same fate, so they saved the bodies and burnt the evidence that they were there. So, the police couldn't trace them"

" Why not, just go to the police?" Gin asked.

" That's the mystery" Nemu replied as she looked at the photo's.

When the door opened to the office and a women with locks of dark red, eyes of the ocean and skin that was kissed by the sun walked in with tight blue jeans, white blouse and her badge, tags on her chest; at her side was her gun. " The files that are missing from the office are for the group murders from Hecudo Meundo. All 105 are gone and can not be traced, it seems like someone is getting close to destroying this police department" the women spoke.

" Kia Dame, why are you here?" Nemu asked the profiler, she knew the women from when Rukia was in the department. She came with the offer for the women to join her team and helped with many cases that the department couldn't crack. Nemu didn't mind the women, but she disapproved of what she did to her department when she took their best cop away.

" My team are going to Hecudo Menudo to watch the area, for more murders. We have come to take a group of your best, because we need extra hands with watch" Kia explained as she leaned against the door frame " Seeing as you only have one file left, of the island. That means the mess in your department is caused by the lose of the others" she told the women, Kia was smart and a lot smarter than smart. She was the best in her group, just like Rukia was. They were equal to one another.

" What officer are you taking?" Nemu asked the women as she listened to the scared and searching officer outside in the department.

" Hisagi, Nemu, Keigo, Mizrou, Nanao, Iba, Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku" Kia said as her blue eyes looked directly at Nemu " We leave tomorrow at sun set"

* * *

" Kaien-sama, have you seen my car keys?" the petite women asked with her blonde locks down and her brown eyes looked around the office. Lately, Hiyori and Kaien got along well. Even though, he was off in his little day-dream thinking about what he was going to do to the women he had found on the beach with another man. " Kaien-sama!" she shouted at the blank murderer.

Kaien shook his head when he heard the shout " Oi, you don't need to shout, Hiyori-chan. I'm right here" he growled with his blue eyes glaring daggers at the women as she did the same. When he noticed she stopped he did the same. Kaien had seen the similarities he and the women had, they didn't like to be yelled at, thought of easy ways and rather not take the hard way, and constantly lost their car keys in their office.

" No, you weren't. You were off day-dreaming. I am not stupid" Hiyori said as she looked over the office.

" Says the women who lost her car keys" he snickered, when his eyes landed on the silver keys next to his on his desk; the murderer couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. " Oh, Hiyori-chan" he sang as he dangled the keys.

Hiyori glared at the man and the keys as she stalked over to grab them, when he pulled it away she growled " Baka! Give me, my keys, now!" she screamed, she wasn't in the mood for his teasing and playful matter. She wanted to get home and get out of her heels, they were killing her.

Kaien smirked at her scream and then to the keys that she desired. " Only on, one condition" he told her.

Hiyori's face went red as she looked at the man, the throbbing of her feet were in her ears as she looked at the tanned handsome co-worker. Without a thought she grabbed her gun from her purse and held it to his forehead " No conditions! I have been on my feet all day, filing your files and my heels are 1 inch! I'm tired and on my period! You don't want to piss me off any further" she growled as she noted the terror in Kaien's eyes.

Tossing the keys to the women he noticed her instant grab of the metal. He never saw the women so furious since he met the women, and he was loving her angry side " Hiyori-chan, you are a turn-on when your angry" he told her with a wink but she growled and glared at him.

" Shut the fuck up, Kaien" she growled before exiting the office. She wasn't in the mood, simple as that.

When Hiyori went to pass Starks office she froze at the sound she heard inside. The sound of laughter and happiness! " Yuzu-chan! I'm serious, stop!" she heard laughed from the murderer. The blonde blinked as she stepped closer to the door only to hear her co-worker " Stark-kun, I know you like it!" just the way her voice was pitched made the women listening red, as the thoughts of the two were doing inside filled her mind. " What if we get caught?" Hiyori's ear buzzed when she heard Stark. When the sound of shuffling was heard and things knocking over, Hiyori's heart skipped a beat " Then, we'll have to be quiet" was the last the blonde heard before zooming to the front desk.

Karin sigh as she looked at the computer screen in front of her, she couldn't think straight. All she thought about what her husband that was working in the area, with his broom and glorious body that she wanted. " Karin" she heard from the desk, she turned to see a red-faced Hiyori and then turned away.

" Hai, Hiyori" she sighed as she kept her eyes on the man who was coming into her view, with his white hair and tanned skin. She blushed when he looked over at smiled at her quickly.

" Do you know what your sister is doing, with the-man-eater?" Hiyori whispered in a rash tone that caused Karin to looked over at her, with a spin of her chair she gave the women her undying attention. Hiyori leaned forward and whispered what she heard from the office where the two were.

" Oh. My. God" Karin chirped as Hiyori pulled away, she couldn't believe what she thought her sister was doing, and she knew that if her brother found out about it then it was Yuzu's death-bed and Starks next meal. " Y-You don't think... Yuzu actually has feeling for him"

Hiyori shrugged as she looked at the women who was finally paying attention to her and not her husband, for once. " Perhaps, she does. Then what will happened to Yuzu?"

" I don't know, I just don't want her to be eaten-"

" Stark only eats men, Karin"

" Doesn't mean he won't get curious and try to eat her. Who knows, he may want to eat her breast or her brain"

" Again, he only eats men. Besides, he is a healthy man-eater. He wouldn't eat her breast" Hiyori told the women, but that made her pale and sick to her stomach at the thought.

" H-how do you even know that?" Karin snapped as she looked down the hallway where her sister was with the man who could kill her, and eat the evidence.

"Kaien, told me" Hiyori spoke, the murderer that she was angry with actually told her about all the others in the company and what they're like, so she wasn't alone and scared in the office, when he wasn't there. It was a nice gesture but she didn't really pay mind to the fact.

" He tells you, alot" Karin snickered as she narrowed her grey orbs at the women and then to the computer. " Are you leaving now, for home?"

" Yeah, my feet are killing me and I'm having mood swings" Hiyori told her as she clicked the computer keys and then her mouse.

" I hear you there" Karin sighed as she slumped back in her chair, her job wasn't hard. She found clients that matched the murderers likes and then sent them in for a meeting, a week later they would disappear and she would get her pay-check. Besides that she watched the police, F.B.I and other enemies of the company, with the signing in and out of workers.

" Hai, well I'll see you later" Hiyori said as she walked to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hide in the shadows, with your pathetic face hidden, _

_but I will tell you right now, that when I see the face of the person that is bringing me hell, _

_you shall see the one that will make your life nothing but the fire that burns in my soul, _

_for the life that you took from me, and the chances that I was given but you changed all that into what you want. _

_I stand here today, on my own two feet looking down at you with a grin of evil on my lips for a reason, _

_this reason is more than you nor I; can imagine... _

_I don't want revenge nor do I want to make you suffer the way you made me, because all those scream that you will release would be to sweet to my ears, _

_and I am not that selfish. _

_I want nothing more than to see your heart and life go flat-lined like the hopes and dreams, that I once had but you destroyed that for me, with a single moment and decision. _

_I wish you dead... _

As the moon shinned through the window as the sheet wrinkled and the breath that was in the room became pants. Her body rolled back and forth as she gasped for air, and for mercy for her thoughts in her sleep. The pale beauty twisted and turned as she dreamt "N-No" she whispered as she turned away from her lover who laid next to her, watching her twist and turn.

His amber eyes looked at the horror in her face, and the sweat that caked her skin as she dreamt. For many nights now, she had done the same thing in her sleep; tossing and turning like a mad women. He had tried to wake her from her slumber many nights before, but when he did she gave he a rather dull tone and told him to go back to sleep. He loved her, but he was tired of the secrets that she held behind these dreams. Tonight was the night, he was going to find out who or what was behind her terror, even if it meant having to watch her in such fear.

" K-Kaien" she whispered as tears swam down her cheeks, her strong hands clenched into fist as she thought of the man and who he destroyed her future, that she wanted so badly. Her feet kicked the sheet and the man beside her as she dreamt of running and beating the man for, all his sin's but mostly for taking away a lives that weren't lived to the fullest.

With a hand he ruffled his orange locks and closed his eyes, he didn't know how much longer he could watch her suffer in this dream. His heart was screaming at him to hold her and comfort her, but his mind was screaming to let dream and find out what she is hiding. " No" she cried in a sob, when the desperate tone was in his ears he couldn't hold back any longer.

An arm wrapped around her body and pulled her close " Wake up" he spoke with a worried tone for the women, when her body went still he kept her close and listened to her pants for air. " Rukia" he whispered before kissing her shoulder tenderly, he felt her hand touch his arm and her body shake as she cried in silence. Ichigo used his strength and turn her over, only to see the sight of her red, puffy eyes that held tears of sadness and regret.

This was the first true time he had seen the Silent Killer cry, let alone show a weakness for something. Without a second thought he pulled her into his body and held her close for comfort, immediately her arms wrapped around his bord structure and held him back. Her cries were muffled in his shoulder as he held her, it broke his heart to see her in so much pain and sorrow for just a dream. Perhaps, it was more than a dream in her eyes but a memory of the past and the horror she went through.

He knew of the name, Kaien, and what he had done to her in the past, but that was from their therapist and what they told him before meeting the first time at her house. When he heard the story, he found the holes and the clean-cut that was made for the two to believe. His job gave him the skill to see past all the false words and know that something is fake from reality, and her story for Sode, was a fake. The true story was deep, deep, down in the killer and he was suffering from all her emotions that were inside her tiny body.

" I-Ichigo" Rukia cried as she held herself to his strong body, she didn't truly care that he was seeing her cry or broken, but mostly cared that he was there to help her through this. She didn't really wish to speak of what had happened in her dreams but, of what she wanted for now. The Silent Killer, wanted to forget all the horror that Kaien gave her, and remember all the happiness that was in her live before him. Sadly, all that happiness was clouded by her terror and the sadness that was in her heart, for her ex.

His large hand lingered in her mess of raven locks as he kissed her softly and wiped away her stray tears from his sights. " It's okay, I'm here, Rukia" he whispered in her ear, when she nodded into his shoulder and continued to cry, he knew he needed something that would help her. Perhaps, a kiss or a gesture. No, it wasn't right for the sence " Tell me" he whispered into her hair, when she pulled back from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, that lingering question that was in the mist of her sorrow was: What?

" W-What?" she whispered, she never thought he would be the one to demand her to tell him about her past. In all honesty, she thought that she was in more control in the relationship but with that one single statement, she was put to the test. Ichigo wanted to know about her life, before she kilt people for a living and he wanted to know now, not later but now. In their room, while the moon was high and the sheets were a mess. What timing?

He took her clammy hands in his and kissed her softly before repeating himself. " Tell me, Rukia" his voice was nothing but a whispered that was filled with worry, sadness and anger for the single person that was causing his love such pain. " I want to know, what he really did to you" cupping her cheek he searched her red eyes for a sign of trust and agreement for the opening of her past, but he didn't see one. He only saw hurt and dispar for his question.

" Ichigo, I can't-" she tried.

" Don't tell me, you can't because for the last week or less, you have been tossing and turning in you sleep from the past or a horrible dream that involves, Kaien. I love you, and I want to know about this man and what he did to you, all those years ago. I want to mend what he did to you, and help you forget everything that he has ever done to you, Rukia" he told her, as he tried to reach out and find her trust that she held for him.

She was silent at his words, she had never heard the man say he loves her, well until now. It was a nice thing to hear from Ichigo, and it was something that brought her to happiness " I love you too" her voice was soft and warm, as she kissed his tender lips with her sweet ones.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned into his lips as their bodies molded together slowly. One of his strong and comforting arms, snaked around her waist and held her close to his body as their lips mashed together and their love was sent through their lips. Pulling away seemed like a sin to the two, but had to be done for their lungs and the strain that the kiss gave them. " Tell me" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Ruka was silent as she closed her eyes and the sight of the police station was in her orbs, that was the first time she ever heard of Kaien and what she had to do. " I found out about Kaien one day, when my F.B.I. groups were selected to find a man who was killing innocent women in the Tokyo area. He was called the "The Piss Stop" since all his kills were found by travelers who needed to go to the washroom...

* * *

_(Flash back) _

**_" The tenth victim of " The Women Piss Stop" has been found. She was found in the out-skirts of Tokyo University, in a field of tall grass near the road side. She was found by a group of students who were heading home for spring break, when the passenger had to use the washroom. Local police have identified the women as 23-year-old, Hintaious Umi, who was reported missing last month by her parents. They say that Umi, went out to get some rice, and never came back. Later that night, her mother went to the store where her daughter was supposedly, only to find her purse, keys, and the rice she had bought scattered on the pavement next to her car. Police officials, labelled her as a kidnapping, but did not put it any further-" _**

_Her violent narrowed at the television as she looked at the group around her. It had been only been three months since the killer had been active, and there was dead bodies showing up everywhere, every week. " This is bullshit!" Hisagi roared as he throw the remote at the wall. The young and handsome cop, was frustrated that they couldn't find the murderer and there was more innocent women being kilt, by the bastard. " Why aren't you guys going after this creep?" he asked his friend as she seat with her eyes closed. _

_" Hisagi, we are, but we need more evidence to get prove the person we are thinking of guilty of murderer" one of the women spoke, only getting the cop furious. _

_A bang echoed the room as he slammed his hand into the table, causing a dent to form " Innocent women are dying, and you can't put this asshole in jail!" he roared, when a woman at the end with short raven locks and violet eyes stood from her seat, he was silent and looked at her with all his attention. _

_Kuchiki Rukia, F.B.I. profiler and ex-cop to the Karakura police department. She was the best in the field and there was nobody that could sy different. " We have found the killer but, we need to send one of our own into the building and catch him red-handed. Seeing as he prefers women who are petite, thin, pale and raven locks. I have decided to go, there will be no rejections. I will have a team with me and around me at all times, and security on me 24/7. Understood?" _

_" Yes ma'am!" _

_(End of Flash back)_

* * *

" Once I decided that I was going to go undercover and bring Kaien to justice, I was sent to Tokyo with the group and was placed in a business building that he worked in. I was placed as his assistant, when I first met Kaien he was nothing but a case that I was going to solve and place him behind bars. I was there for 6 months, 2 weeks and 3 days when we got what we wanted, but I couldn't let him go and put to prison..."

* * *

_6 months, 2 weeks and 3 days later... _

_Laughter filled the office as the two looked at each other. Her short raven hair was down at her shoulders, as her business suit clinged to her body, the violet orbs that could see through the worse and bring the best to tear; were filled with happiness as she looked at the man in front of her. She had found that in her time being with him, that he wasn't as different as she. He loved all the things she did and they even went on dates here-and-there. _

_Kuchiki Rukia, was in a secret relationship with Shiba Kaien. No one knew of their love, not even her own F.B.I group, who watched her all the time, besides the bathroom and after hours because she was at the house they were staying at. It all seemed good and dandy in the office, the killer of the women actually was put to rest and she was strongly believing that the killer wasn't her lover, but a different man whose DNA was found on the latest victim last month. " Kaien... what happened after today?" she questioned, this was her last day with the man, since the group was positive that he wasn't the killer, they didn't need to be there any longer. _

_His hand covered her as he looked down at her with his blue eyes, that made her shiver and smile in joy all at the same time. His lips came near hers as she leaned forward. When they connected, sparks flew in her head and cheering was heard in her mind. Eveytime she kissed, Kaien it was like the 4th of July in her mind. _

_Pulling away the two stared into each others eyes and smiled softly " Marry me" he whispered to her. Rukia was silent when she felt his hand on hers and a cold object in the other. " I know, we started off hating each other and being enemies, but I couldn't see myself with anyone else. So, do me the honour and marry me" he spoke, it was all a dream to her. _

_With a leap she wrapped her body around the man and kissed him passionately " Yes! A billion times" she exclaimed, as he slipped the golden ring on her finger with its large diamond, that shimmered with pride and joy for the women who was wearing it with happiness. _

_Later that day... _

_" Hurry up in there, Rukia" she laughed as she walked into the office and went to Kaien's desk to grab his car keys. When she searched the wooden surface for the keys she sighed and growled, when they were nowhere to be found. Then in the corner of her eyes she saw a silver object, looking over she noticed a silver ring that was reported missing from one of the victims of " The Women Piss Stop". _

_Her heart stopped when she noticed the blood around the metal and the stained streaks in the engraving. " K-Kaien?" she whispered as she looked at the ring that proved her lover, was the murderer of many women and that he was truly evil and not what she fell in love with. " What do I do? I love him and need him, I don't want him behind bars" she whispered as she looked at the ring. _

_" Ru-" when she heard Kaien's voice she went to searching once again and shoved the ring into her jacket pocket._

* * *

" That ring belonged to Umi, and was never found because of my selfish ways. After Kaien and I had went our seperated ways, I went to a river and through the ring into the water... and got rid of the only thing that was going to be put him behind bars" Rukia took a deep breath as she thought of all the months that she went, and innocent women were kilt by her lover, but that didn't stop her from being happy with Kaien." Later on, I and Kaien bought a house inside Tokyo and I took a secret position since he still didn't know about my work, and it would ruin the relationship if he found out that when we meant that I was going to put him in jail. With my secret and his, we were a normal couple. Until late June, when the wedding was going to be..."

* * *

_Late June... _

_A smile covered her lips as she looked at the object in her hand, she couldn't wait to tell her love about what was going to be happening to them. " Kaien!" she sang as she shot from the toilet and ran out with the object in her hand. _

_As she made it to the living room she saw her soon-to-be-husband on the couch reading the newspaper, the excitement overwhelmed her heart and she leaped onto his lap " Woah! Rukia, calm down, will ya' " he chuckled. Rukia squealed and bounced quickly, with a quick kiss she held the object to his eyes and waited patiently " What this?" he asked as he grabbed the test into his hand. _

_" Kaien... I'm pregnant" she smiled, when she felt the dark aura cover him she shivered and got off of Kaien quickly. " Kaien?" she questioned as she backed away from him. _

_" Ya' know, Rukia. I have waited several month for you to tell me something that I figured out not, a week ago but the day we got engaged, and for that reason, I won't marry" he growled, she was puzzled at his words. _

_" Kaien, what are talking about?" _

_" Why didn't you tell me, you are an F.B.I agent?" he exclaimed, when he gripped her wrist fear covered her mind and body. Her life was crumbling down, the life she wanted with her baby and with him. The one that she wanted so badly, that she allowed a killer to walk free._

* * *

Ichigo was silent at her words and looked at her stomach with his amber eyes, with a hand he touched the flat surface and frowned. He remembered when he stitched her up on the jet, he remembered the large gash on her stomach " I was going to have a baby girl. I was 2 months when I found out and Kaien killed her when I was 5 months, we missed the wedding and everyone worried for my whereabouts, but didn't go looking for me. They all thought that the wedding was cancelled because we had cold feet or something like that, but the truth was that I was being tortured by my fiancee" she spoke.

Ichigo felt remorse for her and wrapped her into a hug. He finally knew her story.

* * *

**You finally know Rukia's story! Tell me what you think about her story, really, I want to know! **

**Review for the next chapter! And for all those folks who want lemons, check out Someone Else's War, Dance Step, Howling Moon and soon... The Bucket List! **

**Review for the next chapter! XD**


	17. Chapter 17

_Perfection. _

_It is something that we all wish to achieve in life. _

_The perfect rose. _

_The perfect morning and love, _

_even the perfect child... _

_Long ago, I wished for such a thing, but then I noticed that all perfection is distorted but society. _

_Every time, there is something that is perfect, we grow greedy and end-up killing it with out imperfect hands that kill and murderer. _

_We are the killers of perfection... _

All was silent in the morning, if a pin were to drop you would hear the impact.

The silence was sliced when the only two awake in the house sipped on their coffee's, that filled the air. The week had been normal with the killers, even with Tatsuki's due-date coming close and the stress the soon-to-be father was under, when it came to his wife. It made many in the house laugh at the sight of the Kuchiki, bending over backwards for the women as she struggled to make it to the kitchen. Every, five or ten minutes, he would ask ' Do you feel anything?'. Some would say it was love that caused the question to awaken in the man, but others would argue that it was Byakuya's excitement to see his unborn children.

A sigh left her lips as she looked out the window that framed the beauty of the morning. With it's sun peeking over the ocean, causing the sand to warm and the birds to chirp in the sky. It was a beautiful, Saturday morning. Her eyes went to the waves of water that crashed onto the sand, and the sand that flattened and became moist.

With her coffee in hand she smiled at the sight and leaned against the wall, her eyes never leaving the sight of the ocean and the awakening life. She admired the pom-tree's as they swayed with the wind, and the dew covered grass that shimmered in the day light that was covering it's territory. " Still staring at the sun-rise, I see, my love" was whispered in her ear. A blush swept across her cheeks at the voice, she peeled her eyes off the breath-taking sight and looked at the man beside her. His tanned skin that was like the waking sand, a smile bright enough to be the sun, touch as warm and smooth as the warming water.

She found herself leaning back into his board chest only to hear the strong beat of his heart, that was similar to the waves that crashed down on the sandy beach. Closing her eyes she thought of the wonders that he held, with his touch and voice. The mountains of tanned skin that she explored over and over again, strong arms that held her when she was blue and needed a hug, a smile that gave her happiness and brought memories back from the day she walked towards him in a sea of people, bright eyes like the purest oceans, hair that was perfect for the snow that fell in the winters. This was the way she saw her, husband. Not as a person who asked for her hand, but as a walking whirl of nature wrapped into one person.

Placing his mug on the counter he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and drew circles on her bare flesh that was hidden from the house and his eyes " Some day" she whispered. His hand flattened on her stomach and a sigh left his lips " Some day..." she repeated, they wanted children but they both thought that it was better off to wait till, they were ready to be parents. There was time, and no need for a rush.

" Karin" he grinned as he held her, when her hands covered his and her eyes went back to the window he was puzzled. Never, did he see her so peaceful and calm. Usually she was filled with energy, which he would question where she would get it. " What are you thinking about?" he asked in her ear, causing her to shiver and chuckle softly.

Returning her eyes to the blackness of her eyes she thought of the day, they got married and all the thoughts her family had, when she was merely 18. " Remember when, everyone thought that we married for nothing but a pregnancy" she spoke, he tensed at the memory and glared at the sky for the words that entered his head. Everyone said, he was un-loyal, and that he was only marrying her because she was pregnant. Bunch of lies, he married because there was no one he would rather be with in the world. " My father was set on me being pregnant that he had me on vitamins and all that crap. Ichi-nii, wanted to murderer you, and Yuzu... made a babies room" she scowled at her families doing.

Their relationship was always joked upon with her family. Everyone thought that they would never last as a couple, and that they would break-up after a week or two, but they were wronged when months went by, then years and before they knew it, they were engaged and planning a wedding that her brother didn't really enjoy but had to live with since it made her happy.

" Maybe, it was my hair" he joked causing her to giggled and smile at the thought. Even though his hair was white as snow, and eyes of the ocean, many thought he was nothing but trouble. He was never accepted since people took one look at him, and thought he was a handsome troublemaker. In the past, he would wonder how he managed to find Karin, because of the swarm of girls who ran from him and hid with the 'good' guys at school. Then there was the famous, Koursaki Karin with her twin who was like the rest, but she waltzed in his life and stole his heart with her weird and random ways.

" If it was your hair, then my brother would have been a baby-daddy by now" Karin teased as she looked up into his bright blue eyes, causing her heart to quicken and her pulse to skip. " Perhaps, it was the fact that I was the only girl you got attached to" she remembered the days, and weeks it was just him and her alone. None of her friends came to her side at lunches, and no one approached them in the days, just because of his appearance and wondrous looks.

A yawn entered the room from the stairs, the two looked over to see Seanna with her long locks pulled back and her arms reaching as her muscles 'popped'. " Well, Good Morning to you, Seanna" Karin chuckled. Seanna groaned and shuffled towards the kitchen, letting her silky red night-gown flutter in her steps.

" Shut-up, Karin. It's too early, for that shit" she told the women as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Seanna was never a morning person, even as a child she hated the mornings and wanted the night to come so, she could sleep and never have to go to work or school, but she was never that lucky. When she looked at the couple with her tired eyes she smirked, as the caffeine touched her tongue and woke her senses " Trying to get the little silence of day, for your romantic moment?" she teased.

" It keeps the relationship fresh" a new voice interrupted. Looking to the stair that three were wide-eyed to see Tatsuki with her hand on her large stomach, and her bath-rob on her body. She groaned as she made it to the last step and began to wobble towards the kitchen for food or a drink, but not coffee since it was bad for her children " I swear, if Byakuya did that stuff more often, I wouldn't complain that much" she hissed as she rubbed her stomach.

" That's a lie, you would complain still, Tat-chan" the voice of Rukia was in her ears as she wobbled to the kitchen and got the orange juice for her morning drink. " Where is nii-sama?" Rukia asked as she looked around for her brother, he never left Tatsuki's side. Where was he?

Tatsuki smirked as she looked at the women on the steps, the sight of Ichigo not being present meant she got her fun teasing/ joking in this morning " In bed, the same reason why, Ichigo isn't up yet, either" if the room wasn't filled with dirty minds, no one would be blushing and looked at Rukia like she had six-heads.

" Ichigo's in the shower, Tatsuki" Rukia growled as she looked at the pregnant women.

Tatsuki shrugged as she thought of Byakuya as he slept in their room snoring loudly " I still tired your brother out last night" she smiled as Rukia's eyes widen. " He was up, all night" she added. It was an evil plan but it was going to make her happy, and not think of her large stomach or her swollen feet and aching back.

The room went silent once again, until a gasp entered the room " Why is the floor wet?" Orhime asked, she had woken up just a minute ago and now, she was stepping in a wet substance. What was it? " W-Who was the jerk who spilled water and never cleaned it up!" she exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other trying to find the person, but no one spoke up. " Someone wake up, Byakuya" was heard from Tatsuki as she looked down at her bath-rob, her eyes wide and her skin pale.

" Why? What's wrong, Tatsuki-chan?" Orhime asked as she glared at the water on the floor.

" I-I think my water broke" a gasp was heard in the room from Rukia who was next to Ichigo in the kitchen. Tatsuki didn't look at her but she knew there was a smile on her lips. Tatsuki stared at the dampness of her rob and then to the puddle, she didn't notice that her water broke until Orhime yelled.

" NII-SAMA!" Rukia squealed as she bolted up the stair towards the room were her brother was. Without a second thought she slammed the door open to see her brothers snoring body spread across the bed. " Wake up!" she yelled as she leaped onto the bed.

Byakuya groaned at her actions and grabbed a pillow from behind his head, only to hit her in the head " Go away" he growled. He was exhausted. Tatsuki had him working all night, getting her food, drinks and driving to get her fast-foods, she was lucky he loved her and didn't drive off when she demanded KFC.

" BYAKUYA FUCKING KUCHIKI! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW!" was heard from downstairs causing him to roll out of bed and onto the floor with a 'thud'. A groan left his lips as he slipped on his jeans and a shirt. " God damn, women. Always needing somethin-" he murmured as he stormed out of the room with his sister hot on his trail.

When he entered the kitchen he noticed the group of killers hustled around his wife, when he noticed Amelia and Felicity were helping her towards the front door and telling her to take deep breathes, he got the idea of what was happening. " H-Her water broke" he whispered as he tried to get through the herd of killers. When he got to her side, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly " Let's get those three out" he whispered in her ear before tugging her towards the door.

As they made it to the van, Tatsuki got into the back while Amelia, Felicity, Ichigo, Rukia, climbed into the van with her. Byakuya was in the back holding her hand and whispering sweet things to her as the van drove down the road. " It'll be okay" she heard from the man beside her as she held her breath and held a small pain in her stomach. She was ready to see her kids, but she was afraid of what was going to happen during and after their birth.

Where they healthy?

Did they have all their toes and fingers?

Are they all alive and properly developed?

Did they have illnesses?

There were so many things she questioned and feared to hear, for her sake and Byakuya's sake. She knew how badly he wanted to have children with Hisana, but couldn't because of her passing and enable to have a child. Now, that he was getting three all at once , he must be on cloud nine. Just thinking about how happy his ex-wife, would have been if she were here to see this.

Tatsuki found herself bowing her head at the thoughts that were in her mind. She always thought as herself as a replacement, to Hisana for her husband but she never really cared. Why did she now? Maybe, it was because she was going to be a mother and make him a father, or perhaps, she was just trying to cloud her thoughts of her children being unhealthy out of her mind. Either way, she never saw it like that, she thought that she was different than the women and that she was someone who mended his heart after the lose. " Honey, are you okay?" she heard from the side.

She looked over into his grey orbs and noticed the fear and worry that was in them. It was the first time, she actually saw him like this in front of others. Usually, it was just her he would show his emotion, but she wasn't going to complain because it made her feel important. It was what she needed the most from him, right now. " Are you ready?" she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her softly before smiling and kissing her stomach " Most definitely. I can't wait to see, what we created together" he whispered. Rukia watched from the front, Ichigo looked at the way she was looking and covered her eyes quickly trying to give the two privacy.

" Ichigo" she whimpered as she looked at the dark. She had never seen the two like that, she always saw them either teasing each other or silent but never like that... so in love. She wanted to see more than, what she had seen.

" Give them some privacy, after today they won't get a lot of it" he told her, when she stopped whining and complaining he released her. " For now, little ant, just leave them be and enjoy their moments together" he whispered in her ear.

" Argh, you're such a tool sometimes" Rukia smiled as she pushed him away from her.

Ichigo kissed her soft cheek and smiled at her comment. He loved her playful and rude side, it was different than others and the way some girls acted with him " You know, you love it" he chuckled.

" Yes, I do" she chirped in his ear.

* * *

Once getting to the hospital Tatsuki was taken into the delivery room, and Byakuya was left out in the hallway to worry. Eyes went back and forth as they watched the man pace, and mutter things that could go wrong. The killers that watched him were getting annoyed with the soon-to-be father, since he was doing nothing but worrying.

Rukia growled as she looked at her brother, she wished he would calm down and sit down, like everyone that was there with them. Her violet orbs burned as she followed his pacing feet, and looked at his clammy hands. It was the first time, she had seen her brother in such a state. " Nii-sama, you need to chill" she growled.

" What if one doesn't make it? Perhaps, something goes wrong and I lose all four. I can-" Rukia leaped at her brother causing him to fall to the floor with a thud. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes.

" Would you shut the hell up! It's going to be fine, now be quiet before I cut your tongue out" she exclaimed causing people to look at her with frightened looks and worry for what she had just said.

Ichigo looked at the two with a smirk on his lips, he knew that his petite girlfriend couldn't hold her anger well and was going to blow at the man sooner or later. He stood and gripped her waist, trying to ply her from her brother before there was more blood in the hospital. " Rukia, now, you need to chill" he whispered in her ear as he sat down with her in his arms.

All was silent in the hospital until the sound of crying entered the halls. When a women with a scrub on her body and blood on her hand appeared everyone stood " Is there a Kuchiki, here?" she asked as she looked at the people.

Byakuya stood with a worried look in his eyes " Ah, that would be me" he told her, with a hand she waved him into the hallway for privacy.

" That's not good" Felicity said as she watched the two disappear. Rukia looked at the women with her bright eyes, only to get a sigh since she was confused " Usually, when the man or husband are dragged out in private. Either someone didn't make it, or something it wrong with the person. It's common sense" just by her words, the brightness in the violet eyes went dull and went to the doorway to see her brother and the doctor.

" Nii-sama?" she whispered as the doctor dragged the worried man away towards the room, where Tatsuki was.

She was worried that there was something wrong, something that was terribly wrong with his children. Wasn't there enough horror in his life? He lost his first wife, then having to start all over again. Now, he was happy and ready for his children and there may be something wrong. Why him?

* * *

**Hey guys, this chapter is a little fluffy because we are going to be getting into the real horror and crime in this story soon and, you will need this for then. Trust me. **

**Review to get the next chapter. **


End file.
